Project Otome
by KonstantineXIII
Summary: "I am Brigadier General Natsuki Kruger. My counterpart, Major General Shizuru Viola is currently on a reconnaissance mission and could not be here. And I welcome you to Project Otome." Super AU, very Nao-centric, established ShizNat, eventual MaiNao and others.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to write this story mainly for myself so it'll stop rattling around in my brain. Thank you for viewing it.**

**Super AU, very Nao-centric, but eventual ShizNat.**

**WARNING: Explicit language. It's not my fault, Nao swears. M for a reason.**

I'm sweating my ass off. I've been standing at attention for about an hour at the end of a row of perfectly lined up soldiers. There are countless columns of us. Countless, because I'm standing at attention and like hell am I going to just start gazing around and count my competition. At least not with the dozen Commissioned Officers pacing up and down our ranks, different ones inspecting us for god knows what, and scribbling on insufferable little clip boards as they go. Not to mention the eight highly decorated figures in a bird's nest, observing the entire camp at a 360-degree view. So yeah, maybe I'll just stand still.

I know it's been an hour because the sun has thrown shade off the wooded area just to my right, and it's been agonizing waiting for the cool relief to actually reach me.

But, just my fucking luck, it never does. I sense more than see someone about two rows behind me shift their feet on the grass. I smirk.

_Nice going, moron. One more down, however the fuck many to go._

"Sergeant Zhang!" someone yells.

I salute, and start to march the previously directed path towards an enormous tent.

_That's _staff _sergeant Zhang, asshole._

My movements are robotic and could have been measured with a protractor. I wanted this. Badly.

Stopping outside the tent, I wait until a nameless cadet opens the flap. I receive instructions and a special pistol with rubber bullets. It's a routine obstacle course? I'm surprised, the past six days have been nothing but hellish testing on everything I've ever heard of –_heard_ of, not _learned_- hand to hand, team fighting, sniping, search and rescue, naval operations, martial arts, flight paths, bombs and diffusion, interrogation, you name it, they pushed you to the limit on it.

This last day must mean that this is the grand finale.

_Right Nao, this is where you show those pompous, good-for-shit, has-been overlords what you're made of. _

I cleared the course in perfect time, according to the electronic board posted at the end of a roughly square-mile maze. I tried to withhold my grin as I caught my breath. But 399/400? That's not bad.

I was directed to a patch of field where my remaining competition were milling around, killing time until night fell and the results of this excruciating fuck fest of an application was over.

Kicking aside sticks and rocks on a farther off area, I started to hammer out as many crunches as I could. Half of the reason why was to kiss brass ass and show them I was the perfect, dedicated soldier, because only an idiot would think they quit watching, and half was to give me something to do instead of worrying about my results.

As I sweated, I reflected- something I usually avoided doing.

I was currently seven days deep of not showering, getting approximately 4 hours of sleep every night, having military issue what tasted like rat meat rations as meals, and I'm pretty sure I've got a broken pinky finger.

Why am I putting myself through this government-sponsored spa, you ask? I'll tell you.

Project Otome.

The first time I had heard the words; it was in a whisper from one of my NCOs to another when I was a cadet. That was five years ago. So naturally, if a cadet could hear of the military's plan to create an elite, specialized black-ops force, then the entire fucking world would know. It was brilliant in that way. By making this project known, it spread fear, rivalry, and hesitation to enemies. Me? I wanted in.

No one really gives a fuck about back-story, so let's just say Oliver Twist lived in Beverly fuckin' Hills compared to me. Become a whore to live, or join the army. Pick one.

Yeah. Me too.

Anyways, from that day on, I busted my ass to be promoted. Not for any particular reason though. I just hate being told what to do.

I also liked being able to kick the absolute shit out of anything that moved, that was pretty all right too. Later on in my career, people might be able to say I do what I do to help those who are as helpless as I used to be, but that's because they're liars. Fucking shrinks.

Moving on, I start to think about what I actually know about Project Otome. I know its headed by one person, some big shot who controls the entire damn country or some shit. I know that the people who make the cut are trained to be the best there ever was at what they do. I know that the lucky fucks who move on are asked to pretty much give the next 4 years of their lives to the military. And that's just for Otome training. We'll probably be weeded out in application, probably die in training even if we make it, yadda yadda. We were warned of all of this. All in all, it sounds like a blast to me.

I'm lying on my back in a field in Fort Where Ever The Fuck, wheezing, and notice about ten other women who are working out, and doing general exercises have joined me. No one in the entire yard is speaking, and it's spooky. Whatever.

Night falls and we're all told to arrange ourselves at attention. I tell my tired body to shut the hell up and get my ass in line.

It's explained to us that two lists are posted and if you're on Alpha list, go here, Beta list, go there. One of them will be the cut team, the other will move on.

_Shit, that's original._

I'm nervous as fuck but find my name on Beta list. We're told to find a sleeping mat and get cozy for the night. I'm wrestling with what this all means as my body retaliates against my mind for a week's worth of abuse and automatically shuts down.

I'm one of the first to wake up, but that is strange in itself.

_They're allowing us to wake ourselves up? What kind of mind game is- oh shit._

I just know that we're the cut team. FUCK.

Eventually, as a herd, we're told to gather at attention in a different field. The brass in the crows nest are gone. Instead, I can make out seven people behind a podium, on a platform at the front, with one person at the microphone on it. Here it comes.

"My name is General of the Armed Forces, Fumi. Welcome to Project Otome, ladies and gentlemen."

Everyone around me cheers and fist pumps. I try to contain my joy, but it leaks out in a smile.

Instead of getting pissed, Gen. Fumi smiles too and waits for everyone to return to attention.

"I want to congratulate you all on a job excellently done. You have all been specifically requested for consideration by your squad leaders, asked to apply, and now have been hand selected by us, the officers who will be leading this project. We will now commence mass debriefing."

"Project Otome is exactly as advertised. A single, selected unit of 20 individuals who are the best the world has ever seen, able to overcome any obstacle that will ever exist. You will be strong, you will be deadly, you will be silent, and you will be next to invincible. This will come at the expense of your life. You will continue to live, yes. But only as your country and your duty demand and regulate. The training time for an Otomean soldier is 4 years. You will be divided into 4 teams. These teams will train individually with your appointed Officers. There will be two. Your officers will not only lead your group, they will become a part of it. Where you end, your leader begins, and vice versa. They will act as your mother, father, grandma and aunt. You will become entirely dependent on their guidance. Now. At the end of these four years, the teams will compete in a glorious battle to determine who the true Otome squad will be."

Gen. Wilcke leveled a stare around us, almost waiting for someone to speak up and wimp out. Nodding satisfactorily, she continued in a strong carry.

"You will now be broken into your teams and introduced to your officers and teammates."

She stepped down, and sat in the only chair on the stage.

A typical tall, dark and handsome duo of men stepped onto the stage.

_Pretentious bastards?_

As the man who introduced the two as LtCol. Reito Kanzaki and Maj. Takeda Kunoi began speaking, I mentally patted myself on the back at a correct evaluation and listened as he listed both of their various successes and qualifications. The taller one graciously welcomed the field to the project in a strangely feminine way and kept talking.

_Please god, don't let me be assigned _those _assholes._

As it turns out, the Lt. Col and Major were taking the only men to pass, into their unit. Apparently, they were the only male squad. The other three were female.

_And for the 80 thousandth time, I thank whatever god exists that I'm not male._

After Delta Team called roll, they departed. Next was Charlie Team with Col. Mio Sakamoto and LtGen. Minna Wilcke. They gave their introduction with grace and a couple of startlingly loud laughs from the Colonel.

_I suppose I wouldn't hate their guts. The general is sorta hot?_

Turns out, I wouldn't join them just yet. Beta team was called under the council of a weirdly pretty woman named Major Amuria and a handsome one called Colonel Parietta.

_Another missed okay one. But Parietta seemed like there was a javelin up her ass. Whatever, guess I'm with General Fumi and the other one left up there. _

But once again, it turned out wrong.

Only the one woman approached the podium while the General remained sitting. The woman started speaking in a husky voice that sounded like it would raise the hairs on your neck if it were whispered in your ear.

"I am Brigadier General Natsuki Kruger. My counterpart, Major General Shizuru Viola is currently on a reconnaissance mission and could not be here. While I welcome you to Project Otome, I will spare you the usual shit about me. What you need to know is that I am as fair as the military will ever be for you. I will never ask something of you that I or MajGen. Viola would not do ourselves. I will now read the remaining names who will be in Alpha Team."

_Well she's to the point. _

She kind of came off as a bitch, but I internally smirked. I had to respect her style. Knowing I was last in the four teams, I was definitely on that list. All the same, I found myself pretty content with the Brigadier General. She didn't fuck around.

"PFC. Irina Woods

PFC. Erstin Ho

PFC. Arika Yumemiya

PFC. Akira Okuzaki

LCpl. Alyssa Searrs

LCpl. Shiho Huit

LCpl. Miya Clochette

Cpl. Yukino Chrysant

Cpl. Akane Soir

Cpl. Nina Wang

Sgt. Aoi Senoh

SSgt. Nao Zhang

GySgt. Mai Tokiha

MSgt. Mikoto Minagi

WO. Tomoe Marguerite

CWO2. Haruka Armitage

CWO3. Miyu Greer

2ndLt. Chie Hallard"

_Shit, that's some serious rank power. A 2__nd__ Lieutenant _and _a handful of Warrant Officers? And nothing lower than a Private First Class, too. Not bad at all. _

I was a little intimidated at the array of titles. But rank wasn't everything. I've beaten a Warrant Officer in hand to hand combat and been mock-sniped by a Lance Corporal before. In the end, they're just letters and pins.

General Kruger led us to a different field about half a mile from where we were, and told us to arrange ourselves on the grass for a short, but more in-depth introduction.

As we sat in front of her, I realized something. She was the hottest woman I'd ever fucking laid eyes on. She had sweeping midnight blue hair, and intense emerald eyes. With facial features that looked sculpted, she held an expression of keen but not overbearing focus. Watching her stand still was like looking at a storm in the distance. Her body was a temple of physical fitness. Wearing just her khakis, you could tell that everything underneath was solid muscle. She spoke in clipped but forward sentences. No hesitation, just business.

_Shit Nao, get your head out of her perfectly formed ass. You've been under her command for 15 minutes and you're already fucking up._

"From now on, the 18 women that you're sitting with are your world. I know you don't know their names, faces, or even really give a shit about who they are because you just tried to beat their asses to get your own spot. Well that's over. You're here. Eventually, you will get to the point where taking a bullet for each other isn't even a hesitation. Get used to that idea."

"From now on, you have no rank. You will refer to each other with first or last name. I realize you've worked to get that title and bled and cried and sweated for it. But this is a whole new world. And in this world, we're going to do unconventional things. Why? Because I fucking said so."

_At least she gets the rank thing._

"I told you that I wouldn't ask you to do anything I wouldn't, and that's true. In fact, everything you do, I'll be doing it right along side you. You may address me as Natsuki or Kruger. We are a team now. You, as an individual will cease to exist. Selfishness, exclusion and competition within your team will have you out of here faster than you can say 'I didn't mean it'. I will personally make sure the only thing you do with your life is scrub toilets with your bare hands in Ft. Akiodo. Is everyone clear on that?"

"Yes ma'am!" we chorused.

"Good."

"Now, your days will be comprised of a schedule that I and Viola make up. But it will be constant, don't worry. You will sleep, you will eat, you will shower and you will have leisure time. What you should worry about is just how you do all of these things, as they are closely regulated in this squad. But the most important thing to worry about is the content of your day. I will work you harder than you have ever been worked before."

I could tell she wasn't threatening. Kruger wasn't even promising. What was worse than both of those was the fact that she was merely informing us. It made me want to smile at her for some reason.

"We will use today to walk you through the details of your daily life."

Kruger had the weirdest rules that I'd ever heard of a General implementing for a squad. We had to get our food at the dining tent, but switch trays with someone in our team. We all had to settle in seats as one, and then a song was played on a loop. This "song" was merely beats and measures as to when we could lift our forks, chew, swallow, drink, and wipe our mouths with napkins. Strict.

We were to be assigned a roommate for ten, two person tents. We then went about setting it up and filling it with possessions we chose from on a materials truck. My roommate was this annoyingly cheerful redhead with the best rack I can remember seeing. Her name was Mai Tokiha. I've never been a talker, but to test her out I gave her some scathing remarks and she fired right back. At the end of set up I smiled at her and introduced myself. I think we're going to get along just fine.

I didn't really have a problem with any of Kruger's insane policies until we got to shower. And trust me, I was so damn excited to shower. I felt like setting fire to the clothes I had been wearing. We all _were _that fucking gross. When we arrived we stopped and waited for instruction.

"When this team showers, we shower as one. And I mean that."

Kruger began. Oddly enough, I thought I saw the slightest color of red spread across the gorgeous woman's nose.

She cleared her throat.

"You are not allowed to wash yourself. Instead, you will partner up and wash each other."

Alpha team immediately started murmuring amongst themselves.

"Quiet."

Immediately, we stopped.

_Okay, that was pretty impressive._

"It seems odd. But trust me. At the end of tomorrow, you will be too tired to even care about each other's naked-ness. You are grown women capable of killing human beings. Grow the fuck up and just wash a comrade."

_Wow, I didn't know a General could actually blush like that._

I think the rest of the squad noticed our Officer's red face because Tokiha next to me nudged me and a couple of us snickered.

"Any questions?" Kruger said, verging on impatiently. "Yes, Arika?"

Arika, as she was called, looked a little stunned that our General knew her name. But only for a moment.

"Are we going to shower today?" she asked, half hopeful and half probably embarrassed.

Kruger smirked.

"Yes."

It was a little weird. I didn't even know these women's names but here I was, stripping next to them and about to actually molest one of them to cleanliness.

Still undressing, we hear Kruger inform us.

"For the first week, we will do a rotating partner system for showering. I will assign you. And since Viola isn't here, we have an uneven number. One person will be by themselves. Sorry."

_Yeah, because that's an apology-worthy offense. Lucky fuck, whoever you are. _

The lucky fuck happened to be my roommate, Mai, who looked oh so relieved. I shot her a glare, and she smirked at me in retaliation.

But guess who the unluckiest of all fucks was? Yeah, yours truly. For I found myself partnered with none other than Brigadier General Natsuki Kruger. Learning this, I found myself looking around for at least one pair of sympathetic eyes. I met one who belonged to I think Chie Hallard, was her name, and she just sort of pathetically shrugged at me and tried to keep a smile off her face.

We filed into the running shower area in all our naked, stinking glory and I pretty much forgot about how fucking mortified I was that I was about to rub down a woman who could crush me into oblivion. Because, just.. _soap. _Oh Jesus, it was a beautiful smell.

"Nao Zhang, right?"

I spun around and tried to think in a complete sentence. Yeah, I was right. Natsuki Kruger was the most beautiful woman alive.

_NAO, YOU ARE STARING. _

Trying to appear at ease, I gave me best, "who gives a shit" face and replied.

"Yeah. Natsuki Kruger, right?"

She grinned at my cheek and walked over to a shower head and grabbed a wash cloth and a bar of soap, lathering it.

Swallowing, I followed, not even paying attention to my fellow Alpha teammates. I stepped under the water and shivered a little. Shit, that felt so good.

I almost jumped out of my skin as I felt her touch my back with the cloth.

_For the 80 thousand and first time, I thank god I am not a guy._

"You can just call me Natsuki, or Kruger. I don't care." She started in that dry and deep tone of hers. I could tell she was trying to not make me feel awkward. Something I sort of appreciated.

She was surprisingly gentle, and announced to me which part of my body she wanted me to move so she could wash it. It was strangely painless and relaxing. Even when she knelt down and started on my legs, it wasn't bad. Except for the fact that I was clenching my teeth, trying my damnedest not to shiver.

It was over soon enough and continuing our stream of conversation about the week I just went through, she handed me the cloth and we switched places. If I was too rough she didn't even hint at it. I probably did a shitty job out of nerves and speed, but she didn't say anything about that either.

She rinsed off and shut off our shower head. Together we walked back to the changing room to dry and dress. For some reason we were the quickest to get done.

"So Natsuki,"

She smirked a little at my forwardness, but I didn't give a shit. She's told us twice to call her whatever we want.

"Why all the…. Bonding?" I finished, careful with my wording.

But the dark haired woman just sat and openly laughed at me. Once, a short, amused laugh. But then she turned a little solemn and I watched her jaw tighten a smidge.

"It was the way my officer brought up Shizuru and my squadron. It's worked so far."

Maybe it was just me, but I saw something jump in her jaw when she mentioned the Major General. Huh. Maybe they don't get along?

By now, most everyone had finished and were dressed. Stepping out of the shower tent, Kruger told us we were free to roam around but had the first day of real training tomorrow.

"So don't fuck around, or you and everyone on your team will regret it."

With that, we were dismissed.

I watched Natsuki turn and walk into her tent, shutting the flap behind her. I realized then that hers was directly next to mine. Great.

Mai and I found ourselves around a fire with some Alpha girls for the rest of the night. I got along really well with the girl I had seen in the showers, Chie. She and her roommate Aoi were pretty okay.

We all called it quits when the sun went down and slept like rocks.

I've been in the military for 5 years; five years of basic training, specialized training, boot camps, badge earnings, drill teams, you name it. Five years in the military, and I have never in my life been this tired. It was day one.

Kruger, that sadistic, sexy, _bitch_, wasn't satisfied until every single one of us had puked, and that included herself. But since she was a goddess among women, it took forever until she was even tired. I had ungracefully hurled three times before she did once.

Granted, she lapped us every sprint, and every drill, but it happened. Mercifully, she retired us to the showers.

I also found that she had been right yesterday. In that moment, I couldn't have been paid to give less of a fuck as to who was next to me as I shed my sweat-soaked clothes. I wound up washing Miyu Greer as much as I would have wanted her to wash me. Thoroughly. If she thought it was weird, she can go fuck herself.

But instead of giving me a weird look, she just relaxed and let me man handle her. Rinsing, she roused herself and turned to me to return the favor. We didn't talk, but I grunted in appreciation. She merely inclined her head as an acknowledgment.

It continued like that for a full week. Where Natsuki was wound tighter than a snare drum and pushed every single one of us to our human limits.

In the evenings, we blessedly had them free, where we had more relaxed dinners without our rhythm song and got to know each other better. One night we all even got together for an arm-wrestling competition. Scaring the shit out of everyone, the winner turned out to be a young, energy black hole of a human being named Mikoto Minagi that Mai had taken to pampering when she got sad about home.

The end of the week got better as we were acquainted better and knew our daily routines. Chie, Mai, Haruka, and Miyu soon became my friends, and their roommates, respectively.

Our drills never eased though, and Kruger had never once joined us for leisure time, which we all agreed was odd because she was the leader of our team. She became increasingly short and Yukino, Haruka's roommate, even said she saw Kruger running sprints one night when she had to use the latrine.

_Alright, seriously. That's just fucking inhuman. Someone test that bitch out for steroids. _

But all the Alpha girls found ourselves becoming increasingly worried about our General as the month progressed. She was the perfect leader. Strong, smart, motivating, supportive- everyone admired our direct but genuine officer. Natsuki had a way of making the impossible sound like it was well within reason. If anyone had a problem, no one was scared of her to admit it because she would address it immediately. In the field, she talked with us and almost became our friend.

Still, she was almost cold when it came to personal gestures or questions. It would be almost like a flipped switch, one moment she would smile gently at an antic of Shiho or Chie and Aoi, and the next she was stoic and moving on. But one day, as we were doing our morning stretches, everything clicked into place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for viewing Chapter 2!**

Kruger had instructed us to warm up as per usual without her to properly set up our exercises for the day. It was my turn to lead the squad in counting out and switching stretches. As we counted off our 32st jumping jack, a strong voice that I hadn't heard in almost one month carried over to me.

"Alpha Team! In formation!"

Immediately, we scrambled to carry out General Fumi's command.

_And executed perfectly, I might add. _

Surveying us, as she walked toward our 18-person platoon, I noticed there was another person trailing slightly behind her.

Keeping my eyes past the sky straight ahead, I heard a voice that could have been drizzled in honey and rose petals and would have sounded the same.

"Ara, ara, what a fine group of women BGen. Kruger has assembled."

A light laugh was heard.

"Oh MajGen Viola, it will be even better now that you're here."

_Thanks, Fumi. I thought we had been doing pretty okay until now. Bitch. WAIT. Viola? As in the second half of our officers, Viola? Holy shit, if this woman is half as good as Natsuki, we're going to be in for absolute hell. _

I quickly counted up the ranks in my head.

_..Colonel, Brigadier General, Major General, Lieutenant General… SHIT. Viola is BETTER than Natsuki! WE'RE FUCKED. _

Apparently I had missed whatever the MajGen replied because Fumi laughed lightly once more.

Viola's voice, I noticed, had a strange accent to it.

"And who is presenting as the head of this company?"

I stepped forward immediately. Even though Natsuki preferred things a certain way, I had a feeling it didn't apply in front of the General of the entire fucking World.

"Staff Sergeant Nao Zhang, presenting, in the stead of our Brigadier General Natsuki Kruger, ma'am."

"At ease, SSgt Zhang." She sounded amused.

_Holy fuck, does this outfit only recruit excruciatingly beautiful women?_

Major General Shizuru Viola was fucking gorgeous. Her features were those of an aristocratic elegance. Instead of Natsuki's viridian, Viola had startling eyes of ruby red. Instead of barely concealed rage and energy, this woman, probably a couple inches taller than Natsuki, had pools of untapped energy. Just beneath the calm surface of her features, there was some sort of animal lurking within her.

I almost shivered in fear. Almost. Instead, I shifted to at ease and leveled a steady gaze on her.

She smiled at me widely.

_She sees right through me. Fuck._

"Well, I will leave command of this unit to you, Major General."

"Thank you General."

The two women turned and saluted one another, the pink haired woman walking off, back to HQ tent.

Viola quickly scanned our squad unit. Locking eyes with Alyssa, she addressed her.

"Lance Corporal Searrs, on what beat of the dining hall do you wipe your mouth?"

"Uh, T-The twenty fourth beat, ma'am!"

Alyssa sounded a little frightened next to me. I felt Miyu on my other side tense up. And apparently, those crimson eyes missed nothing.

"Something to address, Chief Warrant Officer 3 Greer?"

"No, ma'am."

Nodding, this gorgeous woman slowly inspected our unit and began to speak.

"My name is Shizuru Viola. You may call me Shizuru or Viola. It is my hope that you accept me as a comrade and officer of yours. As far as I can see, you are an excellent unit. For one month, it is impressive to fall in at attention in 4.6 seconds. For that I commend you all."

_Shit, she sounds like she's trying to seduce us. And she timed us. This woman knows her shit. Not bad._

"At ease, soldiers."

We shifted as one.

"Ara, ara. Such cohesion. You _are_ an impressive group. That is very promising indeed." She smiled.

She walked like a panther on the prowl. Slowly, deliberately, every moment had a purpose. And she seemed to be enjoying herself immensely.

"Tomoe Marguerite?"

"Ma'am?"

Tomoe's voice came out level, but it was the same voice she used when she had a great hand in 5 card draw.

"Ara, ara, you _are_ cute. Now, I would like to ask you a few personal questions."

"Y-yes, Major General."

"Please, Tomoe. Shizuru or Viola."

"Yes... Shizuru."

She sounded meek.

_Holy shit, what is happening to Tomoe? She's one of the most cutthroat bitches I know. I really admire that about her! _

"Good girl." It sounded like she was smiling, but I couldn't tell, Tomoe was farther down the line.

"Now, how has my Natsuki been treating Alpha team? Hm?"

_MY Natsuki? The fuck? I was just imagining that right? Right._

Marguerite clearly was having the same problem in her line of thought. She got it together though.

"Very well, Shizuru, ma'am."

"Ara, don't be shy Tomoe, please feel free to speak your mind with me."

I couldn't hear an immediate response so I quickly slid my eyes over to her and widened them considerably.

Viola was leaning _very_ close to Tomoe and had a finger on her jaw to force the teal haired woman's grey eyes into her own. The poor warrant officer seemed to need a moment to compose herself.

"W-well. We work until each of us vomit. And we do everything together. We haven't moved on to combat skills though. Only strength training and endurance…. Ma'am."

Tomoe blushed as Viola's eyes sparkled into hers.

"Ara. I would love to see just what kind of _endurance_ you have, my girl." The woman practically purred.

I could feel myself get a little wet, just listening to that beautiful mouth talk dirty. I felt bad for Tomoe.

_This woman is sex on skin. I swear to god this entire company is going to break rank and turn into an orgy. Sweet Jesus, let that be her next order. _

I realized that she was now addressing the entire team again.

"I must apologize to you, my comrades, I was quite busy on an urgent mission that I could not avoid. I was successful, thankfully. But I regret not being here for you. I have just gotten off the plane from Cairo, and am here now to join you. Can you tell me where your General is, Nao?"

I almost stuttered, those eyes are so disarming.

"Natsuki left me to set up our training simulation." I managed with an air of arrogance.

_Good. You sound much more like yourself. Good Nao._

"Ara? So she is Natsuki to you? Very interesting indeed."

It was the first time I had seen her with a serious expression since she arrived and I almost shit my pants. Before I had to answer though, I was saved by the General in question.

"Shizuru?"

I turned to look at Kruger, her face a shocked expression and her head cocked to the side, like she couldn't believe she was awake.

The golden haired woman in front of me seemed to melt. So softly I almost couldn't even pick up what she said, she whispered.

"Na-tsu-ki…"

Even though I barely heard her, it seemed like the green-eyed goddess could. Because Kruger shook like the other woman had shouted at her, and snapped out of whatever funk she was in.

"SHIZURU!"

Her face was brighter and more excited than I'd ever seen it. She smiled with all her beautiful teeth and ran to the taller woman in front of me. She stopped like there was some sort of force field surrounding Viola, and her brilliant expression waivered.

For whatever reason, they stood there and stared at each other for a full three heartbeats, just looking with matching smiles. Then, Shizuru's smile hitched up and turned a little devious, making Natsuki look away with a rueful smile and she glared at the ground.

I shifted deliberately.

Both their eyes turned to me, and I tried to ignore them both and become the perfect soldier.

Kruger cleared her throat.

"Alpha team, let's show Viola what we've got."

"Yes ma'am!" was shouted.

It was a strange sort of energy that propelled us all to the record times that we achieved that day. It might be that Kruger herself pushed her own limits, because Viola was the only one who could rival her. Maybe it was because we actually did want to impress our new general. It could have been that Tomoe beat even Mikoto and Akira in finishing. Whatever it was, Viola was the center of its momentum.

The woman herself was a machine. Combined with Kruger, I'd never seen anything like it. Before, Natsuki would explain what to do and wait for us to figure it out, then join it. Today, she and Shizuru _demonstrated_. They possessed unbelievable power. They were clever, and stronger than I could've thought.

All in all, it made my heart burn with a determination to _do. _

So today, Alpha team grew a little stronger, and we all could feel it.

As we all lay, exhausted after a cargo mile sprint, Viola stood next to Kruger, both barely labored in breath.

_That's it. They're fucking robots. This shit is ridiculous._

"Ara, I believe that's quite enough for today. Very well done everyone. I believe it is time for showers now, yes?"

Kruger nodded her dark head.

"Wash partners are roommates today. Dismissed."

Half of us groaned on the ground while the other half hauled ass up and helped the other.

I grabbed Haruka's massive frame and playfully tossed her over my shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Put me down you stupid fucking!- ah!"

"Careful what you wish for Armitage!" I winked and sped off, hoping to get Yukino to block myself from Harkua's rage, laughing madly.

The mousy little brunette was walking toward the shower tent and chatting with Alyssa.

_Found you! _

Running for my life, because Haruka had every capability of pounding me, I swerved around Alyssa and gripped Yukino from behind, who squealed.

Being as dense as she was, the growling blonde didn't realize that she had to stop to not hurt her precious and meek roommate and instead accidentally slid into Alyssa, bowling her to the ground.

_Oh my God, I'm fucked! That idiot! Miyu and the general are going to destroy us both!_

As I thought, Haruka couldn't get herself up before she was thrown off of Alyssa by a super-pissed looking Miyu.

"Ara. What a cute scuffle we have here."

Viola had come on the scene just as Alyssa and Yukino were going to calm down their respective roommates. Everyone froze and looked a little sheepish. I was just cursing Yukino's lack of height to hide me.

Behind the tawny haired general, Kruger was smirking at us all. But they both seemed to be deeply amused.

My head whipped forward as Mai smacked me in the back of the head.

"Idiot." She growled.

And just like that, everyone dissolved into tired laughter and trudged the rest of the way to the showers.

Kruger had said it was roommate wash day. Which meant Mai and I are together. I was dead tired and intended on letting Mai scrub a limp Nao today. Everyone sort of quieted as the soothing ritual of undressing settled in our bones, the day's activities finally weighing down on us.

I took the lead and washed Mai first. I got a sick, perverted thrill washing my roommate. Her body was perfect. She was silky smooth and her figure curved in all the amazing ways. Plus, her boobs were amazing and she had extremely sensitive nipples. It wasn't her fault, but it _was_ her fault for being so fucking cute when she bites her lip. I tapped her body parts to tell her to move them. Through the wash cloth, I could feel every sinew of study muscle in her body. She worked hard, and cared about everyone and it'd be a lie to say I didn't care about her.

We talked in our tent sometimes, okay? Fuck off.

I liked that she trusted me to help her wash and it was almost therapeutic for me to watch her enjoy herself. I quit reminiscing on why I'm a pervert and let her rinse off. We switched, and I let myself go loose in her hands. Suddenly though, she stopped.

I opened my eyes and looked at her to complain when I followed her eyes, and saw what everyone else was staring at.

The Generals.

Shizuru had a washcloth and was behind the smaller, leaner woman, stroking Natsuki in long, soapy passes. From her neck, her shoulder, and down her arm, underneath it and back up again.

It wasn't odd because it was gentle, or because it was slow. It wasn't even strange that they weren't talking. It was almost insane to watch because they both had their eyes closed. Eyes closed, with faces so peaceful they could have been asleep. It was like watching a dance. I couldn't fucking tell who was moving who. They just flowed, Shizuru dipped with the cloth, and Natsuki moved with her. The smaller woman shifted and the taller one glided along, not missing a spot. How well do you have to know someone to know their body that thoroughly? I didn't even know if I could wash myself blind.

I felt like I was intruding.

_Shit if I didn't feel like a pervert about Mai, now I feel like a visual rapist._

They weren't pressed close together; they weren't even touching besides with the cloth. But still, something about it said they had been doing this for a long, long time.

_That first day, Kruger did say she and Viola were in the same squad together. Wow. That was probably a while ago. _

I was shaken from my thoughts by Mai, who passed over my abdomen with the washcloth, albeit a lot more gentle than before. We locked eyes together and shared a strangely soft smile.

_All right, what in the fuck did they put in this water? Nao Zhang doesn't do soft smiles._

When we all finished, I just wanted to sleep. Most of the Alpha girls agreeded with me, including Mai.

A group of us, including the generals, and a handful of other roommate pairs chatted together until the tents were reached.

I flopped down on my cot and Mai turned our lamp off. I was starting to feel weight sink into my limbs when the tent on my left turned on, casting a perfect projection of shadows onto my tent wall. It was only startling because it was the last tent in our row, and that had never happened before. Kruger had never made a sight nor a sound until now.

And boy, were there both a plenty tonight.

"Shizuru."

I could hear my commanding officer crystal clearly. Damn cheap tents.

"Ara… my Natsuki."

Shizuru sounded sad for some reason. I looked at my wall and saw two shaped, one taller than the other, paces away. Their profiles were facing each other.

"Shizuru… Why didn't you call? Write? Send a message? ANY sort of communication at all?" Krugers voice had gone from a whisper to a barely controlled shout; I'd never even heard her raise her voice before.

I look to my right, and see Mai laying on her cot, staring right back at me. My gaze flicks to the wall as the taller shadow steps hesitantly toward the other, and the smaller taking an equivalent step backwards.

"I couldn't risk it, Suki."

"DON'T. Call me that… Don't. You couldn't risk letting ANYONE know that you were _alive, _Shizuru? Is that what you couldn't risk?"

Krugers hands were balled, and Viola was wringing her own in a nervous-looking fashion. Shit, Viola and nervous. She even sounds scared.

_I'd be too. The day I piss of Kruger is the day I'll be digging my own shallow grave. _

There was silence. And then much, much softer.

"I thought you were dead for the past two months Shizuru. What in the hell did you expect?"

_Holy crap, I had no idea Viola had been gone that long. Wow. No wonder she was pissed; Kruger thought she'd have to do all of Otome by herself!_

"Natsuki, we both knew Mashiro wanted payment for assigning us both to Project Otome. This is the deal I proposed to her. Natsuki we have the next four years together."

Apparently Kruger didn't know what to say to that. I didn't even know what she was thinking because I couldn't see her facial expression.

"_Together"? "Payment"? "Mashiro"? What in the fuck is going on?_

Whatever Kruger's face said, the taller shadow relaxed in posture and took a slow step forward. Then another. And finally one that put her in the personal space of the shorter shadow.

I watched as one hand connected to an opposite hand at waist level, and one of Shizuru's hands lifted, hesitated, and blended into the shadow of Kruger's face.

"Oh God Shizuru…"

It was whispered.

Then one face lowered, and another raised, and the profiles of each woman mixed together and disappeared in each other.

I froze.

_Did they just… Are they…_

The figure shifted and light appeared in a lopsided heart at their necks, like their foreheads were together and they were breathing each other in.

"I missed you so much, my Na-tsu-ki."

"I missed you too."

The faces molded together once more for heartbeats, as I stared. I felt like if I moved an inch some kind of spell would break.

I watched and listened, half horrified, and half terribly turned on as my commanding officers kissed and murmured and started to shed clothing, the outline of their bodies becoming slimmer until they were assuredly naked.

The generals flipped and pushed and flipped once more onto a cot that was probably 5 feet from my own.

_Seriously, they're going to do it with the lights on? That's just kinky… Oh my god that is so not what I should focus on right now. _

Legs, arms, noses, lips and breasts were outlined against my tent wall as I lay there and was forced to witness my two most influential people have sex right next to me. And I _did _hear it all. I heard every sigh, every slick movement, every pant, muffled groan, creak, lap, nuzzle, moan, all of it. There was no way I could miss so many high whines and cut off screams.

And where would I be without the deafening silence after it all? I would be lost not to hear the gentle brush of skin on skin in the dead night air.

"I love you so much, my Natsuki."

A deep breathe.

"And I love you, Shizuru."

A long gap spreads across the quiet.

"Don't you ever pull that shit again, do you hear me?"

Shizuru's perfect boobs bounced in shadow-form as she laughed.

"Ara, I certainly will try my best as long as Staff Sergeant Zhang doesn't get too friendly with you, my love."

If I was frozen before, I was a marble statue now. What in the ever-loving fuck was that woman talking about?

"Nao?"

Kruger sounded just as confused as I felt. Well, almost. I was still trying to get over the fact that apparently my two badass generals were in love with each other, and had just fucked about 4 rounds worth right next to me.

"Ara ara. It's more serious than I thought. She's already Nao is she?" Her tone was clearly playful and I breathed my relief as quietly as I could.

Natsuki rusked a deep laugh.

"You've been here for one day and already decided which ones to take your jealously out on? Zuru, play nicely."

_Whoaaa. I did NOT sign up to be THAT woman's punching bag. If it's true, I can kiss my ass goodbye. _

Thankfully, Viola only chuckles.

**R&R**

**With Much Love,**

**Konstantine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Your reviews are so great, and I wish the guests had accounts so I could thank them personally.**

**Thank you so much for viewing Chapter 3! **

* * *

Looking at my tent wall, I could see one of my general's hands stroking the head of another. It was hard to tell which was which when they formed such a shapeless blob with their shadows. I shuddered when I started to think about both of their toned, naked forms, probably slightly damp with perspiration, pressed together to fit each other like puzzle- _shit!_

_What the hell is wrong with you, Zhang? Why aren't you freaking out about the fact that General Gorgeous and General Sexy are fuck buddies right next door to you? That's fraternization! _

_Easy there, conscious. Let's not get too self-righteous. It's not like you aren't queer as a double rainbow._

It'd also be a lie to say that I didn't have small little fantasies about Kruger, and the fact that she was actually gay too gave me a little thrill. The whole Ice Queen act really just screamed an enormous ping on my ever-alert gaydar. And what self-respecting lesbian pervert _wouldn't_ dream of that body? Chie and I once even had a whole conversation about her abs.

Thinking of Chie almost made me laugh. But I was quickly snapped back to reality as I listened to my officers start to murmur and purr next to me.

Thankfully, it seemed the steamy sex was over for now and the two women just were basking in each other's company. Here, I learned some seriously interesting shit. And had it not been about girls who could flay me alive and not even be reprimanded for it, I would have entertained thoughts of blackmail. But they were those girls, and I kept my observations to myself.

I first learned that while I had labeled it as my officers being fuck buddies in my head, that it's not possible that my first assumption had been correct. The act that had gone on next to me wasn't just some random event that satisfied a basic, carnal need. I had for the first time witnessed two people making love. I balked at the phrase "making love" but there was no other phrase I could come up with.

The sounds they made, the pace, the way that they would some times say absolutely nothing, and the way that they would some times just chant "I love you" over and over: it made the phrase make sense to me. My generals were creating something between the two of them that made something intangible, tangible.

They weren't comrades-with-benefits. Shizuru and Natsuki were in love with each other.

My other observations were much less self-actualizing, and more amusing.

I learned that Shizuru really was just a sexual being. She probably couldn't help that everything she said made me want to stuff my hand down my pants and ease some tension, but that's the way it was. Viola at one point had been talking about her previous mission in a soft, innocent manner, like she was commenting on the weather. It still almost drove me insane.

Third learned lesson: Natsuki is a sweetheart. She never lost the husky tone of her voice, but the ever-present edge was completely gone. She crooned instead of rasped out words. I'm sure if I looked at her, she would have been totally relaxed. But the things she said were nothing but sweet in her own way.

Once, Shizuru told her she was going to turn the lamp off, and she reflexively got up to do so. But Kruger jolted upright and tackled her back down again- I'm assuming- onto the bed.

"Natsuki?"

Kruger paused and stuttered out,

"Don't. I… I want to see you."

I'm guessing Viola just continued to look at her, if her shadow were anything to go by. But then I heard the shorter woman sigh deeply and sort of grunt out,

"If I wake up, and I can't see you… I'll think I'm dreaming. Again."

Now, I consider myself to be a grade A badass, something Mai finds hilarious (Fuck her, right?) but even I found myself smiling a little at this and resisting the urge to "aww". And that was me. So imagine what Shizuru did.

Actually, I don't have to imaging. What _did_ wind up happening were rounds 5, 6, and 7.

_I guess all that stamina must be good for something outside of missions, huh? Hm. Maybe I'll try to keep up with them tomorrow and pretend it's how I'd do in bed with either of them…_

I smirked to myself. Just thinking about myself being in place of one of those shadows made my inappropriate arousal meter spike about five different levels.

_Shit, if I had to pick one… Easy. If I could switch places with one of my generals and have her be in my bed, instead of that one. Ha. Yes, General Gorgeous, I choose you._

Internally laughing at my over-active imagination, I couldn't help the flood of mental images of Natsuki making those sounds because of _me. _Her murmurs of love being whispered in _my_ ear. Her head being tilted back to scream out _my _name.

I shivered.

_Yep. Definitely ruined these pair of underwear. Thanks a fuck ton, ya lesbians._

Once more, I listened in to hear my generals speak softly to each other of how the squad was doing, and various things.

"Nao!"

I snapped my head to the right at Mai's harsh whisper and almost killed her. If I could _still_ hear Viola and Kruger, I _knew _they'd be able to hear me.

I rolled out of bed as quietly as I could, and ran to Mai, firmly covering her mouth with my hand. I raised a finger to my lips in a silent plea. Oddly, Mai just raised her eyebrows and looked at me like I was nuts.

She put her hands on mine to set her mouth free.

"What are you doing? They've been asleep for 15 minutes. Listen." she whispered.

I did. All I heard was silence.

_Oh shit, did they hear us? Are they outside our tent now, ready to kill us to make sure we don't talk?_

As stealthily as I could manage, my heart in my throat, I made my way back to my palate.

But each step brought me a little closer and I noticed that the closer I was to my side, the better I could hear them, still awake and talking. I wound up doing a weird little jig as I paced back and forth, testing the carry of sound from the next tent.

On my bed, I could hear them perfectly. When I was next to Mai, though I could still see them on the projected tent wall, it was almost silent.

_Once again, fuck these cheap ass tents. Damn army._

I looked at Mai, who was trying not to laugh at my strange experiment. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed her hand and forced her out of bed, dragging her to my side.

Realizing that they could still be heard from over here, she widened her eyes at me. I merely gave her a 'yeah, see what I mean?' face.

Walking back to her bed, we both sat down on it and reveled in being shocked about what happened, _was still happening_, together.

"I had no idea…" she whispered. "I saw Viola with Tomoe, and Kruger's face when she saw Viola."

"Not to mention that shower thing." I added, leaning close so we could hear each other.

"Yeah, that too." Mai nodded. "But I never thought they'd be so… intimate." I could barely make it out in the darkness, but she sounded bashful and I would have bet money that she blushed a little.

"So intimate?" I laughed. "Just call it like it is. Those two just fucked like they were about to die tomorrow."

It was too obvious this time as Mai didn't reply and the heat from her face could be felt on my own.

"Wait." I had a thought. A delicious, delightful thought. "Mai… are you a virgin?" My grin was wicked and my whispered tone lecherous.

She immediately turned away from my sure to be perverted smile and no doubt hungry eyes, and sputtered fantastically.

"I-I-I just don't see what the b-big deal about being a v-v-virgin is." Mai huffed. "Just because I never had the time to d-do _it_ doesn't mean there's something wrong with me or whatever. And just because I didn't jump into bed with the first hottie who batted their eye lashes at me doesn't mean I'm a prude, either!"

I kind of recoiled. She switched between being defensive and sounding a little sad. I didn't mean to tease her or make her feel bad or anything. Mai cared for everyone on the team, even Shiho and Arika, who I usually found annoying. So watching a girl who I knew to be honest, kind, and humble be embarrassed and sad sorta pissed me off.

Reaching out a little hesitantly, I turned Mai's face toward me. Surprised, she looked into my eyes. Hoping I didn't fuck up anything in the next couple sentences, I whispered.

"There's nothing wrong with you. It's cool that you're still a virgin. I wish I still were." I shrugged a little for levity. "My first time was a shit show."

Sure, by now I'd discovered that sex was fucking awesome, but Mai wouldn't probably appreciate that little fact just now. Instead, my heart got a little lighter as she smiled hesitantly at me.

"Really?"

I nodded and she sighed a little with relief at me being serious with her.

"It's just kind of a sensitive subject. My old units used to make fun of me for it and it got old."

Okay, forget sorta pissed off- now I was mad. Who the fuck could make fun of this girl for something so fucking charming?

I tried to let it go, though. Mai probably didn't want to dwell.

"Well, I still don't see how anyone wouldn't want all up on you. Your boobs are amazing." I said faux-seriously.

Mai playfully glared at me and gently slapped me on the head.

We chuckled together as quietly as we could.

My wall of the tent startled us out of our happy little moment by the light being turned off. I got off her bed and made my way over to it, listening for the quiet voices of our commanding officers.

_Yep, still up and making out. Great. _

I crawled back to Mai.

"They're still going at it."

"_Still?_" She said in disbelief. I just shrugged at her, and checked the clock. At this rate, I'd only get about 3 hours of sleep. Shit, I was tired.

Mai seemed to read my mind. "I can't stand this, I'm going to sleep." She then lay down and rolled over.

I stared at her back.

"I can't sleep over there! What if they decide to go again?" I whisper-shouted.

"Tough luck. You can sleep on the floor?" she said nonchalantly.

"Seriously?" I said. "Let me share with you, and I'll give you my dinner deserts for a month."

It'd be a little crowded with two people to a cot, but like hell was I sleeping in my bed, when rolling the wrong direction could get me killed. And fuck no to the floor, which was essentially dirt.

"Nope." Came Mai's reply.

_Really? I just consoled her ungrateful ass and this is how she repays me? Why you…_

"If you don't let me share, I'll tell all of Delta Team you're a virgin."

Mai flew up in her bed and gave me a shocked, hurt, and angry look. I immediately felt like shit.

"Okay no I won't but please Mai?" Begging was beneath me but that was mean and I was tired.

Her harsh look melted a little and she finally caved. "Fine." She lay back down, and scooted over.

I mentally fist pumped and climbed in bed with her.

I had no idea why, but her cot was infinitely more comfortable than mine. Plus it was already so warm from her own body heat and smelled of the softness that I associated with Mai. Thinking all these things, I knew I would rather die than admit them to her. Just as the warmth and smell were pulling me into sleep, I hear Mai's voice facing away from me.

"Two months of desert."

I smiled and rolled over, facing her messy red hair.

"Deal."

I then quickly fell asleep.

At 04:30 hours, I woke up to the sound of Mai and I's alarm. Reaching my left hand out to tap the alarm dead, I was met with only a handful of soft.

_Wha-?_

I tiredly opened my eyes and saw that while I was lying on my side, I was on the wrong side of the room, and my left hand was securely resting on top of one of Mai's perfect boobs.

_Oh riiight, because I slept with her last night…_

The phrase rang through my mind and I tried not to smile lecherously.

_Christ, inner pervert Nao, it's took early for you to be up too!_

Knowing the genius of my alarms, I still had two more until I _actually_ had to drag my ass out of bed. So instead of waking, I closed my eyes blissfully and shifted closer to the center of the bed and relaxed.

"SERGEANT NAO ZHANG, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT, I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL BRING MIKOTO IN HERE. YOU KNOW I'LL DO IT."

I groaned at Mai's 'I'm totally serious, you lazy piece of shit' voice.

"Usually, I'm the one to kick girls out of bed, and they're the ones who want to stay." I moaned into the pillow.

"And its _Staff_ Sergeant Zhang to you, babe." I was proud that I wasn't even awake and managed to sound haughty and pervy.

But it didn't even matter because I could practically feel Mai roll her eyes at me before she shot back,

"Then it's _Gunnery _Sergeant Tokiha to you, grunt! Now I'm pulling rank and telling you to GET. UP."

_Fuck. She outranks me. Not that I care or am actually going to follow her orders, I just didn't know that._

We went through this every morning. I stay in bed, she tries to get me out of it, threatens something as consequences, and then I say something inappropriate. Weren't we just the happy family dynamic?

By the time I had actually rolled my ass out of bed, when my feet hit the grass, I was 100% awake. It's the army. You get used to getting up before the godforsaken sun.

Mai and I cleaned up and hit the dinning hall for breakfast. While the mess tent usually served up some great shit for lunch and dinner, breakfast could have been boiled cat ass and would have been just as scrumptious.

Didn't matter to me though, I was just gonna puke it up anyways. So the taste going in was just the equivalent of the taste going out, really.

"Hey Mai." I said to her somewhat quietly.

She looked back at me in the line to fill up our trays and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think about, you know..."? I trailed off and made a 'get with it' face.

She got it. "The generals?"

I nodded.

"I don't know." The redhead replied. "I guess we just have to play it out and see how it goes." She shrugged. "I don't think they heard us. And if Kruger didn't tackle Viola with love after she thought her lover was dead, then I'm guessing they're a secret."

"No shit, they're a secret. That's fraternization, and they're officers. They'd not only be dishonorably discharged, but they'd probably go to trial."

But to my surprise, Mai just laughed at me and offered her tray out, asking me to switch with her. I did.

"What?" I asked hurriedly. The meal song was going to start to play any second now.

"Oh yeah," she said. "You weren't around for that one night. Chie did some digging around and found years and years of history between Viola, Kruger, and the military."

I raised my eyebrows, but smirked a little.

_Typical, Chie. _

Sitting down, Mai quickly said her next sentence as we watched Akane walk up to the tape to start the meal.

"Nao, they've got some kind of contract with the military that spans back 15 years, and goes on for the rest of their lives. Viola and Kruger are never going to leave the army. They're government property."

My movements were reactionary as I ate to the beat. That was a lot to process. Why in the hell would someone agree to sign their life away? I know it's sort of hypocritical coming from someone who wants into Otome so badly, which will probably kill me, but they didn't even agree to anything specific. That contract was them signing away their free will forever.

And 15 years? Natsuki couldn't have been a day over 25. And Shizuru looked barely 2 or 3 years older than her. How the fuck does that even happen?

The company finished eating and we had 30 minutes to digest before morning routines started. Most people spent it just waiting around the mess hall or even stretching and warming up before warm ups.

I wasn't a kiss ass or anything, but this morning I decided to join the crazies who worked out before the work out.

_ Just clear your mind, Nao. If you aren't in it 110%, no matter what ridiculous shit is going on, you'll be left in the dust. _

So I found myself with Nina, Miyu, Haruka, Tomoe and Akira warming up and having a quick, light sparring session with them. Nothing more than light jabs and fancy footwork, but I felt calmer after

I relaxed completely when I took my place in squad formation and we awaited orders from Viola and Kruger, who appeared totally normal without a hair out of the usual.

But, I found myself regretting my morning work out as Kruger pushed us to our very limits within the first hour of our calisthenics. I thought that she had worked us hard after a full day before, but I had no idea how much she had apparently held back.

_Shit, I thought she'd be so much happier after getting laid last night!_

After the hellish second hour ended, my legs felt like jelly and I was having trouble keeping my vision in tact, my body wanting to pass out. Just when I entertained thoughts of doing so on our 16th mile out of 20, I heard a thump like a body hitting the ground.

Turns out, I have great hearing. I looked back and saw that Erstin Ho, a timid blonde who turned out to have almost Mai-sized boobs without an aggressive bone in her body, had fainted on the ground and wasn't getting up. Her roommate, Irina, passed out just a half step later.

I knew that if I stopped now, my body would shut down and want to stop for the rest of eternity. But watching girls that I had bled, cried, sweat, puked, and washed with be left behind made something in my stomach that had nothing to do with hurling, tug. It went against my entire being to even take another step without them.

I briefly looked around at those who had looked at the same time as me at the sound behind us and noticed the following in quick succession:

Shiho was looking at the fallen pair with jealousy. Aoi looked like she was going to yell out. Arika actually did. But what I really saw was Yukino and Haruka.

The brunette was looking at the pair with pity but she also looked like she was about to join them. Next to her was Haruka, whose face looked like she was terrified looking at the slight, struggling girl next to her. I also noticed that her hands were twitching as they pumped with her run like she didn't know what to do with them. I was impressed; she still had energy. I shouldn't have been surprised-the big, dumb blonde could have outstripped me by probably another mile or so, that's how strong she was. Hell, she could probably even do it while carrying-

_Holy shit that's it!_

"Mikoto! Miyu! Tomoe! Chie!" I desperately shouted over our running unit. All of the girls I called looked back at me, as I had slowed down and was now behind everyone.

Instead of stopping I turned 180 degrees and yelled over my shoulder,

"Help!"

It's not really like I could have gotten anymore out than that, though. I was dying. I grit my teeth and told my head to shut up.

_Like hell, you're going to die. I wont let me._

It only took a split second for the four girls to catch on to my plan. They all caught up to me, with me scooping up Irina, and Miyu reaching for Erstin. I watched Mikoto defy gravity as she hefted the much taller Shiho, who didn't protest. Chie delicately swept Aoi into her arms, and Tomoe placed Arika on her shoulders.

As we settled our comrades on our shoulders, we turned as one and started a much, much slower place back to our unit, who had slowed to wait for us.

_It's probably reckless, but there is no way I'm letting my team not finish. We've worked so god damn fucking hard. _I thought savagely.

My choices in help were purely out of necessity and knowledge of my team. To put it shortly, I had picked the muscle of our unit. Mikoto was stronger than any girl her size should be, and Shiho barely slowed her down. Miyu was just an absolute machine. The woman was relentless. Chie, though she was probably the oldest woman on squad, was also a 2ndLt., had a stature that allowed her to be naturally muscular. And Tomoe, well, the bitch was just too tenacious to let anything slow her down.

Catching up, my whole squad was openly staring at me and I just nodded back. They got the signal and everyone picked it up. Haruka, gentle even in motion, quickly grabbed Yukino and put her on her back. I specifically hadn't asked for her because I knew she would refuse anyone except herself to help her closest friend.

We trekked on, and muscles I didn't even know I had burned and threatened to snap, but still, we kept running. In a tight formation with the only sound being feet and panting, we kept running.

Until, "Please."

Everyone snapped their attention to focus on the sound of Miyu. Her voice sounded rusted with emotion.

"Please." She strained. "Someone. Alyssa."

I turned my head the direction that Irina wasn't blocking to watch the small blonde woman get hastily picked up by Akane. I saw that the delicate girl had blood leaking from her nose and ear. No wonder Miyu was about to freak out.

We ran.

I lost count of our miles, and as we went on, the carrying positions switched a bit every mile or so. We were now utilizing the carry as a sort of resting period.

Without warning, our run through the woods from hell was interrupted by a command of, "Halt."

It was Shizuru.

We all stopped, fell to our knees, retching, trying to suck in precious air and resist the blackness creeping up on us so teasingly.

She let us all roll around on the ground for a while and I wanted to kiss her for showing mercy. For some sick reason, she had a slight smile on her face. Before I could get pissed off and freaked out at her sadism, I noticed that it wasn't one of amusement, but of…was that pride? I didn't see Kruger at all.

_Whatever._

I dropped all the way to the ground and let the lactic acid in my legs build up and I admired the treetops, breathing the clean air into my scorched lungs.

"Nao, roll over." A horse voiced whispered to me.

It was Mai. I could only grunt at her.

"Nao, please?" She sounded like she was lying next to my ear. Something about her voice that shook and broke on my name made my exhausted mind want to grant her request, just to make sure she wouldn't have to sound like that.

Every reserve bit of strength I had in my body went into rolling myself over onto my stomach. Unexpectedly, doing this rolled me directly onto Mai, who was flat on her back. I didn't even have enough energy to be startled. My head went directly on her heaving chest where her breasts perfectly fit the curve of my neck, and my ribs aligned with hers, synching up our breathing.

For whatever reason, this position made my whole body relax and my lungs quit burning so ferociously as new air was sucked into them. My muscles stopped screaming and slowly reduced to a painful throb that pulsed through my body.

_This position might be considered sexual, but I. couldn't. give. a. fuck. _

I closed my eyes and succumbed to the sleep sucking at my body and the sound of Mai's steadying heart, beating strong and sure.

I woke up in the same position I had fallen asleep in, but in a different location. I opened my eyes and found that it was actually the same place, but sky was the kind of dark that waited to bloom into light.

_Holy shit, how long was I out?_

I tried to take stock of my body. I was lying on top of Mai and we had our arms around each other, hers locked securely around my back. I'm not a touchy-feely kind of person, at least not with girls who I considered off the 'I'd tap that' list, and that was a very long list. So showing affection wasn't really my thing, but I couldn't deny that it was bliss to wake up to a girl I actually gave a shit about.

I flexed my neck to readjust my head into Mai's chest and nearly gasped. I was sore in the worst way. Struggling, I detached myself from the light redheaded girl and looked around. It was really strange because my comrades were all asleep too, cuddling their respective roommates. I spotted Haruka spooning Yukino, Miyu leaning against a tree with Alyssa in her lap, Aoi tucked under Chie's arm, and Mikoto and Akira pulling off some strange contortion where they had their heads on each other's stomachs.

Who I also saw, was Natsuki. She was crouched by the root of a tree, off to the side of our little clearing and met my eyes. Oddly enough, the dark haired bombshell smiled at me when our eyes met. A real, full smile. It touched her eyes and transformed her entire being. She was absolutely beautiful.

I watched her smile tone down just a touch to give me a small gesture with her hand that I took as, "Wake everyone up." Seeing, I nodded at her. She nodded back and stood, stalking off into the denser trees.

I looked down at Mai who had rolled to her side and extended her hand to touch my thigh. She looked adorable. Her usual worry lines and concerned eyes were totally relaxed. Still, I knew she had to get up.

"Mai." I whispered to her.

Nothing.

"Maiii?" A little louder.

Nothing.

I touched her shoulder gently and shook her softly. "Mai." This was at a normal level of voice.

Still nothing.

Shaking harder, I called her name forcefully,

"Mai!"

She didn't stir. The girls around me were rousing and groaning in pain, but I didn't really notice. I felt the beginning stages of panic mount in my chest.

"MAI!" I shouted.

The damned girl stayed still.

Frantically, I leaned back down to listen at her chest. Her heart still beat. Was she sick? In a coma? Drugged? What?

I moved both my hands to her face and said her name again. As my thumbs hit the corners of her mouth, her eyelids fluttered and fell back down again.

Without thinking, but acting on some instinct, I tried to stimulate the only thing that had gotten a response from her; her lips.

Brushing my thumb over her bottom lip in a test, I watched her nose crinkle in an adorable way.

So I did the only thing an idiot like me would do; I kissed her.

Bringing my face down the needed inch, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to hers firmly in a decided manner.

Though it had been an aggressive decision, it was softer than any kiss I'd ever given or received. I held still, and almost jumped backwards in surprise as I felt her lips move against mine. Immediately, I blanked. I didn't think, I just reacted. The kiss was soft and sweet, and filled with a sleepy kind of comfort that made me want to hum. I brushed her top lip with my tongue, trying to feel more of her impossibly soft mouth. I felt the kiss get deeper as she opened her mouth by a fraction and stroked the very inside of my bottom lip. I was lost in blissful oblivion as I wasted away in her mouth.

"Ara, it seems two of us aren't at all tired."

I immediately jumped up from where I was (on top of Mai, with one hand in her hair, and the other on her waist) and stood at attention.

_Holy fuck, you're in deep shit. Don't look at her. Just look ahead. Shit shit shit shit shit shit you just made out with your roommate! Your virgin roommate! Your virgin, comrade, roommate! And you liked it! Shit shit shit shit shit._

A throat cleared in front of you.

"Uh, at ease ladies."

_Fucking fantastic, that's awesome. Of course Kruger would see that. FUCK._

I hesitantly looked around. My whole company was staring at Mai and me, who was blushing a furious red. Though I didn't find it funny in the moment, it was slightly amusing to see a matching blush across was spread Natsuki's face. Next to her, Shizuru was looking with open amusement in crimson eyes, smiling gently.

_Alright, fuck this. I just carried these girls miles, they're openly gawking at me, most of them have more than slight lesbian tendencies and I am way too damn tired for this shit. _

Rolling my eyes and relaxing, I just shout out, "What? She wouldn't wake the fuck up!"

A beat.

The entire Alpha unit busts up laughing from where they are on the ground. Mai huffs cutely and crosses her arms. I send her what I know is an accidentally smug look.

_What? You kissed me back!_

I project to her. Instead of saying it, I just send her a wink and smirk. She finally loses it and smacks me on the back of my head. I know she's irritated because the arm muscles it would have taken to execute that move must've been screaming sore. But the action itself made everyone around us just laugh even harder, with a couple girls complaining while laughing about their sore abs.

I look at my officers. Kruger's just pinching her nose in an irritated manner and I know I'm in the clear.

Shaking it off, the chiseled woman refocuses on whatever it is brought her back.

"Alpha team, listen up."

Everyone shuts up and Mai nudges me to sit back down. She asked us to listen, and we do.

"While I have been proud as your comrade and considered myself a friend to you all," Kruger's stern face relaxed a little and a corner of her mouth lifted, just a little. "..I can now say that as your commanding officers, you have far exceeded my expectations."

_Okay what the fuck?_

The marble features were back.

"Yesterday our unit completed a 30 miles run through rugged terrain, without stop, in a matter of 4 hours. This in itself is amazing. But what Viola and I were looking for was exactly what happened. When your comrades fell, you picked them up. That is what it means to be a true unit."

_THIRTY miles? She said it was only going to be 20! Uhg, bitch is clever…_

"Ara, I am also impressed with you all. You have not been together with me long, but I know now that I may trust you with my life."

Shizuru finished with a small nod. I'm pretty sure I've never seen her not sporting that irritatingly elegant smile on her face. Whatever.

Kruger picked up the conversation again.

"You all have passed our test of bonds, because that's what it was. A unit under our command will become closer than family. While we will also be in the best physical condition, with skills that no one else has, these goals are also the ones of your rivalry units. But the difference between us will be that no other team will ever exist that is as close, as cohesive, and as _together_ as ours. It is the only way we can succeed in any endeavor. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am!"

And we did understand. Yesterday proved her point. There is no way any individual could have run 30 miles flat in the time that we did. No matter what kind of shape I was in, or what supplements I took, if I hadn't have had my unit around me and Irina depending on me, I know I couldn't have done it.

There was a strange sort of fire in my chest when I heard her speak like this. I look around me: At Chie, who I shared my pervy snarks with, at Haruka, who I could always count on for a good teasing time, at Miyu, who was solid and dependable as a rock, Mikoto and her ridiculous energy and funny immaturity, Shiho, Arika, Irina, Miya and Erstin, who all played around like a barrel of monkeys, at Nina whose deadpan humor matched my own, Tomoe who was a total bitch and I immediately liked. I looked at Yukino, who could sing like a mockingbird but only hummed in the shower, at Alyssa who was really quite brilliant but didn't flaunt it, at Akane, who had a heart of gold and was easy to blush, Akira who pretended not to give a fuck but was just as young as her roommate Mikoto.

Finally, I looked at Mai. I know that I had just kissed her, but it wasn't even on my radar. The busty red head was quickly becoming the person I turned to. I wouldn't call her my best friend, and just _friend_ didn't feel right. But she was something to me, and I knew that our something was mutual. I trusted her.

Then, I saw my two commanding officers. Natsuki, who had bad assery that was only disputed by the fact that she was ticklish and blushed like a fiend. Shizuru, whose beauty and stoicism spoke for her, but loved to tease and play like a girl. Seeing them both together, I saw the hard and softness that they both possessed, I saw the way that Viola stood slightly behind Kruger, as if she had her back. I saw that their very breathing was in sync. I saw Natsuki as the forceful front hardened from the world to shield them both, and Shizuru was her silent guardian, slipping through the back ways to enforce. They were twin pillars of strength and love. They would lead us all. They would lead us to victory and to safety.

Sitting in this moment, feeling the hot thrum of respect and something else in my chest, absorbing each one of my comrades as they absorbed me, I knew. We could fight. We could win.

**R&R**

**With Much Love,**

**Konstantine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, Mayo-kun, Michellereadstoo, RockTheVoteRTV, and noah114 for your kind and motivating reviews. See, see? Reviews=quicker chapter update!**

**Thank you for viewing Chapter 4!**

* * *

Kruger let us all have our moment and then explained to us that we had been given such a grueling work out regimen to get us to this point. It felt a little underhanded, but shit, it worked. We were all pretty damn bonded. She said that while it will now be shortened and not as focal, our workouts will still continue. In place of the rest of it, however, we were to start our actual training. Thankfully, this would turn into more of a normal daily schedule instead of "report to wherever, whenever Kruger says, for something bound to be straight out of Satan's exercise manual."

We would work out in the mornings, and then shower and then report for classroom-style training. We would learn to understand recon, search and rescue, study historic battles, learn strategy, manipulation, seduction, how to withstand torture, escaping from capture, observation, how to survive in different conditions, whatever. It would be in-depth and we would learn it all.

After classroom, we'll break for lunch. 30 minutes before, an hour for lunch, and 30 minutes to digest. Not a bad break.

Midday break will turn into whatever type of specified combat training we have on that day. It could be anything from specialized weapons and their handling and usage, to the in-field exercises of what we studied in classroom. This would lead into dinner, and after a rhythm tape-free meal, the rest of our day was leisure time.

I mentally cheered and thanked the merciful gods on high; I could not have done what I've been doing for much longer. Plus, this way we start the real fun.

After Kruger explained all of this, Viola stepped up.

"Ara, there is another thing that has recently been brought to our attention. While the existence of this event was unclear before, General Fumi has decided to continue with it."

_ Event?_

"At the end of this coming month, in 31 days, there will be a calisthenics competition between the four teams. A track meet, if you will."

Her crimson eyes sparkled as she said this. Apparently Shizuru was delighted with this challenge. She paced up and down in slow, easy steps as she spoke.

"Various events that General Fumi, and the commanding officers, Natsuki and I included, will decide upon. Every team will compete. There is no prize; simply what some would call 'bragging rights'."

She laughed a light, airy chuckle that could have blown over a stiff soldier. Well, _especially _a stiff soldier. Viola was talking about what was bound to be a cutthroat competition between units that would eventually battle for the greatest prize of all, and she was making it sound like some cute playground kickball game.

"We have not yet studied tactics, or strategy, but who can tell me what other uses does this competition provide?"

Her red, red eyes swept over us all and if I actually cared to answer, I might have been too scared to. As it were, I settled for just closing my jaw. Apparently though, someone behind me raised their hand because Viola's eyes locked on a point.

"Ara, Tomoe? Please be so kind as to share your opinion."

I turned my head with the rest of the team to look at her as she answered and internally cackled.

Tomoe's grey eyes shone with admiration and respect, and she didn't look away from the red ones staring at her. Shit, she had such a hard on for General Gorgeous, it was almost distracting.

_Ah, ah, ah, Tomoe. But do _you_ know how she screams when she comes? Nope. Do _I_? Yep! _

I briefly wondered about all the sick, sick things the cross cut hairstyled girl would do to switch tents with me. I smirked a little.

My inner dialogue caused me to miss whatever sickeningly kiss-ass response Tomoe had given, but thankfully I tuned in just in time to hear Viola respond.

"Ara! Tomoe is so very clever!"

Shizuru smiled brightly and winked at the blue-haired puddle of Tomoe before continuing.

"This event is the first chance the teams will have to see what their competition is like, and plan their own strategies accordingly."

Kruger cut in, looking upset.

_There it is. I was wondering why you'd take that Tomoe shit lying down. Your woman is a flirt, Brigadier General. _

"And such an opportunity will not be wasted by those teams. And I'll be damned if it will be wasted by us. Don't be fooled by the outward appearance of the teams when you see them around camp during recreation. From the start of this training period, until the last day of battle, they are your worst enemies. They are the foreign countries threatening your livelihood. Those units would kill you in an instant, and they might even try before the actual competition. There are no rules here. It is war, starting from this moment on. "

She leveled a piercing green gaze on us all, trying to instill the importance. Viola simply stood there, with that fixed look of calm.

"That being said," Kruger continued, "That is less likely to happen as it is unsportsman-like, but war is never fair. Our soldiers are expected to have a sense of honor, as their commanding officers are supposed to train into them. But. The possibility is there."

_Holy fuck, this _is _war. _

It made sense though. We were training to be the number one killing, saving, all around badass force the world would ever see. Of course people would kill for it. I would. Especially those pretentious assholes from Delta Team.

Everyone went a little solemn as we were reminded why we were here. I think it was good for us though, now that we were all bonded and cuddly and shit, we could fight together.

Natsuki nodded her dark head once, satisfied with our mood.

"Any questions? She looked out, expectantly.

"Ara, yes Yukino?"

Viola caressed the syllables of her name gently. The brown haired girl looked a bit nervous at having her attention directed to the Goddess of Seduction instead of the Goddess of War. Haruka discreetly leaned her shoulder into Yukino's from where she was sitting holding her knees beside the smaller woman.

Surprisingly, Yukino's soft eyes seemed to harden as she addressed the honey-haired woman.

"Considering the high probability of ambush for informant and/or other advantages, wouldn't it be prudent to set up some sort of guard or patrol for Alpha Team?"

The mousy haired woman finished with strength, but seemed to let it deflate as soon as the entire message was out of her.

_Holy. Shit. Way to go, Yukino! _

And apparently, I wasn't the only one. Most of my unit was looking at Yukino with either shock or curious respect. Mostly both though. Interestingly enough, Haruka was not one of these people. Her face was set in some expression of…triumph?

Viola smiled. But it was a real sort of smile, as it touched her eyes and left her face looking beautiful for a whole different reason than being terrifying or looking like she was going to rip all of Yukino's clothes off.

"Why, what an advanced idea, Ms. Chrysant. You provide an excellent point. A point that we will immediately move on to later today. Very well done, Yukino."

Though Shizuru started off as a proud General, it seemed old habits were hard to break. Because by the end of her last sentence, she positively _crooned_ the smaller girls name.

Yukino, the poor woman, fought to hide her startled blush without much success.

Kruger cleared her throat, a habit I was noticing that she had when trying to break Shizuru's uncomfortable sexual ice.

"As Viola said, we will cover patrols in our first classroom training later today. As it were, we are immediately launching into our new schedule. Since you have all completed your quota for working out for possibly the rest of the week,"

Natsuki smiled a little and continued.

"…then you will not be required to show up for morning exercise or for combat training this evening."

_Thank fucking God!_

Alpha Team whooped and hollered our approval and gratitude.

Shouting over our noise, Natsuki added.

"Do not forget to eat or that there _is_ classroom training! We will go over more details of the competition there. Now, go and sleep!"

Shizuru smiled with her and finished in her quiet voice that always seemed to carry, "Alpha Team, dismissed."

We stood as one, despite wanting to protest about out aching muscles, and saluted together. The unity felt amazing. That run fucking sucked, and I'd rather have an advanced course on how to survive desert dwelling than do that again, but it sure as fuck did its job.

I wanted to smile in relief at being told that I could sleep. It turned out that we were only really about a quarter mile south from camp, according to Alyssa and her crazy brilliant sky-observing skills. I nodded and started to join my retreating company. Unfortunately, I had a quick realization and stopped my forward movement.

Mai, seeing me freeze, looked back at me quizzically and slightly concerned. I just shrugged at her and said,

"I have to pee."

The busty girl blinked once, and then burst out laughing. I grinned at her, knowing she had been waiting for me to puke or collapse from exhaustion. Even though I was still bone-weary, I had a strange reservoir or energy. And fuck, okay fine, it felt damn good to laugh and relax after that shit show.

Mai settled down and shrugged back, "Me too."

I grinned a little wider and lead off the opposite way into the woods, with her following me. We found a nice little patch of greenery to fertilize; we took care of business, but not without me being unable to withhold a couple good 'bushes in the bushes' jokes. Mai just rolled her eyes and told me to grow up.

Finished, I felt about 30% better and waited for Mai. Finding the treed area we woke up in, the two of us started the way back, comfortable in our silence. But we didn't make it three steps until we heard a snap of a twig. Quickly ducking behind a tree together, we exchanged looks.

_Shit, why'd Kruger have to tell us there were chances of assailants _now?

But instead of men or women clad in forest camouflage or gilly suits, we watched a honey-haired general be tackled by a playful darker-haired woman. General Sexy struck like a leopard with sheathed claws, all bark and no bite. But instead of growling, my serious as a tomb Brigadier General was laughing like a schoolgirl. The women rolled around on the soft grass and play-fought for dominance. It made me wonder who would win if they were actually fighting.

But in this scenario, it was General Sexy.

_Jesus Christ, why is it always Mai and I? They do have a tent! Which is also… next to Mai and I….. FUCK!_

"Ara, ara," Shizuru crooned playfully. "My Natsuki is so eager to love me she can't wait until camp?"

Natsuki blushed vividly but smiled.

_ You're _blushing_ Kruger? You went 7+ rounds with that Goddess last night and you're _blushing?_ Shit is unbelievable. _

I honestly felt like rolling my eyes. But instead, I saw Mai looking at the generals and I tuned back in.

"I just liked seeing you in teacher-mode, and being proud of Yukino. Plus,"

Here, she colored even more.

"I missed you."

Instead of teasing her as I knew it was natural for Shizuru to do, she reached up with one hand and brushed the midnight blue hair away from Kruger's face, cupping the other around the back of her neck and bringing her face down to hers gently.

Now, it was one thing to listen to my generals' kiss and see their profiles of the action, but this was an entirely different experience. The shadow sex was almost like it was just an idea; a noisy, sexy, lovely idea. Watching my generals kiss in person was something so new altogether. I could now see for myself the ease at which their lips fit together, how every tension in their faces relaxed. See the flattening of Natsuki's body into Shizuru's; because every hardness and wall she had crumbled like sand, leaving her open to slip through Shizuru's fingers. I watched as Viola combed through dark blue tresses in a way that wasn't play; it looked like worship.

I was rooted to my spot, amazed. I couldn't believe I was this lucky. In a moment of weak shame, I couldn't find myself to be a pervert. I wasn't even turned on. Some deeper part of me felt like I was witnessing something that was truly beautiful, like a sunrise or a wild stallion running free, or some other poetic shit that mere mortals aren't supposed to be able to describe.

Their kiss was deep and slow, sometimes picking up in rhythmic paces and sometimes holding totally still. I couldn't tell what they were saying to each other, but I'll be damned if that wasn't the most intimate form of communication I'd ever witnessed. They spoke odysseys of love, dependence and safety. They waxed tragic tales of longing and absence. They penned volumes of thoughts so completely complex, only the other could dream of translating them. I watched two people love.

Witnessing this, I couldn't help reflect on myself. A stupid idea, really.

_What do I love?_

Not my parents, my dad died when I was small, and my mother left me when I was 12. What about my hometown neighbors? Oh, all the pimps and hookers trying to recruit me? No, not so much. Did I love my old platoons? I mean, I guess. I made some friends but nothing special. No, I didn't _love_ them. Not in the way I was looking for.

Breaking my gaze on the beautiful women just past me, I caught sight of the light-redhead next to me. Mai. Did I love Mai? I tried to study her. I looked from her shoulder-length orange hair to her petite but sturdy ankles, and all the luscious places in between. She was gorgeous, that was no contest. I liked talking to her; she had a way of being sincere but gentle, witty enough to call my bullshit and respond in kind. I cared when she was upset. I wanted her to be happy. Is that what love is? What about when she's not around? Do I miss her?

I didn't really know. I'm around my entire unit usually all day, and then Mai and I share a tent. I know I don't like it when people fuck with her. Like when Chie teases her, or when Mikoto washes her a little too thoroughly.

Yeah, I mentally signed off. I guess I loved Mai.

_HOLY SHIT NAO ZHANG, YOU LOVE MAI? What the hell does that mean, you idiot?! Now you have to take care of her and protect her and make sure she doesn't get sick or whatever the fuck people who love other people do! You've never taken care of anyone but yourself!_

_Shut up! I could do it. I'm strong enough!_

_No, you're not…idiot. _

_Yes, I am! And if I'm not then.. then.. then I'll get stronger._

_Well… you'll have to. We can't let her get hurt. I'll kick your ass._

_Yeah. I know. _

Oh my god, I'm fucking crazy. I've loved this girl for all of two minutes and I'm already going crazy. Just focus.

I did.

And I saw that Mai's clear as ocean blue eyes were staring right back at me. I should have been startled, but I wasn't. Of anything, it helped me relax. I knew only a very few things in that moment, when Mai was looking into my eyes.

I knew that yes, I did love this girl. This stubborn, caring, beautiful, girl.

I knew that everything was going to be okay.

And I also knew that I wanted to kiss her more than anything in the world.

So, because I'm an idiot, I did.

I drew the needed two inches (when did that happen?) forward, tilted my head, and gently brushed her silken lips with mine. My hands reached forward to find hers, and I held still like that for only a couple seconds.

Giving her soft lips a slight pressure very briefly, I used it as momentum to pull away. Leaning backwards a little bit, I looked into her eyes. I wanted to be scared, but something about the way she had the softest, softest of smiles on her face made it impossible.

So instead of saying anything, she just leaned the space I had taken backwards, forwards, and kissed me the same way I had kissed her.

It was over in seconds, but I got it.

"_I love you too."_

We stayed like that for a couple moments, just looking at one another. Then, a bird's chirping in the early morning air broke us from our little mental vacation. Looking around the tree, I saw that our generals were gone.

I looked back at Mai and she looked at me too.

_What now?_

I reached up and played with the adorable strand of her hair that never seemed to lay flat.

"Come on, let's get back to camp. You look like shit." I said with concern.

She snorted in laughter and shoved me away from her. I tripped back a little and grinned at the redhead.

"You always have to ruin the moment." She turned and started walking away from me, not waiting.

I smiled widely at her back and jogged to catch up with her.

"Whoa, what moment?" I said innocently.

She leveled a gaze at me to see if I was actually denying what had just happened or if I was just being a jackass.

I think she settled on my being an ass because she retorted flippantly,

"The one where you were attempting to put the move on me. Cute try, by the way." I couldn't help but laugh loudly at her response, my mirth echoing through the trees. What? I was happy, sue me.

Instead of bantering with her and possibly "ruining the moment" further, I shut my mouth and caught one of her hands with mine, twining our fingers together. Jesus, her hands were soft.

Mai didn't respond openly, but she readjusted her fingers between mine, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her flush a little. Then she murmured something that sounded suspiciously like, "Better."

We walked without talking through the forestry. It was still morning and we had hours until we were expected to be at classroom training. Within 20 minutes, we were back at the edge of camp. I looked at Mai and she smiled reassuringly, squeezing my hand gently and letting go.

I knew we couldn't just skip through tents in the military, while holding hands and smiling like we knew a secret, but still. Holding hands with Mai was sort of awesome.

_ Oh my fucking God, I'm such a pussy._

I wanted to slap myself.

_Yeah, Mai's pussy._

Holy fucking hell, I wanted to slap myself for a totally different reason now. Of course my libido would ruin my first-ever moment that wasn't 100% lust. Whatever. Just cause I love someone doesn't mean I'm not me.

Feeling a little more balanced now that I mentally double checked the "Yep, still a pervert" box, I started back to my tent after Mai.

Seeing my bed was a fucking relief as I let the little energy I had built up drain away from me. My redheaded roommate immediately collapsed on her cot. I deliberated for a moment.

But just for a moment. I followed her to her bed and fell straight next to her. I guess she was expecting this because she had rolled on her back and was waiting for me to tuck my shoulder under her arm and lay my head on her chest. My hazy mind unconsciously leaned me backwards to kiss her cheek. But before I could settle my head and pass out, she quickly caught my face in her hand and pulled me back up to plant a quick, but semi-deep kiss on my lips. I smiled into it, and pulled away.

I set my head on her chest and muttered, "She just can't get enough of me."

She laughed, deep in her throat, and it vibrated pleasantly through her chest.

"Shut up, Nao."

I did.

I quickly heaved a deep sigh and let her heartbeat carry me to sleep, where I dreamt of singing birds, and blue eyes.

Waking up was a confusing procedure, because it was to me finding myself with my tongue in my roommate's mouth. I was licking the soft part of the inside of Mai's bottom lip when I became aware of what I was doing.

Needless to say, I was shocked to shit. I quickly drew back to bury myself in the cot that smelled strongly of Mai and I stared at the woman in question, who was standing and smirking at me from above.

"It's time to get up. We have to go to classroom training." She smirked and turned to walk out of the tent.

Finally getting my shit together, I flew out of the bed and tackled her from behind. She yelped and flipped, trying to get me off of her. I merely smiled down at her fiendishly. Straddling her, and catching her hands by her head, I leaned down to her face.

"You don't get the last kiss." I whispered. "I do."

She arched an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged, let go of her hands and kissed her deeply.

Then, I jumped up, and walked out of the tent, waiting for her outside. She followed me a minute later looking a little peeved. I just smirked and she rolled her eyes at me, trying not to smile. It only made me laugh out loud.

We joined Mikoto, Akira, Miyu and Alyssa who were heading to the classroom tent, falling into easy step and chatter. Even though I was talking to Miyu, I kept glancing back at Mai. When we were almost to the big tent, the blue haired girl finally said,

"Did Mai steal your uniform?"

I look at her blankly. "What? No."

"Then why are you staring at her? That looks like her uniform."

_Shit, focus up Zhang. These are the best, most intelligent and observant women in the military. If you don't get your shit together, you and Mai will _both_ go to trial._

I laughed in a dead pan way and wise cracked, "No, that's her uniform alright. I'm just waiting for her to notice I put a burr in her pocket."

Miyu chortled.

_That sounded like something you'd do. _I mentally patted myself on the back for such an off the cuff lie. _As a matter of fact… That's something you _should _do._

Smirking to myself, we all filed into the tent where there was an honest to god black board, 18 student-style desk/chairs, and a teacher's desk at the front.

_ Great. _

After a couple minutes, everyone in my unit including the generals were present.

For about two hours we worked out the tactics, style, and importance of patrols and home defense, detailing how Alpha team will do it utilizing our camp's layout. We organized shifts and found that prime defense would be having a series of radios between four people running patrol in changing walk-lines to throw off predictability on a bi-weekly basis. We would install cameras and other systems, along with a handful of other details.

This part was mostly Natsuki's area of teach, with Shizuru writing on the board in flawless script.

When patrol had been figured out, the two of them switched.

Shizuru once again brought up the competition and started to explain that our morning routines would start to shape themselves to reflect the events that will take place for the next month. But, there was a piece of information she waited to mention until last.

"The day before the competition, there will be a mixer of sorts, for all the competing teams." She said calmly. "We can expect this to be a prime opportunity for gathering information on other teams, and for other teams to attempt the same thing on us, by any means necessary."

_A mixer? Holy shit, they're just asking for a poisoned punch bowl and assassination attempts. _

My mind started reeling with all the things wrong with attending an event like that. But luckily, Shizuru had an answer for that too.

"This mixer has been placed in effect to simulate the effects of a mutual territory meeting, such as the United Nations, or an ambassador's trip." It is usually considered neutral and not a dangerous area, or else Alpha Team, or any others, would not risk attending. "

She was still cool as a glass of ice water as she continued on, "Alpha Team, we will need to formulate our strategy on how we will handle the upcoming events and what impression we would like to send."

Her crimson eyed sparkled with that Non-Natsuki smile.

That made me think on the question she just asked. Major General Viola had obviously chosen a defense system she defaulted to when dealing with herself. She resorted to avoidance and distraction through seduction and manipulation. Viola was so good at this, I could tell that she possessed the skills it took to not only lead her interrogators on, but also get them to accidently let slip about themselves, while leading them down the wrong path.

It was almost foolproof. And a woman of her incredible beauty, and disarming eyes could absolutely do it. She was perfect in her defense systems. Why couldn't we use that?

As we all silently thought about our own answers, I saw Natsuki give Shizuru a nod, signaling something.

"Ara, it is a great relief to see you all taking this so seriously." She smiled genuinely. "And as your first assignment, you will formulate your own strategy for the mixer, the event, and anything else you wish, to bring to the team and decide together which is best."

Kruger stood from the desk.

"This is your first assignment as Project Otome candidates. Do not fail."

Shizuru nodded.

"Remember, there is no combat training this evening. Remember to eat. Alpha Team, dismissed."

We stood and saluted.

I just now noticed how hungry I was when I had a moment to think about nothing. As it were, that moment was now. I nudged Tomoe and Nina next to me and asked if they wanted to get dinner. They readily agreed. I watched most of Alpha Team catch onto the idea and we all set off toward the mess tent.

Getting in line, I chatted easily with Tomoe. Well, chatted would probably be the shortest way to describe our conversation. The longer way would be 'we snap back and forth at the other with insulting comments that still manage to prop ourselves up above the other one and then make scathing remarks about any and everything about that person'. So, we're pretty good together. Every once in a while, we'll break down and laugh about a particularly good remark, but it's usually just a dead pan bitch-fest. Coming to the end of the line, I grab a juice and am about to switch trays with Tomoe when I hear a deep sexy voice behind me,

"Nao, care to eat with me?"

I turn around to find intense emerald eyes framed by straight midnight blue hair, looking at me with an open expression. Trying not to be intimidated, or worse, terribly turned on, I nod and offer her my tray. She smiles lightly and switches with me. I notice her tray is piled with everything they were offering that night.

"Whoa, got enough food here, boss?" I say sarcastically.

She raises an eyebrow at me and sits a little away from everyone else, and I take my place across from her.

"The military's got enough funding for everyone to take this much food every night. The little victories count." She ends with a shyly sly half-smile that creeps at the corner of her mouth.

Regardless of how hot that expression is, that was hilarious and I snort unattractively.

"I guess, but how is Alpha gonna fair in the competition if all we're hauling around is fat?"

Kruger laughs.

"It's called discipline, Zhang."

_Yeah, like all the discipline you use when you maul the Major General in open spaces, nice Kruger. Nice._

Of course I wasn't going to say that, but it did put a smile on my face. We continued to talk back and forth, and Natsuki was surprisingly easy to communicate with. You'd think most of her vocabulary consisted of grunts and different pitches of humming noises, but she was actually a fairly well-spoken woman. She didn't speak in long soliloquies, but when she did it was worth listening to.

"So, Natsuki." I intentionally emphasized her name, knowing no one else in the company did that. She smirked at me.

"Why are you dining solo? And with little ol' me, no less." I said, genuine curiosity lacing my voice. I had asked the question to start a new topic because I had glanced across the hall and seen Mikoto climbing all over Mai and it made my jaw clench.

Kruger put her fork down and fixed me with an intense look, which wasn't unusual for her, but the fact that she put her fork down was. The woman ate like a ravenous barbarian.

"One, because I threw a fit and got kicked out of the commanding officer meeting that's going on right now. And two, because you seemed like you already had a defense strategy for this ridiculous mixer/competition bullshit."

Her viridian eyes watched my every move. It was an immediate lie-detector, but she didn't need to use it. I had one of the only officers I've ever respected and trusted 100% in front of me, I sure as fuck was going to use the opportunity for her to train me.

Using my evaluation of Shizuru's personal defense system as a jumping off point, I quickly outlined my plan. Kruger nodded in all the right places, and listened intently. As I went on, the intensity in her eyes became lighter and lighter, until only excitement remained. I would have thought it was weird except for the fact that I was just as pumped.

Our dinner was totally forgotten as we started hashing out the details. She tested all of my ideas, making me make changes and explaining the things I didn't understand. A lot of it was things I'd learn in class, she said, but I had a feeling she was trying out the theory I was basing my strategy off of.

Natsuki was every bit the mentor I had dreamed of. I think we sat at that table for a couple hours, because when we had all but exhausted the topic, mostly everyone was gone, off to leisure time.

Kruger straightened up,

"I'm impressed Nao. Very impressed. That's not easy to do." She smiled at me. I swear to shit, I burst with pride at her praise. I couldn't help it. Natsuki was so damn amazing. In these couple hours, I could only barely keep up with her brilliant strategic mind. She thought of things I wouldn't even dream of considering, especially when we had gone off into hypothetical tangents.

Instead of showing her I was happy, I tried my best to tamp it down with a shrug and a casual, "Whatever."

Oddly enough, this only made her smile wider.

"Come." She said, serious again. She stood and walked out of the dining tent. I jogged after her, asking where we were going.

"To the showers." Kruger said, all powerful and prowling strides. I repeated her statement as a question, confused.

"Yes, the showers. No one in Alpha company has bathed properly in two days. You smell like shit, kid." Her sharp features curled into a grin that sent instantly pissed me off.

"I do not!" She only fixed a look at me.

Reaching the tent, we both started stripping. I wasn't grumbling enough to not notice that the showers were already on.

_Well at least we won't be alone._

Little did I know, this was going to be a weird sort of hell.

Natsuki and I walking into the steaming shower room, and saw that only two people were occupying a showerhead; Shizuru and Tomoe. Now, I have no fucking idea the two of them ended up together, but the fact was that when we walked in, Shizuru saw Natsuki; sinfully delighted. Shizuru saw me, naked, with Natsuki; 50 shades of pissed. Tomoe saw Natsuki; irritated but impressed. Tomoe saw me; smug and challenging.

Shizuru was enough to make me stop, turn back around, and walk out, but Tomoe's challenging squint had my damnable pride rear it's head and accept whatever competition she wanted to start.

All this would have been super cool and not a big deal had Natsuki noticed _any_ of it, but that woman was so hard headed she just walked past the two wet, naked women and started the shower on the other side of them. I wanted to kick her ass. I would have wound up dead because 1) Like I could beat Natsuki at anything. And 2) Shizuru would fucking tear my remains apart.  
I stood there as Kruger reached for the soap first, lathering the wash cloth and started in on my neck and back. I was distracted by how fucking good it felt, and closed my eyes briefly. I opened them again, and realized that that was a huge fucking mistake.

Apparently relishing the wet, naked touch of the lover of a woman who can kill you with a smile on her face is not a good idea. Go figure. Shizuru had a washcloth resting on Tomoe's shoulder, and was staring at Natsuki's movements on my skin like she was itching to come over and correct the fatal mistake. I glanced at Tomoe, and almost laughed. She looked almost the same, but for a totally different reason. She was jealous. Jealous that _my _favorite general was pleasing me in a way, and _her_ favorite general wasn't doing so hot.

I weighed my options. I had prime material to piss off Tomoe. I'm talking, her face would turn different goddamn colors! But to do this, I would run the risk of inciting the wrath of Major General Shizuru Viola, killing machine extraordinaire. Thinking quickly, I decided to go for it any ways, trusting Natsuki to shield me from any backlash I might receive.

My smile directed at Tomoe was absolutely lecherous.

_Bring it on, bitch._

Shizuru had unfrozen and continued washing the blue-haired girl, but was breaking concentration every 3 seconds to look over at Natsuki and I. It seriously put a cramp in Tomoe's 'my General totally wants me more than you General wants you' competition.

Fuck her. I got this.

It went on like that, with Natsuki washing and not even paying half a mind of attention, and Shizuru struggling to hurry through Tomoe's grooming. Then, because I'm a bitch, I had the absolute best and worse idea I'd ever had in my entire damn life.

Just as Natsuki was about to crouch down to wash my legs and lower torso, I said, "Hey, let me wash your hair so this goes quicker." She nodded and responded with a rusked, "Good idea."

I turned so that my front was facing the other washing pair to reach the soap, and Natsuki predictably squatted to continue her diligent cleaning of me. As she was there, I breathed deeply and continued the final blow.

Putting my hands on Natsuki's wetted midnight hair, I started to wash her hair in a methodical fashion. The cleaning wasn't the point. The point was the fact that if I bit my lip and looked over-relaxed, the point of view Shizuru and Tomoe had was them seeing the image of Brigadier General Natsuki Kruger eating out Staff Sergeant Nao Zhang in the company's shower.

Of course that wasn't what was happening, and to Natsuki and I, there's no way it could even look like that. But when I heard a loud clatter, I looked up and saw that Shizuru had dropped the bar of soap in her washcloth and was staring at Natsuki and I, those dark crimson eyes flicking between the two of us. She looked a like she didn't know what to do with herself. Tomoe was furious.

I could barely contain a cackling laugh. I knew I had won, and didn't need to push it. I tried to ignore the two of them for the rest of the time there and washed my general to the best of my ability, talking to her about shit dining food and whatever the hell else.

I made it back to my tent as the sky was just about getting dark. Natsuki and I separated at our two tents and said goodnight. I lay in Mai's cot, waiting for her, wondering where she was, and reflecting on what was probably the best day of my life. I smiled to myself. Yeah, I had it pretty damn good right about not.

I heard our tent flap unzip and Mai staggered in. I got up and asked her what the hell happened. She just muttered something about yoga with Mikoto and I tried not to grit my teeth.

_Whatever, deal with it tomorrow._

I laid her down in her cot and turned the lamp off. I crawled in bed next to her and tried to relax. I was relaxed until I felt her sniff me and growl.

"What the fuck?" I said, half amused and half confused.

"You showered?"

"Oh, uh. Yeah?" I didn't get it.

"Without me?"

I was so lost. "Yeah. You ran off with Mikoto after dinner and Natsuki said I smelled so... I showered." I shrugged, not seeing the point of the conversation.

A long pause.

"With Kruger?" she sounded innocent.

"Uh, yeah." Silence.

I could tell that Mai was still thinking, but I could have a mental crowbar and still not be able to pry a single thought out of her if she didn't feel like sharing. So I shrugged again and settled back into her. Then, like a reoccurring nightmare, the tent light to our left, flipped on.

From Mai's side of the tent, I know I didn't have to worry about hearing them, but after a couple minutes it was impossible to miss,

"NATSUKI KRUGER, DO NOT LIE TO ME. I SAW YOU WITH MY OWN EYES IN THE SHOWER."

Mai and I both stiffened. Mai, because she was surprised. I did, because I knew right then and there that I was royally fucked.

There was a moment and it sounded like Kruger's deeper voice was almost pleading at a louder volume.

"YOU'RE SAYING YOU WERE NOT LICKING THE PUSSY OF ONE OF YOUR LOWER OFFICERS?"

_Shit._

I immediately felt myself land painfully on the solid, dirt packed ground as Mai kicked my sorry ass out of her bed. I stood bolt upright,

"Mai! It's not what you think!"

She rolled over to face me and to my absolute horror, not only was she seven different levels of pissed off, deep in her eyes, there was an ocean of hurt.

"REALLY, Nao? 'It's not what I think?' THAT'S the line you're going to start with? Jesus Christ, and here I thought that you weren't such a low-life perverted lesbian rapist who just wanted me for a quick fuck JUST LIKE ALL THE REST OF MY PLATOONS."

She wasn't done yet, and I couldn't do anything to stop her but try to make defensive gestures and open and close my mouth, fighting for words... Like a moron.

"But if this 'ISN'T WHAT I THINK' then suuuure! Of COURSE I'll believe you! Whatever. I've seen the way you look at Kruger, Nao! But I thought you just thought she was hot, like you think EVERY FUCKING GIRL HERE IS. I know you don't do emotions cause you're 'bad ass Nao Zhang and I like to deflect real life with perverted comments and stupid shit'! But I didn't expect you to bolt to the first shower fuck you could find!"

By the time she had finished, she was breathing hard and was standing three centimeters in front of my cowed face. The silence was deafening. Wait… the silence?

Just then, I heard a rapping at the center pole of our tent door. I looked at Mai, whose face was drained of color. Trying to be steady, I voiced out, "Come in."

Instead of coming inside, a flap just unzipped fully to the ground and in the doorway stood a blank-faced, flat-eyed Shizuru Viola.

"You two, come with me."

**R&R**

**With Much Love,**

**Konstantine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to Guests 1, 2, and 3 and Mayo-kun, because you don't have accounts and I couldn't PM you.**

**I know this chapter is very action-oriented, but it's necessary. Sorry!**

**Thank you for viewing Chapter 5!**

* * *

_Great Nao, you always knew you were going to die in the military, but by your own general because of some lame-ass joke? Way to go._

While my mental spunk was still up to par, I was actually sweating I was so scared. I would bet my life on the fact that not a whole lot of people have seen Shizuru Viola pissed off, and that was probably because none of them lived to tell the tale. I would bet that a handful had seen the gorgeous chestnut-haired woman anything except playful and collected. But tonight, I would join the few, because the look in Viola's blood red eyes as she commanded Mai and I follow her out of our tent screamed for just that- blood.

I walked a little behind Mai, who was a pace behind Viola. I was behind her because I bet she was even more pissed with me, now that we had been caught doing… whatever was against regulation about screaming at your roommate because of something you both eavesdropped in on from your generals-turned-lovers.

_Well it's not like she can get us discharged because of having an illicit relationship? She and Natsuki have been hooking up for the past three days! _

Trying to use that as a grounding thought, I followed the stiff-backed form of the Major General as she swept further and further away from the sleeping encampment, and into the forest, brightly lit by the moon.

Finally, she stopped. I looked up and saw that she had come face-to-face with an _extremely_ uncomfortable looking Natsuki. It sort of made me want to smirk at her if I hadn't been in such shit. I stopped walking when I drew even with Mai, and we all formed a small little circle.

But speaking of me, Shizuru suddenly whirled and fixed me with her crimson eyes, demanding my full attention upon pain of death. I swallowed.

"Explain yourself." Her voice was quiet as a grave, and just as threatening.

Taking a deep breath, and knowing all eyes were on me, I decided honesty was the best policy. If murderous reds, glaring blues, and pleading greens were all directed your way, yeah. You'd tell the truth too.

I started from dinner, when Natsuki had asked to eat with me (I casually stressed that it was _food_), and when I saw Mai leave with Mikoto. I explained how that had already put me in a foul mood, and I thought that pissing Tomoe off would have set me right as rain. The first part was for Mai, it would help me later on if she knew I was a little jealous. Whatever the generals made of that was whatever. Mentioning how Tomoe tried to make a game out of it had set Natsuki's eyes to a squint, as if she was sort of pissed but still knowing she was in the doghouse. I went on through my own explanation of the shower events, and finished. Silence.

"So." Viola said slowly, albeit much more calmly. "Nao wanted to _use_ my Natsuki to play a game?"

"Shizuru!" Kruger interjected. We all turned to her. "It was just a stupid prank. Tomoe's been needing to be put in her place since you got here." The dark haired woman crossed her arms and looked away, a childish pout on her face.

"Exactly!" I agreed, exasperated and relieved that I might not be about to die. "It was just a stupid prank."

Plowing through how I knew exactly what it looked like to hold Kruger's head at crotch level, I tried to be calm and emphasize how it was only to piss off Tomoe. I ended with a deep breath and waited. It turns out leaning so heavily on Tomoe was a mistake because…

"Ara, then if Nao is with Mai… as Natsuki and I gathered from your kissing in the woods and your argument just now." Shizuru threw these words around casually, as if she were thinking aloud. "Why does she care so much about gathering attention from Tomoe?"

My face fell. What the fuck does that mean?

_ Of course they know about Mai and I. They're fucking robot-ninjas. Fuck this, I guess everyone here is just a goddamn lesbian, hooking up with each other. So. Fucking. Great._

Mai, who had been silent this entire time, finally found a reason to speak, "Yeah, _Nao_, why do you want Tomoe to notice you so badly?" she challenged, apparently still furious.

I blanched.

"Mai, are you serious?"

She just stared at me.

"Mai… come on." I tried not to sound nervous. A pissed off Mai did not make for a happy Nao. "It's Tomoe? That girl is a bitch!?"

Blue eyes continued to fix me in place. There was nothing I could do. Should I grovel? I feel like she wants me to grovel. I was saved by her next words, though not by much.

"Nao... Sit."

I didn't even think, I just sat down on the ground, folding my legs under me and looking up at her. Seriously, anything she asked of me to get me out of this mess was hers.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a pussy and I don't deserve to be able to call myself Nao Zhang, badass party of one, but if the girl you decided you loved was looking at you with equal parts suspicion, anger, and hurt, you would run marathons for her too.

We were broken from our little 'you suck/I know I do' stare by a muffled sort of laughing that was growing louder. I looked over to see Kruger stifling her laughing mouth with her hand. I glared at her with every bone in my body that Mai hadn't turned to jelly.

While my glare had no effect, the one sent from ruby red eyes did. In fact, it shut her up immediately.

"Ara, Natsuki may go and join her little friend on the grass there."

Viola's voice was still that quiet pitch, but she sounded much more relaxed. Her words were a friendly invitation to anyone else, but I knew that her meaning was a direct order for Kruger to sit her ass down.

And apparently, she knew it. Because in a flash, she had ducked to sit next to me, pouting like a child.

Mai looked at me and growled, "Do not touch her."

Viola merely looked impressed and touched the redhead's shoulder to draw her closer and whisper in her ear. The uneasiness I felt at the action tripled when Mai turned her head to whisper back.

I whimpered audibly, and received a sharp jab to my ribs in reply.

"Fucking idiot!" Kruger whisper-snarled. "I didn't even do anything and now I'm paying for your shit!"

"Hey!" I snapped back. "Don't fucking touch me, we'll both be fucked! And it's your psycho-possessive girlfriend!"

Emerald eyes flashed.

"At least I'm not the one who's whipped!"

"You idiot! You're sitting on the fucking ground too!" I might have pushed it too far, swearing at and calling my commanding officer an idiot, but this was too far off appropriate.

Kruger snorted dryly.

"Yeah, but at least I'm whipped and _getting some_."

It was a good point, and totally true, but I glared at her anyways. We continued to bicker back and forth from our submissive places on the ground. I probably would have found the whole thing funny if it weren't for the fact that this entire situation was _weird as fuck_. Talk about an alternate universe…

The genteel clearing of Shizuru's throat interrupted us. Both of our green eyes froze on her and we waited for the verdict.

"Since this is both of your first offenses of infidelity," Viola began calmly.

_ Infidelity?_

"And since you are both kept women." Mai stated, just as smoothly.

_This is scary as fuck. And 'kept'? I feel like a puppy…_

"We have both decided to grant you each immunity and not punish you for this indiscretion." Shizuru smiled a peaceful sort of smile and continued. "But if _anything_ of this nature happens between the two of you again, the consequences will be much, much different. Do you both understand?"

Twin pairs of eyes nodded frantically. Hope bloomed in my chest and I felt a ton of bricks lift off of me as Mai smiled delicately at me and offered me a hand to help me up.

When standing, she continued to pull me until I was against her, and she kissed me flush on the lips. I wanted to pull away and not give our commanding officers such a show, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Shizuru do the exact same to Natsuki.

_Fuck it. _

I just relaxed and kissed Mai like I was coming home. I knew she was claiming my lips, and in extension, me, but I really could give less of a shit. It felt too damn good to resist being claimed. Especially by Mai Tokiha. We continued kissing for a little bit, and then broke for air and slight smiles.

Stroking my cheek with a couple of her fingers, she gently cooed at me.

"Come on, let's get back to camp. You look like shit."

I laughed out loud, hearing her repeat my own moment-ruining words back at me. I could really only nod and take her hand.

Turning back to my generals who were slowing stripping each other of their jackets, I yelled, "Christ, get a room!"

Natsuki froze, and allowed Shizuru to switch to kissing her neck hungrily. Viola didn't even look up. Kruger just grinned at me wickedly and shouted back. "We would, but we didn't feel like giving you anything to watch tonight!"

My mouth fell open.

Mai laughed out loud and touched my jaw for me to close it, and tugged me back to the grounds.

"You were asking for that."

I could only nod, still shocked.

_Kruger, the sneaky bitch. And Viola! Jesus, I need to up my game…_

We headed out to our campgrounds, careful of the night patrol. Walking back the way we came at a much slower pace, it was truly nighttime now. Mai and I didn't rush, instead I just listened to her speak about how Mikoto wasn't anything except a little sister figure to her. I think she was apologizing, but I had had enough drama for one night and just nodded my okay. Knowing me, I think she sensed that I was having an emotional overload and softly bumped into my shoulder for some light support.

In my head, it was a kiss.

This time when we entered our tent, I wasted no time throwing myself down onto Mai's bed. It felt a little wrong, though. Frowning tiredly, I just got back up and roughly grabbed her wrist to drag her down with me this time.

_Fixed._

She laughed in that whole, comforting way of hers and it only served to settle me down more. Mai flipped to lie flat on her back and let me assume my preferred spot on her chest. I completed our weirdly domestic ritual by kissing her on her cheek. And again, her soft and sure hands caught me from settling completely to kiss me properly. But, unlike last night, she held on to my lips when I went to pull away.

Now, I was tired. Totally. But there is no fucking way I was _that _tired. My body started to hum, like a cold generator was being switched on and warming up. I wiggled up a little, to allow easier access for our kiss and deepened it. We broke a couple times to readjust. I took the liberty of softly biting her bottom lip. In response, she let out a gentle sound that took my entire being from 'yeah, it's nice to kiss' and launched it onto platform 'I need to fuck her right now'.

_Holy fucking shit, cold shower cold shower cold shower right now please! Take it easy Nao, she's a virgin and you're a horndog 13-year-old-boy. YOU SUCK, LIBIDO._

Placing my hand on her face and pushing her flatly on her back, and her head away from me, I kissed her lightly once, and wiggled back down to burrito myself in the smell, heat and feel of Mai.

_Self-control: 1, 13-year-old-boy: 0_

I grinned and quickly fell asleep.

I was currently on lap 19 of an obstacle course that our generals had set up. On the 20th lap, we were to start to do it blind folded until we reached 30. It wasn't such a big deal though, because it was a great introduction into learning echolocation and muscle memory. Alpha team had already done the usual exercises, but the intensity was doubled as the time was cut in half. The new schedule fucking rocked.

When we all had accomplished our set tasks, Shizuru and Natsuki finishing in record times that were matched only by each other, we hit the showers. Ironically, this was the part that got me a little nervous.

What? The last shower I took almost had me get killed by three, no, _four_ different women. I just now realized that Kruger probably would have beaten the shit out of me if Viola had let her.

I looked to the blue-haired woman as we walked and waited for her decision on the shower rotation. But apparently, her lover didn't trust her with anything to do with showering and the company anymore, because it was Viola who gave the command.

"Ara, I feel that I am missing my sweet Yukino." Shizuru said in her strange, lilting accent. "Let us mix it up, shall we? Shower rotation Oscar, if the team doesn't mind?"

Everyone laughed as Yukino swallowed audibly. By now, we had all realized that Shizuru was a shameless, but harmless, flirt. Alpha team had been shocked at her outward way of soft sultriness, inappropriate winks and pick up lines, and overall uh… _full_… figure. Now though, it was easy to let it pass as levity. But some of our more delicate teammates were still susceptible to blushing.

Honestly, it seemed like Shizuru preferred it that way. Her favorite targets seemed to be Yukino, Akane, Tomoe, Erstin, and strangely enough, Nina. My personal most enjoyed entertainment was when Viola chose Nina. The solemn girl didn't go starry-eyed like Tomoe, but she stammered and blushed with a locked jaw that simply sent Shizuru to heaven. It's probably because her reaction was almost identical to a different blue-haired ice princess.

After pairing up with Akira and getting clean, we all headed to the mess hall and prepared trays. And like some sort of nightmarish déjà vu, I stopped in my tracks to see Kruger smirking at me and offering to switch plates and sit with me. Reluctantly, I switched with her.

Her smirk widened to a full grin as she gestured over her shoulder to where Mai and Shizuru were already sitting. To get the smug look off of her face,

"Of course, I guess you wouldn't have asked without already getting permission." I sneered. For good measure I added, "Good dog."

She colored slightly but impressively glared at me as she spat out, "Fine, you creep." Her grit-rough voice sounded out, "I was going to go over your outline for your tactics before classroom, but never fucking mind."

We sat down at the end of an Alpha team table, not even interrupting Shizuru and Mai's light conversation, which seemed to flow strangely easily.

Laughing once, I conceded, "Fine. But don't expect me to pull punches just because you're an officer. After all, they told us that you're just another one of us."

I said it because it really did feel like it. Since Viola got here, Kruger's thawed out more with the group than I ever thought she would. The past couple of days made it seem like General Gorgeous was the missing ingredient to the squad, and it made us all see our commanding force as a little more human.

At my acceptance of her help, Kruger smiled genuinely. "And don't expect me to take it easy on you just because I consider you to be an equal." She paused and then let her face drop to a little bit more formality. "Now, where is your outline? If we edit it on paper, it'll be a much cleaner presentat-"

"KRUGER, CAN I SPEAK TO YOU FOR A MOMENT?"

My face had drained of color and I felt the too-familiar feeling of dread sink my stomach. I knew this would be brought up, I just didn't think so soon. I realized that half the team was looking at me so I schooled my features into the safe 'what-the-fuck-ever' look.

Everyone continued eating except for Mai, Viola, and Natsuki. Clearing her throat the navy-haired woman stood up and grunted out, "Zhang, take a walk with me."

I didn't look at the girl next to me, or the one across from her, I just ducked my head and quickly filed out of the tent after Kruger. She walked to a couple paces outside the mess tent, but then turned and looked at me squarely.

_Better get to it, Zhang. _

I took a deep breath and tried to steel myself.

"I don't know how to read."

My eyes never left hers. I couldn't stand to see the woman pity me. Still, I needed to confirm that she did. But damn her, because I just couldn't get a read on the icy facial expression she wore.

"You don't know how to read." Kruger's sensually deep voice sounded out the words slowly, like she was trying to process them. For the first time ever, her emerald eyes were the ones that unsettled me, instead of her lover's red ones. I felt Kruger looking into my eyes and searching for something, but I didn't know what.

I waited in silence nervously, impatiently, and finally snapped.

"Look, I grew up in a whore house. It's not like there was a whole lot of Tolstoy lying around for me to study." I had wanted my voice to be like hers- steely and hard. Instead, it came out like I was defending myself.

Kruger breathed in deeply and looked off into the sky a little above my head. Breathing out, she glanced to the ground and back up to me again.

"You will never become an Otome if you cannot read, Nao."

My heart sank.

"But if you want it as badly as I know you do, then I will agree to teach you."

I couldn't believe it. She was willing to teach me how to read? I wasn't stupid, and I knew how to spell my name and a couple other words that I had memorized the shape of, but I had never even had the chance to learn. As a reflex, doubt instantly bloomed in my mind. Why would she even do that? I had a feeling that it took a long time, and lots of patience and practice to learn letters and things, so what did she care? Thousands of soldiers were cut from Otome, salivating to take my place.

Her expression softened by a fraction at my skeptical face. It wasn't pity though, I knew what pity looked like. Kruger leveled a gaze at me that I would only call 'compassionate'.

"I will help you because you are an Alpha Team woman now, Zhang. We all have reached a point where no one can be lost."

Somewhere in my head, I realized that she probably wasn't used to caring about people, and was pretty shitty at communicating it.

_Well, that makes two of us._

"Also," she continued and cleared her throat. "Also, you're a good kid. And uh," she cleared her throat again and I tried not to laugh at her display. "And I want you to succeed. You're… you're going to do great things, Nao."

Natsuki blushed a little and tried to look anywhere by my eyes. Which was a good thing, because I must have been hormonal or something because the disbelief or whatever I was feeling was misting my vision.

I shook myself and cleared my throat too.

"Er, thanks." I grunted out.

Natsuki only nodded her head and then seemed to get her bearings back, as she straightened up and fixed her voice to be a Brigadier General Kruger once again.

"You will join me in my tent every night at 2100 hours for tutoring sessions."

I wanted to whine. In fact, I did. But the actual whining noise I made was an accident. "What? You're going to tell Viola?" While letting my inner childishness shine through, I couldn't help but pout while I was at it.

Kruger only raised a dark eyebrow and said shortly,

"Asking me to keep something from Shizuru is a ridiculous request."

_Figured as much._

I sighed and nodded.

_Let the slow, painful degradation of my pride commence. _

"Come. We're about to be late for classroom training. Go on ahead and I will join you shortly. As for the tactics pitch, just do it orally. I take it you've become efficient enough at that?"

I only grinned and confirmed.

Kruger nodded and patted me on the shoulder in an awkward display of affection, at least I think that's what it was, and I turned around and left. Even though the contact had been brief and stiff as a corpse, I wanted to smile because of it. She was genuine in her concern for me, and it was a weird rush, knowing that someone so hardened could be so soft.

Walking into the classroom, and slipping into a desk, I caught Mai and Shizuru's almost identical expressions.

"_Where have you been?"_

"_Where have you been, and where is Natsuki?"_

I chose to mentally answer my roommate with an "_I'll tell you later" _look. I knew I would have to tell Mai. I haven't tried to keep anything from her yet, but I just knew that it wouldn't go over well.

_Besides, if you ever want to hope of getting some, it'd be best if you didn't piss her off too badly._

_Really, Nao? Sex, again? Seriously?_

_Hey, I'm you. Before that orange-haired angel, it was sleep, sex, eat, sex, drills, sex, sleep some more, and top it off with sex. _

_Eh, good point._

At this point, I just resigned myself to going absolutely insane. No wonder people without consciences are happier- this shit is awful!

Kruger swept into the tent a moment later and immediately launched into asking people for their strategies. I listened as everyone pitched, some people pitched with their roommate, but all in all, it was interesting.

Basically, it was split between offense and defense. The more Haruka-styled idea revolved around going in guns blazing, trying to be the biggest and baddest fuckers possible. The Akane-style was to lock down the fort and wait for the attack. When it sounded like they were starting to discuss each one, Kruger cleared her throat.

"Ara, I do believe our little ray of sunshine has yet to gift us her strategy." Shizuru's eyes sparkled with amusement. Kruger probably told her my idea. "Nao, if you would be so kind?"

I grunted and stood up.

"I think that we should use both. It has to be well balanced and perfectly exercised and executed. Our unit has to function like one individual. That individual is actually Shizuru." I said this last bit a little awkwardly, as I looked at the woman in question. She merely looked back at me, smiling lightly.

"We need a deflective front. We can't come across as aggressive, but definitely powerful enough. It has to be subtle when we face the other teams at this mixer shit. Our plans have to be so that neither our offense nor defense are detectable. We have a month to learn manipulation, which is how we're going to get a lot of our information at this thing. But most of it, we'll need to do undercover reconnaissance before it even happens."

I took a breath and looked around at my teammates, hoping someone would buy into this.

"We're going to be the most informed and least informative. Then, when we're holding every card, and every chip, we'll play them all at once."

I sat back down. I tried not to look at anyone, but Kruger caught my eye. The edges of her mouth were twitching and she subtly nodded at me.

After a pause, Alyssa spoke up and looked in Yukino's direction.

"Do you think it wiser to split into factions to train? One work on the actual event training, and the other on the forward front?"

The addressed woman nodded her brown head in thought.

"It would also do well to send the training team to the mixer as a surveillance squad, or some kind of undercover work force like the caterers. This will make it so guests turn a blind eye on them."

And just like that, everyone fell into debating what factions who would go into and what and when we should do for the upcoming month to prepare. Apparently, they liked my idea. Go figure.

Miyu started to write things on the board that Alyssa directed. I glanced to Natsuki for help. Catching my glance, and seeing what was about to happen, she cleared her throat.

"I think it is needless to say, excellent idea Zhang. Congratulations."

The company whistled and cheered a congratulations. I couldn't help but smile a little bit. I just nodded slightly in a general direction from my seat at the back.

"With that in mind, we will immediately start on reconnaissance this week to…"

Kruger kept on talking and we learned all about recon; what makes it up, the importance, the history, the people famous for it, equipment, everything. Two hours of than and we went out to field exercises.

Recon week passed by in a flash. Now that we had a purpose for training, everyone was excited. We work out in the mornings, showered, went to classroom, where it was eventually decided that Miyu, Alyssa, Chie and Yukino were to go in a team. Haruka was _not_ happy about the decision to leave her out of it, but the tantrum she threw pretty much proved the point as to why she wasn't going. Behind her, Aoi pouted sadly. After class was a break time that we used to unravel the plan some more, or sleep. Mai and I usually just made out in our tent. A couple times she even cooked for me for fun. Just one more reason to love the fuck out of this girl.

After break, we went to the field, were we split up for the team going on recon to the opposing units, and the rest of us, who had a more detailed training. Our leisure time turned into "General _, will you teach me _?" I joined in on some, and observed on others. Like when Shizuru was giving Chie a crash course in seduction. Turns out, Shizuru's a great teacher- Chie made Erstin faint at the end of it. Aoi almost beat her black and blue, but it was worth it.

But every single night, a couple hours after we were all done and had eaten dinner, I found myself in the tent next door, staring at infuriating little squiggly lines that refused to make sense to me. Grammar is the dumbest fucking thing ever made. And that's also considering the fact that there is a machine invented for picking your nose.

Kruger was actually not half bad at it, but she sometimes got frustrated when I took my anger out on her. I usually apologized for it. Usually. But Shizuru always stepped in for her and made me keep going.

It's seriously not easy to piss that woman off, I even tried my hardest one night. She had just laughed at me and kissed me on the head as she set down a kettle of tea.

I felt weird about the fact that I was so damn comfortable with Natsuki and Shizuru. In our little tent, it was a whole other world. Where they kissed as though it was natural to do so, and the honey-haired woman hugged me warmly when I wrote my first complete sentence. I guess she didn't want to flirt with me, because she only called me pet names.

"Ara ara, you're moving so very quickly, darling."

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled, desperately trying to tamp my pride down.

"You should show Mai." Her silken accent wrapped me up with care. She wanted me to be proud of myself. Unlike Natsuki, who was as affectionate as a rock with anyone besides Shizuru, the taller woman had no problem with me wrapping her around my finger.

I smiled at her, "I will."

And I did. I had dropped the illiterate bomb on Mai the same day I told Natsuki. She was confused, but the only thing she said was if she could help me learn. Knowing she was only trying to help, I tried to make her understand that my pride wouldn't allow for that to happen.

Her orange head shook, smile on her face.

"So stubborn." Her eyes fixed me in place. "You weren't trying to hide this from me, were you?"

I fidgeted a little bit.

"No"

"Did you think about it?"

"…yes."

I was shocked as hell when she almost tackled me with a kiss.

"Thanks for telling me." Was her simple answer to my raised eyebrow.

Mid-way through the next week, Yukino, Alyssa, Chie, and Miyu came back from their mission. It had gone perfectly. They hadn't been detected or even come close to it, and the information they provided was pure gold.

Beta team with Col. Paraietta and Maj. Amuria were going on the defensive. They wouldn't attack unless provoked. Excellent. That means if we're good enough we can get information from them at the mixer.

Charlie team turned out to be a fucking mess. Col. Sakamoto and LtGen. Wilcke had a pretty good fighting force, but zero strategy. Alyssa said that it could be dangerous, but was most likely to fail.

Our biggest threat came from Delta team and LtCol. Kanzaki and Maj. Kunoi. They were strong, disciplined, and powerful. Their style seemed to be intimidation with a splash of seduction for info. On the flip side, they weren't very intelligent and had massive holes in their defense.

After a brief meeting with Alyssa, Yukino, Shizuru and I, we decided to send the recon party out again later in the week to focus on Delta team.

Our strategy was working in perfect condition. All we had to do now was train, and then execute.

The night of the mixer was interesting to say the least. Earlier that week, Fumi had sent an order to the commanding officers of each team saying that all candidates had to be 'partially alive' or the team responsible would have to forfeit the competition. _Cool_.

Alpha team dressed to the nines for the occasion. Shizuru explained that it actually _was _a type of uniform.

"Are you going to take a beautiful woman in a stunning dress and exquisite heels walking directly towards you lightly? Most likely no." She smiled and winked at us all. "Now take that picture and cross it with a woman stomping to you in boots. Ara, quite the difference, no?"

We had all laughed then, but arriving in the enormous big top tent where the mixer was to be held, it made perfect sense. The Delta men wore intimidating black suits, Beta came in identical white dresses, and Charlie was decked out in their dress greens.

Alpha team had been ordered 12 different types of beautiful dresses, and the other 8 were catering uniforms. I was rocking a halter topped black number. Next to me, Mai had on a sparkling strapless silver dress that made me want to stare at her for a couple days. We had decided to have a loose partner-accountability system for safety. That, and no one was comfortable abandoning their roommates.

I approached the bar and ordered a gin and tonic, hold the tonic. Akira nodded and set about making it. I waited and was saved from paying by a man sliding up to the bar and smoothly saying,

"I'll pay for the beautiful woman." He had spiked blondish hair and a scar between his eyebrows. His smile was a mega-watt white.

_You've got to be fucking joking. Just my luck. _

I allowed myself to channel Shizuru. Spending so much time in her tent let me do this pretty easily.

Laughing gently, I said in a playful tone, "Does that usually work for you?" I made sure to keep eye contact for a moment too long, then swirled my drink demurely.

He laughed in his throat.

"It usually does, yes." He eyed me (and my ass) with curiosity. "Sergeant Sergay Wong. Delta Team."

_I know who you are, ya jackass. You're the guy who likes the teenage porn and eats with your left hand. I can't believe I've been assigned _this_ prick._

I took his offered hand in mine to shake lightly, letting him think he could crush the fragile thing in his own.

"A pleasure, Sgt. Wong." Peeking at him through my eyelashes, I smiled softly, coyly.

"This is usually the part where I get the name of such a charming woman."

I let his bright smile bring a flush to my face.

_ Holy shit, I am going to puke. _

"And I would be more charming with a name? How do I know you aren't just flattering me?"

"Well, because you truly do look beautiful."

I held my breath and flexed so that blood would rush to my face once more.

"It's good that this hasn't turned into a squabble. Our team was expecting _someone_ to make a move." I looked around innocently; like I was amazed everyone was just oh so friendly and forthright. "I'm glad it really is just a party!"

Wong laughed and agreed with me. He signaled to Akira to give me another round. And another. And another. We kept "talking" for about an hour and a half. In that span, I consumed about 12 ounces of my drink. I swayed on my feet and my words started to slur.

Out of the corner of my eye, I say Mai watch me and talk to some other blonde guy, this one with brown on the bottom of this head.

Wong let me lean on his shoulder, as I laughed so hard I almost toppled over.

"Ms. Alpha, you really are looking a little worse for wear. I'll take you back to your tent. Would you come with me?"

"Noooo!" I laughed some more. "No no no nope! I'm alllll good, sergeant! Sooo… what's up, doc?" I giggled. My shit-eating grin was firmly in place.

His charming demeanor screeched to a halt like someone had cut the power to a breaker. He loomed over me, all broad shoulders and height.

"Do you know who will compete in your events tomorrow? Are they any good?"

I giggled.

"Silly Sergayyyy. I can't tell you that!" I slapped him on the chest and giggled some more.

"But! If you're a good boy and top this off, I promise I'll tell ya!"

Almost frantically, he motioned to Akira, growling when she was deliberately slow.

"Here you are. Now, how are they?"

I smirked and pointed to Akane, Irina, Aoi, Shiho, and Miya, making little pinging sounds as I hit each one with my gun-shaped hand.

"They're goooooooood! We train like, every other dayyy!" I pouted. "It's so hard!"

Sergay's smile was truly some thing frightening as he was ecstatic enough to push me off of his shoulder, and onto the bar. He fitted his hand on my face and kissed me roughly.

Pulling away, he breathed "Thank you. So, so much."

Spinning away, he stalked off into the crowed.

Immediately, I straightened up and headed to the southern tent wall. Kruger sat at a table, one of her legs peaking out of a side slit on a golden floor-length dress, sipping a flute of something.

I dropped myself onto the seat next to her. She spared a careless glance over me.

"So?"

"Gimme that." I took the flute out of her hand. "I've had nothing but gin-flavored water all night." I grumbled.

"Nao." She chided.

I downed what looked like champagne but was actually apple juice. "Information planted. He was tactless. Even outright asked me for our players."

Kruger nodded.

"Keep your voice light, Nao." Her dark tresses swayed as she looked around the room casually. "I've been tailed by Major Takeda the entire night."

"Did you plant his the audio transmitter?"

I snorted. "Hell yes. Dude wouldn't stop pawing me."

She nodded and stood for another drink.

"Good. Then that's all we need do. I'm going to try Takeda and then we can all get the hell out of here. For now though, go make some friends or something. Try to play nicely, Nao." Kruger's green eyes fixed me with a firm look.

I just held up my hands in an 'okay, okay' gesture.

I got to know some girls from Beta team really well. Especially two of them named Rodoreamon and Mamiina. Mamiina reminded me a little of Miyu, if Miyu were a total bitch. Still, it was funny how they were pretending to not be together. For fun, I had brushed Rodoreamon's arm with my hand and the other girl looked like she wanted to rip it off.

When I stayed away from Delta team, I actually found myself to be having a good time.

_What? It beats running till I puke?_

I excused my Shizuru-channeling self from some annoying twit from Charlie names Yoshika to use the rest room. Mai caught my signal that I'd be right back.

The latrine had no surveillance and I relished in not being watched for a couple moments. I washed my hands an exited. I turned around and slammed into something, or someone, very solid.

"Oh! I'm so sorr- oh." I broke character and deadpanned. "It's you."

"I told you to play nicely Nao." Natsuki scorched me with her eyes.

I sighed. "I am! That's the problem. I'm starting to sicken myself!"

Kruger started to laugh as I crossed my arms in irritation.

Suddenly, she stopped.

"What?"

She signaled to me to be quiet and stood very, very still. Emerald eyes suddenly snapped up to meet mine.

"Go get Shizuru!" I froze, confused. She looked a little panicked.

"What?!"

"No time, RUN."

"Kruger, what are you talking abou-"

My whole world disappeared and something soft pressed against my face. It sorta smelled like a pool. I felt my body hit the ground and then I didn't know anything.

I woke up with a pounding headache.

_Wow Nao, you're usually not such a lightweight. Where's Mai? She'll take care of me._

I snapped my eyes open as I remembered what had just happened. I found myself sitting in a chair, unable to move. I was gagged and restrained. It felt like rope around my wrists and ankles. The tent I was sitting in had a long table, a couple of chairs and another smaller table.

_Fucking GREAT. I've been kidnapped. That's awesome Nao, Haruka is going to give you so much shit for this._

I sat in that chair for what felt like hours. In my head, I was going over everything Kruger or Viola had ever said about hostage situations. I knew I needed to keep my cool.

_What would Kruger do?_

Well, she probably would keep her fuckin mouth shut, and refuse to negotiate. Okay. That's a solid plan.

I felt a little better.

Suddenly, there was male shouting from outside.

_I fucking knew it would be Delta team!_

Interestingly enough, Kruger walked into my tent, followed by three men. I realized then that one of them had a gun to her back, and her hands were tied. She was shoved forward, and I watched as she tried to kill the man with her eyes. One of them told her to sit on the table.

In the time it took her to settle, I locked eyes with her.

"_It's okay. No matter what, stay calm and follow my lead." _

Something about those familiar green eyes calmed something between my head and my stomach. I blinked at her in affirmation.

"So, my boys here managed to catch the famous Natsuki Kruger." I watched as a well built man with dark spiked hair stride into the tent. Chie's intel and profiling told me that this was Maj. Takeda Kunoi.

Natsuki didn't say anything, just watched him with ice in her eyes.

Kunoi leaned forward and grabbed her chin.

"My, my." The prick sounded like an excited puppy. "You are so much more beautiful up close." His dark complexion lowered to her face. My general whipped her head out of his hand before any sort of contact could be made.

He faltered.

"What do you want, Takeda?" Kruger's voice sounded impatient. Like she had a tennis game she was late for, and didn't want to be bothered by a child's game.

He stuttered a moment, trapped in her eyes. I knew that feeling waaaay too well. It happened every time she had asked me if I did my practice sheets for tutoring.

But grimacing briefly, his shoulders relaxed as she straightened.

"Information, of course!" He smiled. "We know that your little friend here gave us false information. We saw you two and your little meeting."

He walked over to me and drew an enormous bowie knife from within his suit jacket and held it to my throat.

Natsuki actually laughed. "Go ahead." She chortled. "It's her fault for getting caught. Hey, while you're at it, cut her vocal chords so she can't fuck up again."

She shook her head. I tried to remind myself that she was only bluffing when she said that, but I still felt a thrill of fear because she really, really looked like she couldn't give one shit about my life.

Takeda smiled and walked back to her.

"Well then, I guess that leaves just you. Tell me what I want to know and you'll get to leave."

Kruger smiled back at him pleasantly.

"Fuck you."

His eyes darkened. "Oh, you'll beg to for your freedom when I'm done with you."

Takeda signaled to the three other men in the room and took off his jacket. The men shuffled to Natsuki and untied and retied her, but this time so she was lying flat on the table.

_No._

My internal panic had started. What in the fuck was he doing?

"Can I call you Natsuki?" Takeda rolled the sleeves of his white shirt up, one hand holding the bowie knife.

"No." she spat through grit teeth.

Takeda grinned savagely. "Well then, that brings me to my first rule of our little game. Every time you say 'no' to me, this guy" he waved the knife "will made contact with something."

To prove his point, he latched on to the front of Natsuki's dress, and quickly flashed the knife in a long, downward stroke. The golden dress fell off of my general, leaving her in a matching set of classy black lingerie.

_Seriously? You couldn't have worn something _else_ when you're about to be tortured by men who haven't seen women in two months? Really Kruger?_

Natsuki's face remained impassive as this happened. Takeda, however, had an expression like he was about to dive into a pool filled with cotton candy.

"So Natsuki, are you ready to tell me what I want to know?"

"No."

She stifled a suck in of air as his knife quickly ran over her hip, slicing through her under wear and I'm guessing skin.

"What sort of defenses does your camp have?"

"Go fuck yourself."

The other hip was cut.

_Good God, Nao, do something! _

"Who are your best soldiers?" Takeda's dark eyes held his knife over her stomach.

_Come on Natsuki, just tell him something fake!?_

"That would be Sergeant Custard and Colonel Mustard."

She couldn't hold back the soft scream as Takeda dug the knife in and slowly dragged it across her ribcage.

I wanted to cry, scream, beg, anything. I wanted to _do _something. But Natsuki kept being a stubborn, masochistic, _stupid_, asshole! Her replies set Takeda into a rage. He had her flipped on the table, and whipped. She got to the point where the pain was really just too much and no longer held back her screams.

Takeda flipped her back over and stared at her.

"What?" Kruger panted out. "You're tired already? So much for stamina."

He slapped her across the face. Hard.

Grabbing a handful of her hair, he drug her face up to his and snarled at her. "Listen here you conniving bitch. You will tell me _something_ or so help me God you won't see a medic until it's too late."

He crushed his lips to hers in an aggressive, out of control way.

Seeing Natsuki and Shizuru together, and how they interact when they're alone made me realize how perfect they were for each other. The balance of hard and soft, give and take, love and love. It became second nature to see Natsuki's eyes soften as she watched Shizuru do something menial. It was normal for Shizuru to hug Natsuki from behind and sweetly kiss her on the neck, making her giggle and squirm.

So watching this brutal, heartless, dog in heat, kiss lips that have loved more deeply than most people every even hear about in their lifetime, made me sick. Where Shizuru should have been, smiling softly and crooning in a broken accent, there was _this. _

Nothing in the world could have prepared me for Kruger's reaction though. While Takeda had climbed onto the table and was assaulting her lips, her face remained like stone. The only sign of change was the single tear that welled up and ran down her face.

I violently shook against my restraints, tugging for my life's worth. I knew I was screaming, but the gag was too tight and no one paid attention. It was all wrong. My fierce, strong, caring leader was bleeding onto the grass and about to have horrible things done to her. Right in front of me.

I felt my wrist dislocate from my efforts. The pain was really only a thought at the back of my mind. I managed to subtly slip my hand out of the rope, letting the other one loosen too. What now?

Takeda's men were watching the scene on the table with great interest. But I was saved having to analyze what my next move would be, by none other than Haruka.

Haruka, Mikoto, Akira, Miyu, and Nina all burst into the tent in one fell swoop and grabbed the unsuspecting men, disabling and tying them up as a singular unit. I was amazed. I wanted to cry from joy, gratitude and happiness at seeing them. In fact, I did.

Apparently none of them had stopped to observe what _wasn't _a threat in the room. When Akira straightened up, she saw me tied to the chair. Her eyes widened and she whispered,

"We found you."

I frantically jerked my head toward Natsuki.

"Save her! Get _her_!" It was no use because of the gag, but she looked anyways and stumbled backwards.

"M-Mikoto! Get Viola here, NOW!"

She didn't waste a second and sprinted out of the tent. Miyu called after her, "And Mai!"

Haruka gently untied me and helped me stand up. I was bleeding from the wrists and ankles from struggling so hard, but I was okay. I looked at Natsuki to see her finally relax against the table when she was freed and close her eyes, mumbling, "Good response time."

Not two seconds later, Shizuru ran into the tent. She looked absolutely disheveled. Instantly, she analyzed the situation and her crimson eyes locked on Natsuki; lying naked on the table, bloody, bruised and barely conscious.

"Take those three away. Go help the others secure the rest of the camp." Viola's voice held back absolute rage and hellfire. Her eyes didn't leave Natsuki's for a second.

The team nodded and left. I couldn't let myself leave. Not yet. Not when it was my fault.

As soon as the tent flap closed, she rushed to her lover's side. It was heartbreaking.

It was heartbreaking because after she handed Natsuki a towel to cover herself, and helped her off the table, the taller woman immediately sunk to the ground, sobbing. The dark haired woman carefully lowered herself too and took her life's love into her arms. They rocked back and forth just holding each other.

I looked around and found Takeda.

I fell to the ground and crawled over to him. I managed to throw my tired, drugged body on top of him and let myself see red. I punched him so hard I felt the skin on my knuckles break. I punched him with every ounce of rage I'd ever felt. He hurt one of my… my, _people. _He cause suffering for the other one of my peoples.

He almost killed her. He had to hurt too. Had to suffer. Had to die.

I didn't know I was crying until the strongest of arms wrapped around my middle and dragged me gently backwards. I didn't know how I knew it was Natsuki, but I did. My rage deflated as she held me to her. I finally broke inside when Shizuru came behind Natsuki and hugged us both, stroking my short hair in calming waves.

"Nao, it's okay. We're alright." Kruger's voice was the kind of soft that she used with Shizuru.

"It's not your fault, darling." Shizuru kissed me on the top of the head. "You did so well. So very well."

I realize that I was being the most enormous cry-baby right now, but I couldn't stop. I had come to care about my officers, especially Kruger. I had always respected her, and for some reason I just felt _more_ around the steely gentleness.

So I sat there, crying. And for the first time in my life, I wasn't alone while it happened. For the first time in my life, I felt totally safe. Even when faced with the most horrible thing imaginable to a woman, Natsuki had kept me safe. Even when Shizuru was still scared for Natsuki, she was comforting _me._ I let myself be held.

I tried to quiet myself. My breathing evened out to match the slow pace of Natsuki's heart. So quietly, I let a simple statement slip out. But I put my heart behind it.

"Thank you."

Neither of them said anything. Natsuki just held me tighter, and Shizuru dropped another kiss to my head. I felt, more than heard them kiss each other. Their kiss seemed to seal something within me. This was my family. And I loved them.

* * *

**Next up is the Competition! I promise it'll be more fun than anything. This is about as angsty as I get.**

**R&R!**

**With Love,**

**Konstantine**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to Guests 1, 2, and 3, as you don't have accounts and I couldn't PM you.**

**Hopefully, this update is better than the last! And it would visually help if you've seen Strike Witches and Simoun, as I steal some of those characters as well.**

**Thank you for viewing Chapter 6!**

* * *

By the time the next morning came around, I was thoroughly embarrassed by my insano little mental breakdown. Currently, I was held in Mai's arms laying in her bed as I pondered what I'd do about last night.

_I should thank Viola and Kruger…_

I mentally snorted. Like _that _shit was gonna happen. No, now I needed to make sure that event never happened again. I vowed last night that I would never be that vulnerable. I mean, what if that had been Mai?

I balked at the thought and redirected to the future. Last night, Natsuki had told me that it did no good to dwell on the past. Viola had hugged me once more and added that all there was, was the future. I'd focus on that.

Mai's breathing broke off into a stutter and I knew she was awake. Cheekily, I kissed her neck, sucking slightly. I was rewarded by a full-body shiver and I laughed in victory.

Groggily, she swatted at me. I only re doubled my efforts.

She pushed my head away and her morning-rusted voice sounded out,

"I swear to God Nao, if you leave a mark I will kill you."

I only laughed more fully.

Suddenly, she flipped over, claiming dominance. To be super honest, it was the hottest thing I'd ever seen. And I'd seen Shizuru Viola naked. So yeah, this was kind of a turn on.

Her orange hair tickled my face as it framed the space between us, creating our own little world. She continued to lower her head and started planting minute kisses on my neck, working her way up. I couldn't do anything except lie there, my body humming in slow torture. Softly, she bit my earlobe and worked her tongue back over it. I shuddered. My hands found her hips and I pulled her closer to me, impatient for whatever she had in store.

Just as she worked her way to my lips, she kissed everywhere but. Her tongue even dart out over them, but she never connected fully. It was killing me. She bobbed down again, this time starting at the hollow of my throat. I keened pathetically and felt her grin against my neck.

Finally, and thank Jesus God in heaven for finally, she once more found my face and looked into my eyes. She leaned down and whispered,

"Morning, Nao."

She immediately jumped off of me and ran to the tent flaps, trying to unzip it in a hurry. I snapped up after her and flashed to her side, but she was quicker than I thought and was out the door.

_OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD._

I couldn't believe it. Oh shit, she was in trouble. To work me up like that and then just leave me hanging? Talk about blue balls, I was still shivering from that tongue work.

_Well, not _that _kind of tongue work, but still pretty damn good.._

I grimaced as I ran after her. She was so dead. Virgin or not, she was dead. I'd fuck her first, _then _kill her. Yeah. Good plan.

I chased my roommate to the wash tent where we got ready every morning, with her laughing all the way. As soon as I hit the door after her, I froze. I didn't actually have a choice in the matter because I ran into what felt like a wall. Turns out, it was just Haruka.

"Zhang!" Jesus, her voice was 100 decibels too loud for the morning.

Mockingly, I shouted, "Armitage!"

She blinked and asked, "What?"

Oh my god, I did not have time for time. I had myself a redhead to murder.

I rolled my eyes at her and said clearly, "Move."

And because she was the most stubborn woman in the history of the Earth, the ass just planted her hands on her hips and glared at me.

Haruka sucked in some air and started on a rant about how I shouldn't be running through camp like a wild animal because someone would think I was raising an arm (she probably meant alarm). She then continued explaining how I was probably too short to notice that some people took this unit seriously, yadda yadda yadda.

I threw my hands up in exasperation and looked for who I knew could help me out. Looking around the big, dense blonde, I saw Yukino brushing her teeth and watching us with mild interest. A grinning Mai occupied the sink next to her.

I glared at the latter, and gestured to Haruka while looking at the former.

The mousy woman didn't even remove the toothbrush from her mouth as she walked over and placed a hand on the babbling blonde. Distracted, Haruka saw Yukino and faced her fully. Apparently, I was easily forgettable.

I took my chance and slipped past her, getting the sink on the other side of Mai and started to wash my face. She just continued to look tickled pink. I growled as I lathered soap in my hands and muttered low enough so she could hear,

"Dead. So. Dead."

She chortled and kept grinning like a fool. Glancing at me through the mirror in front of us, she winked. I tried to hide my blush by rinsing my face.

Eventually, I calmed down and left with Mai, Yukino, and Haruka to go to breakfast. I ate Mai's tray and talked with the three of them about the competition today. It wasn't till noon, so we didn't really know what to do until then. I finished first so I volunteered to track down a general and figure it out.

I bumped Mai's shoulder as I got up to leave.

In my head, it was a kiss. I looked back at her as I walked away and she smiled at me softly. Shit, I loved that smile.

I'd been looking for Absent Sexy and MIA Gorgeous for about 20 entire minutes. Finally, I threw my hands up and decided to look in the places I had written off entirely. When I double checked the mess halls, they weren't there. The bathrooms, wash rooms, and showers, and they weren't there. I walked to their tent and unzipped it to check that off my list and-

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed.

Natsuki flew off of Shizuru, who had been just about to orgasm, if her expression was anything to go by. Kruger's face was beet red as Viola threw her arms over her head and groaned in a seriously frustrated manner.

_Yeah, that happened to me this morning._ I thought to myself idly.

"What, Nao?" Kruger yelled from her position over the honey-haired woman.

"Uh… What are you doing?"

Kruger was obviously trying to keep her voice at a level yell, as opposed to a scream.

"What does it _look like_ you moron?"

I couldn't process anything besides,

"Who the fuck has sex at 7 in the morning?"

Apparently, Natsuki could only turn a deeper shade of red at that. From her position below the green-eyed woman, Viola cleared her throat. In a distinctly strained manner she vocalized,

"Is there something you needed, Nao, darling?"

I actually shuffle-stepped, realizing I should be embarrassed.

"Yeah. Uh, some of us were wondering when we needed to report."

I held my breath and waited.

Still covering her face with her arms, she said, "Please have the company report to the field at 1000 hours."

I hummed my acknowledgement, wishing I could take a picture of Natsuki to tease her about for the rest of time.

"Ara, Suki?"

Breaking her death glare with me, Kruger looked down at Shizuru. "Y-yeah, Zuru?"

"Whether it is you or Staff Sergeant Zhang, I really don't mind. But someone had better get over here and finish this!"

"ZHANG, OUT!"

I barely dodged the lamp that Natsuki blindly threw at me, and ran the fuck out of there. When I was finally a throw's distance away, I started to laugh hysterically. Seriously, that was the best.

At 1000 hours, the company assembled ourselves in formation in the field and listened to the generals up front. When we had started, Viola had winked at me, and Kruger scowled. I laughed at both women. How were they so different? Well, they really weren't. They both love each other more than their next breath of air.

I saluted with my unit as we broke formation and began to pile in an army-style truck, with a canvas covering and open back. While Shizuru drove to a secret destination that Fumi-issued GPS directed us to, Kruger stayed in the back and went over our battle tactics once more.

"As per our strategy, Alpha unit will be using the same women for multiple events. This helps us to not only leave our unit mostly undiscovered, and to show that the ones they _are_ seeing are very strong. We will determine who is doing this once the events are announced. Any questions?"

Kruger locked serious green eyes with us all. Tomoe raised a hand. The blue-haired woman nodded at her.

"Are yourself and Shizuru going to participate?"

I wanted to smack Tomoe for how she had pronounced the red-eyed general's name. Like she was licking chocolate off of her skin, in her mind's eye. It was disgusting. Unfortunately, it was still a valid question. I did smirk at seeing Natsuki's eyebrow twitch.

"It can be up for discussion if anyone disagrees," she nodded mostly at Alyssa and Yukino. "But I thought it prudent to leave Shizuru and I's advantages undiscovered."

The petite women looked at each other, then back to Kruger and agreed.

"Good. Now, when we get there, just relax. Alpha unit is always in control of a situation. We are calm, cool, and collected. There won't be any Delta Team to throw anyone a curveball." A smile danced on her lips and we all broke out in a dark laugh.

She was referring to the fact that after Alpha had stormed Delta's camp, we had tied all twenty of them up individually, stripped them of everything but their underwear, and drove them all blind folded to separate locations via ATV. We left 20 half naked, defenseless, shit-for-brains, monsters tied up alone in the woods. It was really the most gracious punishment they deserved.

But in short, Delta Team was probably not going to make it.

We rocked in the truck and chatted amongst ourselves. Mai and I were laughing about how Chie was totally convinced she was God's gift to women. The handsome woman herself leaned over and winked at us overdramatically and we about lost it. We started to have a competition over who could get Mai to blush the most.

Let's just needlessly say I won by a landslide when I whispered in her ear, "I'm being serious when I say this. When we get home, the things I'm going to do to pay you back for this morning will make Natsuki and Shizuru look bad."

Chie took her loss gracefully and instead moved on to Akane, and she won that one out of the two of us.

Just as that finished, the truck stopped. I paused. We started to file out of the vehicle.

"Hey Mai, do you smell that?"

She stopped and sniffed the air. Then we smiled at each other.

"The ocean." She breathed.

She was right. We came to formation on the shore of a beach. I hadn't realized we were in the truck for that long. Looking around, I saw that a couple hundred yards off the beach was an enormous field.

The event started with a stupid speech from Fumi about competition and fairness and whatever the fuck else she said, then the generals spoke about their teams or whatever the fuck else. It was a bland affair, save for Natsuki's grunted "speech", and the awkward pause for Delta Team. Alpha smothered facial expressions. It was so satisfying.

It was pretty much a giant, special operations, track meet. There were events from the mile run, to a bomb diffusion. We broke to have a team strategy session. It was agreed that everyone wanted to win. For that to happen, we actually had to give up some of our muscle for discovery. Our plan came up to be mostly Mikoto, Haruka, and Nina, with Yukino for one of the events. A couple others would have minor events.

The first event was the mile run, which Mikoto swept away. If you weren't competing, the teams just found somewhere on the grass and cheered your participating teammate on. It was weirdly relaxed and fun. Apparently the Delta guys were just the worst people ever.

After that was long jump, high jump, and sprints. Once again, Mikoto was our candidate in all of them. She only lost the sprints. Afterward, she had thrown herself on Mai and said just kept mewling pathetically, "food…". I tried not to let the twit get to me and distracted me with Chie on my left side, and Aoi next to her.

A couple events later we were watching the team-fighting tournament that Arika and Nina were entered for. Chie and I had been talking about the competition and their styles, habits, their looks, etc. But mostly we discussed what we would rate them on a ten-point scale. A pair from Charlie Team was announced to fight Delta team, but seeing as Delta wasn't there, they won by default.

"Hmm…" I said to the handsome girl next to me. "I'd give Barkhorn a 7, and Hartmann a solid 8. You?"

Chie pondered and nodded. "Maybe a 7.5 for Barkhorn. I like brunettes." I laughed.

Announced next was Arika and Nina. They were fighting Beta Team.

Fumi announced a tall, Amazonian looking woman named Wapourif.

"Chie?" I asked.

"Hm… 6." She stated flatly. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" She defended. "She's took masculine!" I just grinned and nodded.

General Fumi then called Wapourif's partner, a girl named Morinas.

Chie and I jaw dropped. Morinas was a supermodel. She had platinum-pale hair and proportions a Barbie would kill for. She gave a cute, pandering little wink to the crowd and glided to her partner.

"Oh shit!" Chie exclaimed. I nodded emphatically.

"10." I said heavily. "5 for her tits,"

Chie grinned and completed for me, "And 5 for her ass!"

We high-fived like a bad 80's movie and fell into howling laughter.

It seemed simultaneously, we both had our heads jerk forwards as the girls next to us slapped them. I looked at Mai about to ask 'What the fuck?' when I noticed she was glaring at me, clearly not thinking it as funny as Chie and I did.

Wait. Chie?

I turned to see her getting an identical look from Aoi. She turned toward me and gave me an odd look; probably think the same thing as me. Identical looks? How is that possible? Mai's glaring because I'm being a pervert on other girls while we're together..ish..y. Fuck, while we're whatever to each other! So that only means… That Chie… and Aoi, are…

_Holy shit._

I felt the collar of my uniform get grabbed and hauled upwards by Chie's impressive strength. She dragged me backwards to behind the latrine building.

I swatted her hands off of me and pinned her with a disbelieving look.

"Are you-

"You and-

We both started at each other. Then burst out laughing.

"_That's_ why you had Shizuru teach you seduction? Aoi?" Chie had the decency to blush a little at that. But she smirked anyways. "So, Mai, huh?"

I just shrugged and smiled a little.

"Wow…" Chie looked me over. "I never figured you for a bottom. I _know_ Mai is so a top." My jaw fell open. The taller woman just grinned at me and winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Jesus Christ, is EVERYONE here a lesbian?"

_Viola and Kruger are just going to fucking _love_ this… Not to mention Mai. Ha! She's going to lose her shit._

She straightened and said in shock, "Wait, you know about Haruka and Yukino too?"

"What?" I yelled.

Her handsome grin found it's way onto her face as she leaned against the building. "Aoi caught them making out in the showers once. Twice in the woods." Chie's steely eyes glinted in delight. "Who knew Haruka had a submissive steak a mile wide, huh?"

I laughed openly. I could so see that. Nothing could stop Haruka when she got going except Yukino. A touch from the petite woman would calm the blonde like a sedative. It was strange to watch. But even stranger was what Haruka did to Yukino. When the big, dumb muscle even gently touched the brunette, it was like the mouse turned into a lion and Yukino could take a dragon down.

Yeah, they were good together. "I dunno," I chuckled to Chie. "I feel like when it happened, Yukino's gonna be some sort of kinky freak."

Her cropped hair flew backwards as she laughed to the sky. Collecting herself she seemed to remember something. "Wait, if you didn't know about Haruka and Yukino, who were _you_ talking about?"

_Fuck!_

I know we're having a good time talking about our own and Haruka and Yukino's illicit lesbian relationships, but I felt like it was a huge no-no to throw out the fact that our two commanding officers not only had the healthiest sex life I'd ever heard of, but that they were deeply in love with each other.

"Uh," I thought quickly. "I though that something was going on with Miyu and Alyssa?" I shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't have any proof, and Miyu's probably never ever fucking thought about it." I laughed.

Chie laughed with me.

_Oh thank God._

"You're probably right." The older girl said, chuckling. "Alyssa's the only one that can get her to make facial expressions." I grinned. It was funny, but it was entirely true.

"C'mon." I said, shoving Chie a little. "Let's go back and watch the carnage. Our ladies are probably worried you tried to hit on me."

The dark-haired girl laughed and started walking with me. "Nah, Aoi knows I only ever joke about other girls." She nodded to herself. "She knows I'm 100% faithful to her." I watched her smile as she thought about the brown-haired girl.

"What about you though?" she turned to me. "You like Mai, right?"

_I love her._ Instead of saying it out loud for her to torture me with, I only smiled and nodded. I wasn't embarrassed of loving Mai, I just felt like if I hadn't said it out loud to her yet, it would be some fucked up sort of betrayal to say it to someone else first.

_Jesus, you're a sap, Nao. What the fuck happened to you?_

I gave myself a mental middle finger and sat next to Mai, who had been talking closely with Aoi. I looked at her and we bumped shoulders together. A kiss.

I watched the field as Yukino started the bomb diffusion event. I had no idea if the bomb was real or not, but she had 30 minutes to get through different locks, doors, and codes, and then turn the bomb off. Twenty seven nail-biting minutes later, Yukino walked out of the arena looking modestly proud. Haruka, having no tact or brain, just vaulted over the last obstacle separating her from the thankfully intact brunette and picked her up and swung her around in a hug.

From here, it looked like Yukino blushed faintly and tapped Haruka on the arm, who immediately set her down. Yeah, they were good together I guess. Reminding myself of that, I leaned over and hurriedly explained the situation to Mai.

And as predicted, Mai, as quietly as possible, lost her shit. I chortled at the excited face she was making. I sensed Yukino was in for a rough intervention-styled offer of lesbian alliance and friendship. Whatever, Mai was loving like that.

Thinking of the roommate/couple's club, I got a fiendish idea in my head.

"Hey Chie." I called. She leaned back to look at me from around Aoi and Mai and raised an eyebrow.

"Remember that think that Miyu might not have ever considered?"

The handsome girl paused and started to smile, like she was just as devious as I was. "I do. You know, she's coming up for the hand-to-hand event."

I smirked. "Let's give her something to fight for, shall we?"

The taller woman launched herself up, not without looking for Aoi's nod, and quickly walked off. I rolled my eyes. Fucking whipped, piece of-

_Ahem._

I looked at the light-redheaded woman next to me. She raised a cool glance up to me. I ducked my head and mumbled, "….I'll be good…please..."

She nodded slowly and I grinned and jumped up again, following Chie to where Miyu was warming up. We sidled up on either side of the cyan-haired woman. I felt her tense up and glance at us both. "I do not want to be in a three-some with you two." She immediately deadpanned.

I laughed and Chie blanched.

"No," I said. "But close."

"We are here to make sure that you're being properly taken care of."

She looked a little confused.

"And taking care of properly." I amended slyly.

Her face changed to wary.

"What are you-

"We've just heard some things." I said, catching Chie's eyes, asking her to follow through. She did, in flying colors.

"Just a couple concerning things."

"Like what?" Miyu queried.

Chie continued to take the reigns. "Just some concerns from Alyssa that you aren't taking care of her properly. You know how it is." She shrugged like it didn't matter. Apparently, it did. Apparently, it mattered a lot.

Because Miyu grabbed her by the collar with one hand and lifted her in the air, cocking her other hand back in a fist. I guess it didn't matter that Chie was as tall and muscular as she was.

"What are you talking about." She was border-line freaking out.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I intervened and placed my hands on her arm, pulling her off. Or I tried to, but nothing was about to break the focus Miyu had on Chie's panicking eyes. Nothing, except –

"Miyu? What's going on?"

The light blue-haired woman dropped Chie and whirled around to face the smaller blonde. Miyu seemed exceptionally pleased at seeing Alyssa, but then her eyes clouded slightly. The petite blonde woman apparently picked up on this and gently asked her what was wrong.

Miyu opened her mouth and said hesitantly, "Alyssa… do I take care of you?"

Alyssa paused, looking into Miyu's eyes. I grabbed Chie and we held each other, slowly moving away from the danger zone, but still within hearing range.

"Of course you do, Miyu. You are much stronger than me and you're able to do things that I never could."

The statement came out as more of a trailing thought, like Alysaa was waiting for it to be relevant. Miyu only nodded automatically.

"But, do I take care of… _all _of you? Because, I want to be everything to you. You are…" Miyu's eyes never moved from the baby blues in front of her. "You are, _very_ important to me."

I almost fell over at what happened next, but it happened.

The blonde woman's face changed from cautiously curious to clear and interested in only a few moments.

"Miyu?"

"Yes, Alyssa?"

"I want you to remain perfect still, understand?"

"Yes, Alyssa."

Shit, no one can be still like Miyu. It was scary how her body seemed to transform into granite. But it wasn't granite for long, because as soon as a second passed, Alyssa had raised herself on her tip toes and kissed Miyu full on the lips. The taller girl's eyes widened in shocked surprise, but she stuck to her work and continued to be a statue.

When the blonde pulled away, she merely looked at the shocked girl in front of her, a small smile playing at her lips.

"A-Alyssa?"

"Yes, Miyu?"

Miyu had apparently not gotten that far in her thought process.

"Miyu?"

"Y-yes, Alyss-ssa?"

"Come here and kiss me."

The deadlier girl's thought process didn't need to be used, I supposed, if Alyssa was there to use it for her. Because as soon as her request escaped her mouth, Alyssa's eyes observed Miyu break out into a full smile.

I'd never actually seen Miyu smile that widely before, and I'll admit that she was really pretty while it happened. But it was gone when she stepped forward like she'd been doing it her whole life, and so gently I wasn't sure it was real, kissed her blonde roommate sweetly on the lips.

Chie and I looked at each other. And to Miyu and Alyssa kissing, and back to each other. Then we burst out in obnoxious cheering. Why not? We just got together a couple that will probably be devoted to each other until the end of fucking _time!_ They had a strange mistress-servant thing going, but it was cute as hell and _we did it! Fuck yeah, mother fucker!_

For the second time that day, Chie and I's good mood was spoiled by a slap on the back of the head. I was about to tell Miyu to fuck off and not to rain on our parade, but then I though to myself while rubbing my head,

_Hm. Miyu's boobs are that good... shit._

I met Mai's eyes a little guiltily. Thankfully, she just rolled her eyes, amused, and tugged me to her. I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I though you were going to be good." She playfully scolded.

I laughed and nuzzled her cheek, then leaned back to wink at her. "Baby, I _am _good."

She laughed out loud and pretended to try to shove me off of her. I caught her around the waist and kissed her sweetly. We both smiled into our kiss.

_Damn, it feels good to be a kept woman._

The lezzy squad walked over to the field entrance, and Miyu was about to split when I leaned over to her and whispered,

"Just imagine that that girl's trying to get to Alyssa." Before I walked off, I think I saw something flash in Miyu's eyes and she nodded. I turned around to join our teammates in the crowd.

Turns out, Miyu has a very active imagination because she knocked out Beta's Amuria in 2 minutes, flat. I was laughing so hard I almost couldn't tell Mai what I had said to Miyu before. When I did get it out, everyone laughed themselves silly, while Alyssa only sat there and blushed with absolute pleasure.

When Miyu had rejoined us, the next couple of events were Haruka's. So pretty much everything that needed blind strength and brute force; weight toss, discus throwing, 200 lb. relays, the works. I used the opportunity to excuse myself to pee. I bumped Mai's shoulder quickly and retreated.

I currently felt my bladder doing an impression of Atlas and almost cried with relief when I got to fix the situation. I washed my hands and exited the bathroom without looking. Bad move, because I accidentally bumped hard into the shoulder of a woman I recognized from the Team split up day to be Beta Team's Colonel Paraietta.

"Oh shit, uh, you okay?"

The large-framed, purple-haired Colonel scoffed at me. "Of course I'm alright, you twit. Watch where you're going."

Red heads get a bad rap for being hotheaded. Sure, Mai gets pissed when I step over the line, but she was generally a caring individual. But even saints swear because of me. I'm commenting on this because it is the redheads like me that perpetuate this stereotype. Most of my emotions are directly linked to anger-hand grenades. And Colonel Bitch here, is coming dangerously close to setting one off.

"Jesus, I'm trying to make sure you're alright. It was a fucking accident!"

She glared at me. "Little shrimps like you should know to watch for the wolves out there. Or they're gonna get hurt."

The bomb in my head was ticking down quickly.

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes. What are you going do about it, you snot nosed brat?"

_Boom._

No, literally, boom. I had just punched Col. Bitch in the jaw. Her head snapped backwards and she staggered. I was right in her face though as I snarled,

"Say that shit again, asshole!"

She lashed out at me with a sloppy haymaker and I dodged. I jabbed at her and she caught my fist, throwing me to the side. She ran at me and tackled me backwards until I landed in mud. I tried to buck her off of me but was too busy protecting my face from her rain of punches. I managed to flip her over, and I took her spot as the puncher.

The much taller woman actually managed to fling me off of her and quickly stood up, facing me with her fists raised, expression livid. I grinned at her because it always managed to piss them off even more.

Her eyes widened at my nerve and she started to charge me like a bull.

"STOP."

Col. Bitch did, and saw BGen. Sexy standing in her way, glaring.

"What. In the HELL is going on here?" She looked from Paraietta to me, and back again. "Well?" Parietta broke first.

"Your stupid little girl here can't take an order. So I decided to punish her."

_What? That's not what happened at all._

I knew that if that was what had actually happened, it wouldn't be hard to believe at all. I constantly shirked on Kruger's less strict orders, but that was because we weren't merely General-Sergeant. We were friends. We were family. But it didn't matter, because that's _not _what happened.

"Bull_shit_," I yell. "The psycho over there can't take an apology when I accidentally bumped into her! Started getting personal and calling me shit!"

"Parietta, is it true she just bumped into you?" Kruger asked, frustrated. I wasn't putting her in a good spot, I know, but it really wasn't my fault. Except for the first punch and shit… That was probably mostly me.

The colossal bitch had the audacity to look at my General, look at the ground, and spit at her feet. "_That _is what I think of your stupid fucking Team, Kruger. Don't _Parietta _me."

Natsuki's face turned livid in 2 seconds. Her hands clenched and her posture stressed.

"Don't you dare take out your petty grudge about Amuria getting her ass handed to her on _my _team, _Parietta._"

The tall-framed woman growled like an animal and started to swing at Natsuki like she did to me. Except this time, she was faster, more controlled, practiced. I was kind of pissed to figure out that she had been holding back when she fought me. Holding back big time. Col. Bitch moved with a grace that her enormous frame shouldn't have allowed. Like a boxer. She was good.

But nothing could have been as good as Natsuki. My general was fluidity and grace and balance and strength and control, all rolled into one. And Parietta was getting her ass kicked. I knew Kruger had this handled, and I relaxed, enjoying the show.

Until, because I didn't name her Col. Bitch for nothing, she reached down from her spot on the ground, and flung mud at Kruger's face. Blinded, she tried to withdraw and clear the mud from her eyes. But Parietta didn't let up. Taking the first chance she could, the purple-haired woman flew, and swung an enormous punch that connected with Kruger's face.

Out of nowhere, Colonel Parietta froze all movement. This was on the account of the enormous red blade currently resting comfortably at the apple of her throat. Attached to the massive blade was a long wielding staff. And at the end of this staff, looking perfectly relaxed, was Shizuru Viola, decorated Major General, commanding officer of Alpha Team, and the lover of the woman Parietta had just punched in the face.

"Ara, may I enquire as to what just occurred, Colonel?" Viola's honey-coated accent was pleasantly deadly. A poisoned rose.

"M-major General." I saw Parietta's throat constrict against the naginata as she swallowed. But besides those two words, it seemed like she was frozen in fear. After a moment, Shizuru spoke again.

"I think an explanation is in order. Though if I'm honest with you, it will make no difference to me." She smiled demurely. "I cannot in good conscious know you have hurt Natsuki, and continue to let you live comfortably."

I felt myself shiver, as her expression didn't change when she said this. It was like she was reading a whimsical poem; something short and sweet and made perfect sense to her. If I were Parietta, I would be scared for my life. Just then, Natsuki placed a hand over Shizuru's wrist lightly, not even saying words. She lifted her dark head proudly, showing her split lip to Viola, who looked at the crimson blood trickling out of her love's mouth with wide eyes. Tenderly, the matching colored-eyed woman reached the hand not holding the deadly weapon out to tilt Natsuki's face this way and that. Inspecting. Calculating.

I thought it was a very good representation of Shizuru, this picture; Her perfect figure standing straight and tall, one hand a death wielding fist of controlled power, and the other hand cradling the one love of her life as carefully as fine China.

Kruger was doing nothing except holding Shizuru's wrist and staring into her crimson eyes. They stood that way for at least 15 heartbeats. I'm sure they were the longest of Parietta's life. But like someone had blown a whistle that only the beautiful generals could hear, they broke away, stepping backwards from Col. Bitch simultaneously and turning to walk away.

I gaped.

"Ara ara, Nao-darling, come now." Viola didn't turn back to me, but her voice was just another playful comment. Hurriedly, I jogged after them, not sparing a backward glance to the stupid-faced Beta Colonel.

I followed the two generals as they led me out to the beach where we came from, and then climbed into the back of the truck. I followed, kind of creeped out that they hadn't said a word to get this accomplished. I sat, waiting for them to grill me. Viola would probably be first. She usually was when I got in trouble in a tutoring session.

Instead, Shizuru totally ignored me. Her slim finger found her way around Kruger's neck, and the honey haired woman leaned forward and licked the other woman, chin to lips. In other words, Shizuru just cleaned up Natsuki's blood. I resisted the urge to shout, only because when she pulled away, Kruger was totally fine. It was like she'd never been touched.

"Alright, what the fuck?" I tried not to yell.

Again, I was ignored. Kruger spoke to Shizuru in a gently scratching voice, like the words had spent a little time reverberating in her chest before making their way out.

"Shizuru, you cannot kill your fellow officers. Fumi will be very unhappy, especially regarding the nature of this project." Natsuki was explaining this like she would to a child, plain sentences to be memorized and remembered. Viola simply sat there, hands still on Natsuki. "I know it feels natural to want to kill them, but we are not in the field anymore. I have to remind myself of that too…"

She got no response.

"Zuru?"

Viola's sharp eyes, focused a little bit more. I didn't even know that was possible.

"Ara, I believe Natsuki just wishes I had more self control, no?" She pouted childishly, but kept that charming glint in her red eyes. It made Kruger blush and stammer some reply.

I had so many fucking questions.

"_Excuse me_." I was being rude but 1) like hell were they about to get it on in front of me, _again_. And 2) I had so many fucking questions. The two generals finally turned towards me. "But what. In. the. Hell. How are you just healed? And where did that enormous fucking stabbing-thing go? And why are we in this fucking truck, and… and.. _what the fuck_?!"

Pause.

"Mou, Nao-darling, you shouldn't interrupt when Mommies are talking." With that, they both turned and continued talking softly to each other.

I gaped at the chestnut-haired woman. I should really, really be past the point where she surprises me. Resigning myself to her ridiculousness, and knowing Natsuki is too whipped to do anything about it, I just rolled my eyes and waited them out.

After about five entire minutes, Kruger looked at me and Viola swiveled to focus too.

_Shit, why did you want them to pay attention to you, again?_

"Ara, Nao-dear, we are not upset with you. Not even mad." And as always, Viola starts. "Natsuki is even proud of you for trying to talk your way out of it first." She smiled lightly. "And we do believe you."

I perked up.

"Wait, so… I'm not in trouble?"

Shizuru laughed and Kruger smirked a little.

"Mou, of course you're in trouble, Nao-darling. You assaulted a senior officer."

"What? But she was acting like such a bitch!"

Kruger spoke up, "Because she _is_ a bitch."

I scowled a little bit. "Fine. What's my punishment? Laps? Cleaning? Diet?"

Voila shook her head calmly and took Kruger's hand in her own.

"We're going to tell Mai."

* * *

**R&R**

**With Love, **

**Konstantine**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to the Guests who review!**

**It might start angsty-ish, but I promise it'll be all right, kids. Stick with me here. **

**Thank you for viewing Chapter 7!**

* * *

"What?!" I yelled. I looked from red to green eyes pleadingly. Yes, _pleadingly. _I was pretty thick skulled, but even I knew that Mai would kick the shit out of me for swinging at a Colonel.

To my utter loathing, Natsuki had the nerve to smirk a little. "As a matter of fact, you are going to tell her. Not us. This is your mess, Zhang. You have to clean it up."

If I was worried before, now I was horrified. I turned to Shizuru.

"Shiz, _please._ Don't make me do this!"

I think something in my face managed to strike a chord with her, because she turned to Natsuki with hesitation. Her fresh-water voice called out to her companion.

"Ara, Natsuki… They _are _awfully young. And they have not been together for long yet, my love." Kruger's emerald eyes didn't turn to Shizuru's, instead, she kept looking straight into mine. Looking back, I know that if they had, she would have caved in a heartbeat. She'd give anything to those eyes. But just my fucking luck…

"No." Her grit-rough voice said with finality. "She needs to learn, Shizuru." Seeing that Kruger wasn't budging, Viola just sighed a little and started to trace Natsuki's hand abscent-mindedly. Apparently, she was now finished with the conversation, though her expression was still one of calm amusement.

"Zhang, this is you getting off easy." Kruger's emerald eyes glared into my lighter ones. "Learn to be accountable for the stupid shit you cause. Even if it's not your fault."

"_I _cause?"

Shizuru's oceanic voice prevented me from flying into a new rage.

"Nao-darling, for future references, please do not engage Officers in combat without Natsuki or I's knowledge. Yes?"

I grumbled my agreement after a pause. Only a dumb shit with a death wish wouldn't do what I did, as I'm _sure_ Mai would see it. So it didn't exactly take a genius to agree to Viola's request. Still didn't mean I had to like it.

"Now that it is settled, let us rejoin our cohort." Viola gracefully stood, waiting for Kruger and I to follow her lead. We did. As she glided past us both, she spared a kiss for Natsuki, and dropped a much more innocent one on my head.

Apparently, that was going to be a thing with her now.

Whatever.

I looked at my remaining General with my best 'what the fuck ever' face. She was already glaring at me meaningfully. As she too walked past me, her only words were,

"Today, Zhang."

I huffed.

_Well, here goes total suck._

Ambling my way back to the field, I tried to think of a good way to start off my explanation to Mai.

"_Hey, Mai. You remember that Beta Team Colonel from the first day? Yeah, the hot one that looks like she lives only on steak and the souls of kittens? Yeah, that one! So, I sort of tried to kick her ass. Don't worry though! Natsuki saved me, and then Shizuru almost maimed her. It's all good!"_

_Perfect!_

I found Mai talking to Yukino, Haruka and some girl from Charlie Team that I didn't know.

"JESUS, ZHANG. WHO ROLLED YOU IN THE CLUD?"

Haruka's bullhorn of a voice had my insides go from nervous to pissed off in about .3 seconds. I realized she had meant 'mud', as Yukino softly pointed out to her.

The only reason I didn't verbally tear her a new one was because Mai had turned around and stared at me wide-eyed.

"Nao… why are you covered in mud?"

Her surprise lasted for about, oh, another .3 seconds as she could probably see straight through my 'who gives a flying fuck' face. Her beautiful eyes narrowed at me, and I knew I had a very limited amount of time to make it better before she exploded at me.

I tried my most innocent smile at her and shrugged.

"I tripped?"

But fuck me, because I'm Nao Zhang. I don't do 'innocent smiles'. In Zhang, that instantly translates to 'seductive smirk'.

_But I mean, hell. Whatever works right?_

And it almost did, because I watched Mai's narrowed eyes open again, quickly followed by a darkening that I knew she got when she tried not to look at me strip for the showers. It was the hottest thing, and I wanted to drag her off somewhere, throw her down on something- anything- rip the thin cotton shirt she was wearing right off of her body and-

"Hahahahaha!"

My eye-fucking was rudely interrupted by a deep ring of laughter. I snapped my head over to see Chie and Aoi walking towards us, Chie more stumbling through her mirth than anything. While not laughing outright, the brown haired woman next to her was smiling in amusement.

I narrowed my eyes at her, annoyed.

"What, Hallard?"

The tall and handsome woman composed herself. "Christ Nao, I heard you got your ass kicked, but I didn't realize you got it kicked into a pig pen!" She snickered. Aoi tried not to smile. As for me, well. I knew the jig was up. I turned to Mai warily.

The lust was gone. In its place was a dangerous deadness.

"Nao?"

I swallowed and tried to smile soothingly.

"Mai, it's nothing. Really."

"Oh my God! You didn't tell her?" Chie howled in laughter. "Shit, you are so much worse at this than I thought!"

"Chie…" I started to growl.

"Okay! Okay!" The dark haired woman gasped for breath and turned to Mai. "Aoi saw the whole thing when she had to go to the bathroom."

I just sigh and looked at the sky.

_Whatever is up there, God, Zeus, Buddah, a wizard?, please grant mercy on me. Thanks._

"And she sees Nao here, kind little soul she is, bump into some body builder of a woman. Turns out, it's Colonel Parietta from Beta! The one that was once denied the bronze star because she "accidentally" killed the moles she uncovered in that one investigation? So Nao says something to her, and whatever it was just _totally_ pissed her off because she said something back."

Chie was really getting into her story now. I could only just wait.

"After they sort of go back and forth, out of _no where_, Nao just punched her in the face!" Yukino, Haruka and Charlie-girl's mouths all fall open. Mai's face was set in stone. Not. Good.

"So Parietta and her get in a fight! Nao Zhang, got in a fight with the woman who once killed a man for looking at her the wrong way!" Her grin was astronomical.

_Fuck. You. Chie. Hallard._

"So then, just when they're going to go at it again, _Kruger _comes out of no where and starts beating the shit out of her. Just when Parietta threw some dirt at her eyes, _VIOLA_ appears with a nagi-fucking-nata! And threatens to kill her!"

Looking extremely pleased with herself, Chie finished her story and admired the effect. Even Armitage was struck to silence.

I just mumbled quietly, "It was mud. She threw mud at Natsuki."

I guess my remark brought Mai out of her stoic state as she very calmly said out loud, "Nao, can I talk to you? Privately?" Then without waiting for an answer, she turned and walked away.

_Well, shit._

I glared with every fiber of my being at Chie. "You. Are. Fucking. Dead." Her handsome face merely smirked at me. I stalked off in Mai's direction. Sooner or later, I vowed, I was going to knock that cocky fucking smile off her face. Aoi'd probably be pissed, but she'd have deserved it.

My internal plotting was cut off as I arrived within a meter of my roommate's back. I waited for her to speak. I wound up waiting for a while. Finally, I cleared my throat awkwardly.

_Shit, gotta stop hanging out with Kruger._

"Uh, I was gonna tell you, Mai. I swear! I was just waiting for when we were alone…"

I trailed off. She had whirled on me, blue eyes filled with icy fury.

"_Nao_," She hissed. "Why do you insist on putting yourself in places that make commanding officers want to kill you?"

I swallowed.

"Well, it's not like I _planned _on bumping into her! It was an accident!"

"It was _not _an accident to provoke her, Nao!"

"I didn't provoke her! She just pissed me off!"

"You get pissed off when the dining hall doesn't have apple sauce!"

"That's because they always have it and it's my favorite!"

"_Not the point, Nao." _Her blue eyes bore into mine with wrath. "Why can you not contain yourself for five seconds to think about how your actions might effect yourself and other people?"

"Are you calling me selfish?" I was starting to get irritated with her yelling.

"I'm saying you have no sense of consequence!"

She was getting personal and I didn't like it.

"Just because I get irritated doesn't mean I don't have a level of responsibility!"

"_Really?_ Because that's all I've seen from you, Nao! First with Natsuki and Tomoe, then with the Delta target, and _now _with Colonel Parietta? Just when exactly will you start _thinking_ Nao?"

"I do think!" I was seriously just pissed off now.

"Then apparently only about YOURSELF."

"Jesus Christ, Mai! I'm a grown ass woman, leave me the fuck alone! I don't need your condescending bullshit! I don't understand why you're picking on me. I've made it out just fine by myself and with the way I do shit, so what's the problem here, huh? Just what in the fuck am I missing?"

Mai recoiled like I had slapped her.

Her clear blue eyes looked away from me as they lost the whirling fire that had just been in my face. Some part of me realized that I preferred it when she was pissed.

"You're missing the part where I wonder if you're going to come back to me dead someday." She said softly.

I instantly felt like shit.

"Oh my God, Mai, no…" I reached out to her, and she snapped away from my reach without meeting my eyes.

She brushed past me with a choking sound and a "Whatever, Nao."

"Mai! Wait!" I called and started to follow. She broke into a dead run and I knew she didn't want me to go after her.

_You are such an idiot._

The truck ride home was silent on my part. The rest of Alpha Team kept throwing glances at Mai and I, but tried to keep the semblance of normalcy with chatter. Natsuki even announced that we had won the competition and would get a reward at the end of the month. It was whatever. Mai still wouldn't look at me.

It was nighttime when we finally rolled into Alpha camp. We were dismissed to our tents and said goodbye to each other. As for me, I immediately went to shower. All the mud had dried in disgusting cakes on my skin and I couldn't wait to be rid of it. Besides, I knew my roommate pretty much hated my guts right now.

I cleaned myself as quickly as possible and walked to my tent.

_Shit._

She probably didn't want to see me. No, I knew she didn't want to.

_Should I knock?_

_You live here, idiot._

_Yeah, but I'm the fuck up here!_

_Yeah. We know. You told her to keep her 'condescending bullshit' to herself. We know._

I sighed at myself. I couldn't go in there. Who knew the lady-killing Nao Zhang would finally be defeated. At the first fight, too.

I looked to my right and headed over. Knocking, I was given permission to enter. Ducking under, the interior of the tent was dim. Obviously, the lamp had been off and was just switched back on for me.

"I, uh…" I cleared my throat. "Can I stay here? For tonight?"

The fact that I wasn't going to sleep in my own tent, with the girl I loved more than anything, but hated my guts, left me feeling hollow. A new all time low. Awesome.

Crimson eyes gleamed at me and beckoned me closer. I sat on her bed.

"Where's Natsuki?"

Shizuru's curious red eyes looked over my face. "She is away sorting some things out with General Fumi. She will return tomorrow morning."

I nodded my understanding. I felt her warm, slender fingers turn my face to hers as she locked eyes with me. In the couple of moments she held my stare, I realized why she and Natsuki did it so often. It was because those swirling red depths could tear you apart, could slip inside of your soul and read you like a book.

It was scary.

She asked me no questions, but for some reason, smiled at me after a moment. Softly, gently.

"Come here, Nao-dear."

I complied.

Because I am an absolute pussy, I climbed into her bed and let her hold me. Shizuru and Mai's holding were worlds away. I almost laughed at my previous thoughts of imagining myself in this bed with one of my Goddess-like Generals.

The irony of how I got here didn't escape me.

Trying not to think about the sort of shit I had witnessed firsthand go down in this bed, I let Shizuru's immense warmth and petting of my hair lull me into sleep.

Jesus, I love kissing Mai.

Her lips are so, so soft. And she tastes like, hm. She must have eaten an apple for breakfast. Heyyyy, she went to breakfast without me! Whatever. I love it when she wakes me up with kisses. I reached up to smooth my hand over her cheek.

_Mm. Soft._

My tongue swept her lower lip, and she complied willingly. A low grunt let me know she wanted more.

_Weird, she usually just goes for it. _

Whatever. Maybe this was her ultra-turned on.

Her mouth was unusually cool, like she had been sucking on ice or drinking water recently. And stranger still, she immediately let my tongue dominate hers. Mai loved to lead me on, then take control.

I knew something was wrong when she all of a sudden stiffened. I felt her head freeze in my hands, silken locks slipping past my fingers, and-

Wait. Mai's hair was definitely not that long.

_Wait_. Mai's teeth were definitely not that sharp.

_WAIT. _Mai's eyes were definitely not that green and _HOLY FUCKING SHIT, NO!_

I sprung away from Natsuki and rolled into a soft bosom.

"Ara, please. Don't stop on my account."

I resisted the urge to scream and instead vaulted out of the bed I had been in, looking around wildly.

"Mm, Na-tsu-ki. My love, I believe you missed." Instead of unbelievably pissed off, she merely sounded amused. I looked from my stunned general, to the one still lying in bed. Apparently, the chestnut-haired woman was deeply amused at her companion's stone-shocked expression.

The midnight-haired woman didn't move. Not an inch.

_Uh… is she okay?_

"Suki." She called, softly.

Viridian eyes flicked up to hers, but other wise remained unmoving.

Moving like one would if approaching a wild, rabid animal, the golden-headed goddess rose from her bed and crawled towards Natsuki, who was frozen in her leaned over position. Crimson eyes locked with the green as she started to coo softly. Then carefully, oh so carefully, she rose up and gently placed her lips where mine had been a minute before.

I watched in fascination, forgetting my panic, as Shizuru kissed Natsuki. Green eyes flickered and then fell shut. Slim hands reached out and placed the only-slightly tanner hands on herself; one in her hair, and one on her chest.

_Uh, over-kill Shiz?_

Then I realized that she wasn't trying to get Kruger to cop a feel, because she had placed the woman's hand directly over her heart.

I held my breath.

Whatever magic soul mates shared, brought Natsuki back to the real world. They pulled apart and it was like the dark headed woman had come back to life.

_Wow, that's some sense of fidelity for ya._

I flinched a little as she turned to me sharply.

"Why in the hell were you in my bed?"

It was little more than a growl.

_Why am I always fucking in trouble?_

"Uh… I sort of got kicked out of mine." I shrugged weakly.

Shizuru had wrapped her hands around Natsuki and drug her into sitting on the bed, her chestnut head resting on the woman's shoulder. They were both looking at me curiously. Kruger's face was only concerned now.

"Why?" she said shortly.

_Thank Jesus shit. I swear to God, my life passed before my eyes._

I sighed deeply and decided to just go for it. If I kept on the way I was, I'd only wind up fucking up more. Without sparing any details, I spilled my enormous pile of fuckery on the dirt floor right in front of them.

Silence.

Then, Natsuki smiled wily-like, and Shizuru out right laughed. I sulked.

"Nao-darling. Come here."

I did. Sitting on the bed, Shizuru leaned far enough away from her beloved to kiss me on the head.

"Ara, how very like my Natsuki you are." She smiled at me like I was a snuffling kitten, rolling around in flowers and rainbows. I sort of felt like one. It wasn't as bad as I thought if they were laughing, right?

I looked at the woman just mentioned. Kruger's green emeralds sparkled at me. I only lifted an eyebrow.

"Nao."

I continued to look at her.

"Do you want to fix this?" Kruger's voice was low and deep with softness. Like sleep.

I nodded emphatically. I'd give fucking anything to sleep with Mai tonight.

"Then I'm going to tell you one thing. And after that, I'm going to kick you the fuck out of my tent."

_Uh…_

"Nao. If you love Mai the way I think you do. Remember this, and only this; She comes before everything."

Her eyes held me in place, waiting until her message would sink in. Behind her, Shizuru shifted to hold Natsuki tighter, and nuzzled into her midnight tresses, a deep sort of contented humming coming from her throat. I looked at the two of them; equal parts hard and soft, warm and cold. They were absolutely one. Shizuru and Natsuki were not actually Shizuru and Natsuki; they were Natsuki's Shizuru and Shizuru's Natsuki. It sounded possessive, but it wasn't. It was a way of existence. They lived, breathed, thought, for each other. Of each other. Their individuality was a strand so tightly braided into the other's that it was impossible to see where one ended and the other began.

It sunk. Instantly, I flew out of my generals' tent.

_Mental note; this one actually might require a thank you._

I burst into my own tent to find it pitch dark. I turned the lamp on and found Mai, opening her eyes startlingly quickly at the sudden light. Oddly enough, she was sleeping in my bed. The sight made my sarcastic heart melt a little.

"Mai!"

She jolted, producing a knife from somewhere and looking around quickly. "What? What's wrong?"

I jumped on top of her: she, still wrapped in blankets and bleary-eyed. Thankfully, instincts kicked in and she dropped the knife on the dirt floor. She was confused as hell, I knew, but I was too fucking happy to care. Her confusion deepened when she saw my grinning face.

"I love you!" I nearly shouted.

Beautiful blue eyes blinked at me.

"What?"

"I love you!" I repeated.

She paused. I didn't let it effect me. I would wait for her. Always, I would wait for her.

"Nao." Her eyes narrowed in concern. "Are you drunk?"

I laughed and made myself calm down. I was freaking her out. I needed to calm down and show her how serious I was. I tried to be serious, but I couldn't stop my eyes from shining.

"No." I smiled a little more softly and touched her face gently. "No, I'm not drunk." I whispered. "Mai, I'm sorry I'm such an ass."

She looked a little stunned at me flat out saying 'I'm sorry'.

"Uh, It's-"

"Shh. Hold on."

Her eyebrow rose.

"Did you just shush-"

"Shh!" I tried to placate her. "Mai, I need to tell you something. Okay?"

Her eyebrows wrinkled in concern. Shit, she was cute. Still, she nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry I'm such an ass. But I can't help it. I. Am. An. Ass. Truly." I shrugged. I watched as she tried not to smile. I took a little courage from that. "I am an ass. I'm bad-tempered. I have no filter. I'd never even _heard_ of the word 'please' before I met you. I'm impatient, impractical, and intolerable. I'm sarcastic, surly, rough, and even sometimes violent. I'm childish and perverted. I'm an ass."

She re-quirked her eyebrow like asking, 'which of these are selling points'. It only made me smile more.

"I'm all of these things, I promise. And I know that out of everyone in the world, there are about three who are worse than me. But I promise you something else, Mai. I promise you than none of those other people in the world love you more than I do."

I threaded my fingers through her hair gently.

"I'm in love with you, Mai Tokiha. I'm in love with your kindness, your generosity. I'm in love with the way you eat one type of food on your tray at a time. I'm in love with how you see the best in everyone. The way you make sure the girl next to you is okay after a sprint before you can even catch your breath. I love the way you hide that you don't like it when Mikoto brings you pudding because the consistency freaks you out. Mai, I know you hate pudding. And I'm in love with that too."

I stopped to breathe.

_Wow. For someone who could barely choke out the word 'love', you shit as shit just exhausted it there._

I mentally shrugged. Had to, I guess. If I didn't get that out I probably would have died. Sighing out and breathing back in gave me the soft, clean smell of Mai and I relaxed again.

_Well. I guess I'm done now._

I smiled down at Mai one more time. Her blue eyes stared up at me. The pools in her eyes were so deep I could have drowned in all the emotions swimming through them. Each one, a darting figure in her mind.

_Maybe you should let her absorb that for a while._

I internally snickered. Welp. I guess my job here is done.

Crawling off of her, I got all the way to the tent door before I heard her move against the sheets of my bed. I turned around to glance, and saw that she was standing right in front of me, determination burning in her eyes.

Before I could ask her anything-

_SMACK_

My ears rung and my cheek tingled.

_Did she just…?_

_I… I think she just… yeah. Pretty sure she just slapped you in the face._

It seemed like Mai was on a roll tonight of not letting me form coherent thoughts because then I didn't have any thoughts at all. Only pure emotion. And shit, was it sweet.

Her lips crushed mine as I kissed her back. My hands instantly tangled in her hair as we fell to the ground in a withering heap. Her fingers tore at my clothes. Whether they ripped or if she undid each button individually and carefully folded my shirt, I had no idea. Time and space extended in front of me as a never ending loop. All I knew was Mai and love. Love and Mai.

Oh, and the fact that I was naked on a dirt floor.

Whatever.

I wanted to take my time with her, I wanted to map and memorize every single inch of her perfect skin. I wanted to love her gently and sweetly- she deserved that. But I just couldn't. This, whatever this was, was too much. It was too big, and it swallowed us whole.

My need overpowered my want by an eclipse.

I needed her to make me hers. I needed to make her mine. I needed us to feel that high. To share relief and love, love, shit, so much love.

Mai jerked me upright and our naked bodies fit like puzzle pieces, our legs overlapped and I gasped through my teeth as my heated center met hers. Whether it was the bright sting of something new, or the burning welcome of coming home, I had no fucking clue. It was just love.

I loved her for all I was worth. I poured everything I had into that span of time. I couldn't think, couldn't breath, my soul was sucked from my being and then wasn't mine anymore. We snapped.

We lay, burning, gasping, and sweating on the floor.

Hours could have spanned. I could give less of a shit. Mai was so fucking beautiful. Whatever had left me when we came, found a new home inside this girl. Something that used to be mine was now hers, forever. And something of hers was now mine.

I would die to protect it.

She was so, so beautiful.

"Beautiful."

Her whisper was hoarse and I smiled at her weakly.

I hummed deep in my chest, happy.

Leaning over and kissing her swollen lips was the best decision ever made. Now that my need was met, there was only want left. And I wanted to show her the things I couldn't before. So I did.

God, she was beautiful when she came.

And let me just say, she's the best I've ever had. She worshipped my body and I wanted to cry, her love felt so good.

I couldn't help myself from going in for another round. That's when the dream died.

"That's fucking it!"

Mai screamed.

"What the fuck, Kruger!?"

My generals stormed into my tent, one more livid than the other.

It was my turn to scream when I felt myself be lifted from the ground and thrown over a lethal shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN. PUT ME DOWN RIGHT FUCKING NOW."

I thrashed and flailed and it did zero good.

"I wanted you to tell her how you felt, not fuck like animals in heat until someone dropped dead!" Her growl was dark and low.

"YOU'RE ONE TO FUCKING TALK KRUGER, YOU AND VIOLA SCREW EVERY NIGHT!"

She was carrying me through the dark, stark naked, having interrupted the single greatest moment of my life. Yeah, I was a little pissed.

The surprisingly strong woman bounced me on her shoulder in a purposefully punishing jolt.

"Shizuru and I," she sounded equally pissed. "Have been together since before you were born, you horny little shit."

"I've had to listen to you two since Shizuru fucking GOT HERE! What the fuck is wrong with you that you can't give Mai and I ONE NIGHT?" I screamed at her.

"For whatever reason, you and Mai wanted to listen. _WE _are doing something about it."

_We?_

I finally paused enough to notice that three meters behind Kruger, a thrashing and howling Mai was being carried, also naked, by Shizuru.

"YOU BOTH ARE OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MINDS!"

"Yeah, yeah." Was the only reply.

I was shoved into a blindingly lit room that I recognized as the changing room to the showers.

"OH FUCK NO, KRUGER, YOU CAN'T –"

Ohhhh, but I was wrong. Because I found myself thrown under a showerhead, and drowning in freezing cold water. I heard, rather than saw the same happen to Mai on the head next to me. We finally managed to turn the water off. I sat, gasping, on the tile floor. I was naked, pissed, and still a little horny. My dark-haired general glared at me, deathly serious. Next to her, the beautiful face of her lover was set in a decidedly irritated expression.

"Ara, to you point, Nao-darling." The crimson-eyed woman began in an almost terse tone, "Natsuki and I's sex life is quite prolific."

"Shizuru!"

"But it seems that we have still much to teach you about decency, manners, and when the appropriate time to scream in orgasm occurs."

I felt my face flame in horrified embarrassment. Sneaking a quick glance at Mai for support, I felt a deep and irritating sense of betrayal as she managed to look smug through her blush.

Catching the expression, the taller general tilted her head to wink at Mai.

"And though it is was a fine job done, my dear, I feel I can teach _you_ just how to get her to lose her voice the next day. A delightful reward, I must say." Here, she spared a loving glance at a positively tomato-stricken Natsuki.

Mai had the decency to duck her head modestly.

_Well, as modestly as one can be when you're sitting naked and soaking wet on a communal shower floor after having the best sex of your life, being reprimanded by a commanding officer, power-lesbian, mothering couple._

_Yeahhhh, that's the stuff legends are made of._

"Ara, but I digress." Shizuru seemed genuinely saddened to divert from the topic of her incredible knowledge of sex. "It is unfair of us to tell you not to enjoy each other, when we so often do."

"Shizuru…" It was more of a whine this time.

"So it will be established that sex will be partaken in the tents every other day by my Natsuki and I, and on the in-between days by yourselves, if you so wish. If your desire is to have sex when it is not your tent day, then you must find some place suitable to relieve yourselves."

She was speaking the way she does while explaining tactical formations. Beside her, Kruger's ears were burning red, but she was other wise totally serious.

"In the event that you cannot comply to these parameters, a similar situation as the one you currently find yourselves in will occur."

Her honey-suckle and chamomile voice came to a close and she cocked her head, a motion I recognized as her asking for understanding and/or questions.

_This is unbelievable._

Numbly, I just nodded my head very slowly. I saw Mai do the same thing. Kruger nodded sharply and stalked to the entrance to the showers, waiting for Shizuru impatiently.

But being Shizuru, the graceful woman first leisurely strolled over to me, and kissed me on the head. She then turned to Mai and patted her cheek with a smile and said, "Congratulations, my dear."

I watched as Mai blushed and confusingly choked out a "Th-thank you, General." Viola merely nodded in a cheerful 'you're welcome' sort of way. Natsuki growled out the gorgeous woman's name, impatient with the entire situation. The Goddess of Sex and Love sigh and strolled to her counterpart.

"Peace, my Suki." She kissed her gently on the lips. "They will have time to rid their energy." Natsuki relaxed under those rose-red eyes and smiled lightly.

"Now come." Shizuru brisked. "I wish to rid myself of energy as well."

Kruger flushed fully and I snickered. Her eyes flicked to mine and then rolled. She stalked out of the showers with Shizuru close behind.

The door to the changing rooms closed, and the painfully sharp clicking of locks could be heard.

_Of course. _

"Did they just…?"

"Yep."

I looked at Mai. She looked back. And then dropped her eyes to my body.

_Hm. Maybe this isn't such a punishment after all…_

When I woke up, the sun was shining through the windows of the shower building and my entire body was warm. My head lay on Mai's chest. Some time last night we had found a spare towel left behind and used it to drape over ourselves to keep the tile from chilling us.

I lifted my head when I heard the noise than had woken me again. Sort of an incessant thumping. My quick mind instantly made the connection. It was the door to the changing room being pulled on from the outside.

_Shit._

"Mai! Mai! Get up, people are coming!"

She instantly shot up, trying to cover us both with the towel as we panicked and looked at each other. The sliding of the lock.

_What time was it?_

The door creaked open.

_Kruger wouldn't let just anyone find us, right?_

Footsteps on the tile floor. Lots.

_Viola wouldn't let her!_

Voices. Female voices.

_Wait. I know those voices…. Oh, fuck you Kruger!_

Mai and I stood awkwardly in the center of the shower room, staring at the blank faces of all of Alpha Team. There was nothing but dead air until,

"Haruka, weren't you just saying something about Nao being 'all bark and no bite'? Well just look at Mai, Armitage." Chie giggled, barely under control of herself. "Her entire body says otherwise!"

At this, my entire group of shitty, good-for-nothing friends burst into laughter. I wanted to sink right through the floor. I chanced a glance at Mai. Yeah, she looked pretty much the same.

_Wait a minute._

"What the hell, Haruka? You wanna see just how hard I can bite your ass at hand to hand!?" Because seriously, 'all bark and no bite'? That shit is just insulting!

Apparently though, this was the wrong thing to focus on as Mai was herself enough to slap me upside the head. My team fell even deeper into hysterics.

"Alright, alright!" I yelled over the din. "Fuck you guys!"

Nina, the wise ass, shouted back, "I don't think Mai would like it if you did!"

_I. can't. fucking. win._

Alright. Fuck this.

I folded my arms and lifted an eyebrow.

"Yo, Haruka! Did you know you and your girl had better find a new place to make out? I'd like to be able to take a walk through the woods without losing my lunch."

My team snickered with me.

"And Miyu." The cyan-haired woman dared me to insult her. I blanched a little. "Uh… you're gay?" She merely regarded me with squinted eyes as Alyssa winked and shouted, "And she's mine. Back off, Nao!"

Everyone laughed with absolute love in the air.

"As a matter of fact," I orated loudly. "Please raise your hand if you are currently having lesbian relations with another Alpha Team member."

I had initially meant it as a joke, but apparently it was such a non-issue that everyone seemed to know about, every single hand in Alpha Team was raised. Wow. That is a lot of gay for one shower room.

Then, I noticed something totally absurd.

"Really, Chie? You even _told _me you were seeing Aoi!?"

The handsome woman shrugged and deadpanned right back at me, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm totally straight."

Which was probably the funniest thing I'd heard all day.

_Jesus Christ, this is too bizarre. I couldn't find this many lesbians if I had a flannel and Doc Martin sale next to a Teagan and Sara concert. _

Well, whatever.

I searched for emerald eyes. And found them staring right back at me, smirking. I smiled in response. What a crazy-fest this is. But shit, do I love it.

"Ara ara!" Shizuru stepped through Alpha Team with easy grace. "This is quite the interesting turn of events, no?" She crimson eyes sparkled. "But we all must remember that this is Project Otome, still. And as such, we are to report to classroom training in 30 minutes."

With that, things went back to relative normalcy. I mean, normal except for the fact that Chie and Aoi snuck quick kisses, Haruka actually purred under Yukino's touch, and that Mikoto didn't understand that just because people now knew, didn't mean she could assault Akira whenever she wanted.

In classroom training we started poisons and their antidotes. A highly scientific lesson, with a hugely boring emphasis on botany. But it was more interesting after lunch, when we actually all tried the poisons out. The antidotes too, of course. It took many stokes of Mai's fingers against my hand to get me to let her try out a couple of them.

That week was incredible. Mai and I made love every single night, after having found a great little hiding place (the empty classroom), I was able to read an entire chapter book with very little help from Shizuru, and I aced my poison test (because I lived).

The next week we started specialized weapons.

Chie and I got to class a little earlier than usual, Aoi and Mai were off doing God knows what. What was different about this weapons training was that in the classroom, at the front, were about 20 _very_ specialized weapons indeed.

Chie and I were the only ones in the room, so we looked over them in awe.

A couple of them I knew, but didn't. There was a katana and another enormous sword, but I'd never seen the designs of either before. The same with the guns that lay on the table. There were weapons I've never even seen before. Then, there were ones I didn't even think _could _be weapons. Like the two heavy-looking gold hoops, or the singular blue rose.

What the-?

Then, I saw it. It had me back tracking and it made me want to start freaking the fuck out. There, lying geometrically organized and innocent among all the other oddities, right next to that gigantic fucking black sword, was a long red pole. Attached to that wielding pole, was a hard as diamond, and sharp as a razor, red blade.

Lying on the table, was Shizuru Viola's crimson naginata.

* * *

**R&R!**

**With Love,**

**Konstantine**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much to all those who reviewed!**

**Longest update yet, to make up for my late-ness. **

**Thank you for viewing Chapter 8!**

* * *

"Uh… Chie?"

"Yo."

"Remember when you were telling Mai and everyone about when I got in the fight with Parietta? Fuck you, for that, by the way."

She chuckled deeply but replied, "Uh, yeah?"

"Did Aoi tell you what weapon Viola pulled on her?"

"Yeah, it was a naginata."

"Do naginatas look a shit load like that thing right there?" I pointed to the red, red blade.

Her brown eyes followed to the enormous blade I was drawing attention to. Her eyes widened. "You mean _that's_ it?"

I nodded. "Unless they just commission everyone a gigantic 'hi, I'm here to kill you' masterpiece of epic proportions when you get out of Otome, then I'm pretty sure that's Shizuru's."

"Wow." I nodded again.

I wasn't scared, I was in awe. When you know enough about what that woman can do, and just how fucking dangerous she is, her primary weapon turns into something of worship-able material. My hands itched to pick it up.

"Ara ara, poking around where we don't belong?" I froze and turned around slowly with Chie. Standing silently amused behind us, was the woman herself. Her crimson eyes sparkled with glee at having caught us being too curious. The irises flicked back and forth between Chie and I and settled on the taller woman next to me.

_Oh thank God. I don't think I could take anymore of her 'teasing'. Sorry Chie, you're on your own here._

"Mou, Chie, what exactly are you doing?" She took a slow step forward and I watched the handsome girl deflate next to me.

"I-I was just, uh,"

Viola leaned in closer. "Yes?"

"Want-ting to see what we'd be doing today, that's all." Chie swallowed and I almost lost it, trying not to laugh at her usually so suave manner being shattered.

"Ah. I see." Viola slid gracefully, borderline seductively, around us to grasp Chie's shoulders from behind gently. The brown-eyes girl looked ready to collapse as one of Shizuru's hands slid all the way down her arm and covered her hand. The chestnut hair mixed over Chie's charcoal locks as the general spoke right next to her ear.

"Then may I request that you put the weapon back?"

I watched as Shizuru's slim fingers plucked the blue rose from between Chie's and released her hold on the woman. Should I catch her if she falls? Ha. Nahh. Serves her right, she just embarrassed the hell out of herself. As it were, Harada just opened and closed her mouth like a fish, looking for words.

Unfortunately, she got ahold of herself enough to stay upright. Well, shit. Where's the fun in that? Viola winked at me and calmly asked us to find a seat. She didn't need to ask twice.

Once we got seated and our teammates started filing in, I leaned over to Chie.

"Hey, did that count as another seduction lesson?"

Chie grumbled while I laughed.

"Shut the hell up, Zhang. There was a 50% chance that she could have picked you and you wouldn't have been any better off!"

I snorted and refrained from telling her I had fallen asleep in that woman's arms, and woke up in her boobs at one point a week ago.

"Bull fucking shit!" I replied. "Just cause Aoi doesn't keep you satisfied doesn't mean you have to turn into Tomoe, Hallard. Really." I grinned as I could practically see her hackles rise up.

"Oh yeah, Zhang? You think Aoi doesn't satisfy me?" She smiled like a maniac. "You know the lunch table we sit at everyday?"

_Fuck._

Her eyes told me she saw that I got it. But like a pain in the ass, she plowed on anyways. "Aoi and I had sex on it three days ago."

"Oh my fucking God! That's disgusting Chie!?" She shrugged, thinking she had won the argument. Fuck that, it was _far _from over. "We _eat _there, you filthy fucking animal?"

She stared at me, smirking.

"Yeah, I did." And winked.

_That's it._

"Your precious Aoi looks all innocent and cute, right?" Her brown eyes narrowed. "Well, I walked in on her masturbating and moaning Kruger's name in the showers the other day."

Shocked eyes flew open and her mouth fell.

I help but burst out laughing.

"Oh screw you, Nao! That's not fucking funny at all!" I was pretty much crying. Her face had been priceless. Seriously, with how horny Chie was, Aoi would never have a reason to masturbate. Anyone who knew Chie would realize that.

_Not like you and Mai are any different but… Let's just let Chie be pissed. It's fun!_

Our bickering was interrupted by a typical flash of pain when we were both slapped on the back of the heads.

"Mai!? What the hell was that for?"

She shrugged and stroked her fingers through my now fucked-up hair.

Aoi answered for her. "It looked like you both were being perverted." She placated the charcoal headed woman by swiftly kissing her. I turned to Mai expectantly, grin already in place. She rolled her azure eyes at me and turned her head slightly.

_Yay! Better than nothing!_

I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, and then again right on her beautifully high cheekbone. I settled back in my chair and faced forward, Mai sitting behind me next to Aoi. Kruger stalked in moments later with a stack of thick looking stapled pages.

She cleared her throat and our light chatter ceased.

"You all have been here for six months. Six months of training means that you are approximately one eighth of the way through Project Otome. But these six months were really just a build up. A test to see if the teams would last. It is time you were all made aware of what Otome's really about."

Shizuru stepped forward as if on cue.

"Ara, I believe everyone learned from General Fumi that the Otome team who wins the final battle will be given the position. This winning team will be the best tactical response and combat unit the world will ever have seen. No one will be better than us." Her crimson eyes swept over us in her calm manner.

"But how to be separate from just another masterly trained unit? Can anyone tell me the number two factor of what has usually decided the outcome of every historical war, ever? Hm?"

_I know that strategy is the first one… ah, shit. I know this._

"Ara, yes, my Nina?" Viola smiled like a predator. I saw Kruger's jaw twitch in the way it did when I purposefully read something wrong and made it inappropriate. It was her only tell when she was irritated or displeased by something.

The called on woman in question fought a blush, but didn't flinch under her general's gentle tease.

"Technology."

"Perfect! Yes, technology. The side of the battle with better weapons, better resources, and who are most skilled with them is usually the victor. Project Otome was formed because our government has found a technology to be used by soldiers, that will change this world."

_Whoa. What in the hell is she talking about?_

"Nano machines." Kruger grunted out. "A pair of researchers have created microscopic robots that may be injected into the body and give it incredible amounts of advantages. So powerful are these machines, that they can even manifest physical weapons from the body's own energy resource. They become engrained to tailor-fit the user so deeply that they are activated by emotions and are controlled by them, too. The nano machines activate when called on, but are always present. When they were created, a power safe guard was installed where one must have a partner to be able to do this to the machine's full ability."

Her sand-rough voice wasted no time trying to explain this. Even though she was clipped, I think everyone else was sort of in shock, trying to process this. Nano machines? Weapons? I looked at the table scattered with the objects.

_Wait a minute… The naginata…_

My head snapped to Shizuru. She saw me focus on her and winked conspiratorially.

"Ara, maybe it's better to explain through demonstration?" We all looked at Viola, including Kruger. Except the midnight head was nodding in acceptance. Stepping toward the taller woman, Natsuki tipped her head upwards and seemed to kiss Shizuru's ear.

Her red eyes had closed when Natsuki stepped towards her, but opened in a flash after she had pulled away. I watched in awe, as a pure light seemed to radiate from her entire being. Was that… purple? Her voice rang clearly, still in her soft and luxurious accent, but like someone had turned the treble up.

"Materialize!"

My jaw dropped.

When the light disappeared all of a sudden, Shizuru was no longer in her PT uniform, but in a solid as armour, but skin tight looking body suit. The entire thing was purple and a different color in some places. The waist flared out to create a gown-ish robe effect. And as she held her hand at chest level, brilliant purple lights seemed to swirl in a length across it.

Kruger hadn't reacted to any of this, but simply stepped backwards as the crimson naginata that used to be? on the table, emerged from the tiny lights, and extended to where she was a second ago. They immediately dissipated when the weapon appeared in her out stretched hand solidly.

Viola twirled the enormous weapon and brought it behind her, across her shoulders and pointing towards the floor. Her face remained calm.

No one moved.

_Wow. That was some magic trick._

I stared at Shizuru; so this was how she had gotten ahold of that weapon when it was in the middle of the competition. She had summoned it using the nano machines! Holy shit. Holy shit, she had nano machines inside of her?

My entire team, me included, gaped.

I wasn't freaked out, I was just surprised.

_Wait, does that mean that Kruger has them too?_

I looked at the dark haired woman, who was waiting patiently for our attention once again. When she realized we were all just going to continue staring, she cleared her throat.

"As you can see, the nano machines are incredible things. They hold much power. In this form, there are a multitude of advantages; increased physical ability, heightened senses, and of course, the materializing of a weapon. But the tie to a partner gives many advantages also. When both in their robes, they are able to communicate telepathically when needed."

_You're fucking kidding me._

"When in contact with one's DNA, they are able to heal the other one from injury."

_That explains why Kruger was a-okay after the Delta incident… and the creepy blood-lick from Shizuru after Parietta punched her in the face. _

_I'm so fuckin glad I have an explanation for that now…. _

"The other advantages vary from pair to pair." She coughed lightly. "Nano machines _can _be destroyed, however." Her emerald eyes leveled us. "When an individual comes into contact with male, er," Her face blushed the brilliant red that usually only Shizuru could conjure. "…stuff." She finished lamely.

I almost burst out laughing at her.

_Stuff?_

"Oi, Kruger." Chie called amicably, though still a little shocked. "I don't think that's going to be a problem with Alpha Team, if you know what I mean." Here, she winked at Kruger, who flushed a fraction of a shade more.

Shizuru, who had remained a statue until now, unsolidified to lower her weapon and shift to a guardian-looking position; feet apart, butt of the naginata firmly planted. Her voice broke out like a honey spill,

"Ara, ara, Chie. The makings of an Otome soldier have nothing to do with the makings of another human being, yes?" She smiled. "Unless you and Miss. Senoh are more creative than you have let on?"

The foot-thick tension broke like fractured ice as everyone broke into loud peals of laughter. Aoi flushed brilliantly, and Chie had the decency to look respectably scorned. Besides, no one was really aware of the extent of the general's relationship besides Mai and I, but it was a well-known fact that no one fucked with Natsuki.

….In the figurative sense. No one knew that the literal sense was also forbidden upon pain of death.

The dark-haired woman cleared her throat.

"That aside." Her eyes focused again, and the flame in her cheeks died. "This is what Project Otome is about."

We quieted.

"With this technology, we will be the most skilled team to exist." She lifted her shoulders. "It is as simple as that. The part that is not simple is where if you accept the nano-machines, you are tying your life to the military and your partner. It is not a small decision. But it _is _what Otome is about."

"We will give you all 24 hours to consider our proposition, your partner, and the contract we will give to you."

A beat.

"Ara, in the mean time, we will be happy to answer any and all questions you may have." Viola smoothly plugged in.

Another beat, and then.

"Mm. Yes, Alyssa?"

The lightning-blonde woman looked to Natsuki. "Can you.. Are you an Otome, too?" She sounded hesitant.

Kruger dipped her head while Shizuru's eyes seemed to sparkle. "Yes. I am. But I would prefer to not materialize my robe at this moment in time."

Alyssa's head tilted, curious. "Why?"

Oddly enough, she flushed gently, and looked at the ground quickly.

"Alyssa," It was Viola who over took the response. She seemed highly amused. "Natsuki and I have been partners for a long while. As a result, our power level is well above what any of yours may be, if you accept the nano-machines." She smiled.

"Your poor general though, has not materialized in quite some time." Crimson eyes turned to meet hesitant greens. "And the experience can be quite…" her tone dipped to a croon. "Intense."

I burst out laughing, not able to hold it in.

_What? Viola looks like she wants to fuck Kruger right this second. It's hilarious._

I stopped when her red eyes flashed over me. I straightened.

"Then how about in combat training?" I looked around me for support. "To show us the power of an Otome. How about a demonstration?"

A lot of my team agreed with me. I saw Natsuki looking like she wanted to murder me. Apparently, Viola was waiting for her okay to proceed.

"Fine." She grunted. Before turning to leave, she gave Shizuru a pointed look. The robe-clad woman just looked back at her serenely. She looked us all over, told us to pick up a contract on the way out, and dismissed to lunch.

I stood with the rest of my unit and saluted to leave. Turning backwards to Mai, I asked if she wanted to go to lunch. I felt weirdly jazzed. In my opinion, this was exactly the kind of shit I was hoping for. Otome was the best of the best and I wanted in.

I started talking to Mai about the cool ass weapons on the table, wondering if we got to pick our own. I noticed she had only really murmured and nodded at my talking. My pace slowed as I considered her mood. I caught her arm. She looked at me, surprised. For a moment, I focused on staring into her blue eyes.

"Mai," I started. "Do you not want to take the nano-machines?"

The irises I loved so dearly widened.

"Of course I do!"

"Then what's wrong?"

She shuffled and looked at the ground. I pinned her to the spot with my stare. Her sigh made me a little bit nervous.

"I just… Nao?"

I quirked an eyebrow.

"It's okay if you don't want to be my partner." She met my eyes, completely serious.

My jaw dropped.

_Wait, what?_

"Mai, what are you talking about?"

"I just. I understand if you don't want to commit the rest of your life to this…" she searched for words. "This, whatever we are." She shrugged. "I get it if you aren't ready for that. It's okay."

I felt stung. Did she not think I was serious about her? She knew me better than anyone. Wait, if it was all so peachy keen to not be partners then..

"Do you.. not want to be my partner, Mai?" my voice was betraying me, coming out weak and soft.

Once again, her eyes widened.

"What? Nao, of course I want to be your partner. I just thought that someone like you,-"

"Someone like _me_?"

I couldn't help but get agitated. I felt like she was undermining my ability to love, or some shit. I didn't really know what she was implying- but I knew I didn't like it.

"Nao!" Mai practically groaned. It only pissed me off a little bit more. She was being so insensitive! "I didn't mean you aren't _able _to commit. I just was trying to make sure you were _comfortable _doing it!"

That made me pause. I tried as hard as fuck to let go of my anger, and Kruger's words echoed in my head:

"_She_ _comes_ _before everything_."

Uhg, even before my stupid petty frustration.

_Now calm the fuck down, Nao, before you say something stupid. _

I breathed deeply, and refocused on Mai's worried eyes. She looked like she was scared… of me? I was a little disgusted with myself. Reaching out, I twined my fingers through Mai's. I looked her straight in those clear blue eyes.

"Mai." I started. "I want you to know. This thing we're doing, whatever you want to call it. I am in this, Mai. I am all in this."

She stepped a little closer to me and smiled. Shit, she was beautiful. I lost a little steam at the distraction.

"I've never loved anyone like this before." I whispered a little more awkwardly. "And I don't think I will again." I cleared my throat. "Mai, will you uh. Will you be my partner?" I finished half-nervously, looking at her smiling at me, beautiful teeth on full display.

Mai was a words kind of girl. She needed to know certain things were concrete to be happy. So yeah, I struggled through my little speech for her. But I was pretty simple, and she knew that. So instead of answering in an equally wordy soliloquy, she came a hair away from my face and said,

"I love you too." Her eyes were soft, soft, soft. "Yes, Nao. I want to be your partner. Will you be mine?"

I tried not to smile like too much of a sap.

"Really?" I backtracked merrily, "Of course, yes. Yes. Mai... I'm already yours."

She just matched my wide smile.

As much as I loved looking at her, I couldn't stand not kissing her for another second. So I did. And sweet Jesus, did she kiss me back. I was already on auto-pilot for pleasing her as much as physically possible. And I'm totally serious when I say as much as physically _possible._ Except-

"Oi Nao! Why don't you get on one knee already?"

I was broken from my blissful potential sexual future, but Mai was doing that thing where she sucked my bottom lip and then bit down gently, so I didn't even think about breaking away from her.

What I did do, however, was deliver a raised middle finger in the general direction of Chie's shout. I heard her barking laugh in response.

_Seriously though, fuck her. I virtually just pledged the rest of my life to my Lady, and she's trying to twat swat. _

I didn't even realize I was trying to take Mai's shirt off until a lot of something very wet, and very cold exploded on my head. Now, I don't care who you are. If it had been Colonel Parietta, I still would have reacted the way I did.

Which was by racing after a howling Haruka and Chie with swear words that would have made Kruger blush. They were dead. I swear to God, I am going to cock block Yukino and Aoi so hard their roommates are going to need prostitutes to relieve tension.

I finally collared Chie (since Haruka is a fucking beast) and pinned her on the ground. The water she had dumped on me dripped from my hair, onto her.

"You. Are. Dead." I snarled. She still couldn't stop laughing. "That's it!" I quickly squirmed into a position where I could put her in a sleeper hold.

Why? Because, _fuck her_, that's why.

No novice herself, she tried to get out of it. We commenced grappling in the grass until we heard a long-suffering sigh.

"Really…" the soft voice of Aoi breathed out.

Mai gave her own sigh of amused irritation. "What are we supposed to do with them when they can summon weapons from thin air?"

Aoi only sighed again.

"Alright." Mai's voice seemed to perk up. "Nao, come on. If you let her go, I'll put an extra apple sauce on my tray for you."

_Hm… Kill Chie or… Mai's applesauce?_

The dirty old man and perverted little boy who live in my head didn't leave me a choice. I jumped up, turned to Chie with an extra-special, 'Fuck you', and followed the perfectly formed ass of my roommate to lunch.

On the way, Mai grabbed a couple of towels from the utility truck to dry ourselves off. Holy shit she was so perfect. Always thought ahead. Well, it's really only because I have no idea how to function like an adult. Whatever, Mai was the greatest.

We talked about the display about to happen and what we hoped for. I re-explained all the weapons I saw on the table and she seemed interested by the things that I listed which weren't obviously weapons.

I looked around, about to ask a general about it, to find that they were both MIA. I rolled my eyes and nudged Mai. She broke conversation from Akane to raise an eyebrow. I leaned in to whisper in her ear,

"I wonder where the generals are?" She snorted attractively and I grinned a lecherous smile, wiggling my eyebrows. She only laughed harder.

But unfortunately, I had said this a little too loudly.

"Yeah," Tomoe said. "Where is Shizuru?" Her grey eyes peered around the hall, and came up empty.

"Uh- I don't know." I lied. Mai elbowed me lightly.

_I know I know. Time to cover their asses._

"I know." I faked helpful enthusiasm. "I'll go look for them." I rolled my eyes and stood to go. But I guess I wasn't getting off that easy, because a hand that I knew didn't belong to Mai stopped me.

"I'll come with you."

_Well, fuck. _

Tomoe and I went to leave, and I felt myself be grabbed a second time, but this hand actually did belong to Mai. I looked at her questioningly as she jerked my face to hers.

"The last time you, Tomoe, Shizuru, and Natsuki were together, it didn't work out so well." Her eyes narrowed and I gulped. "Be. Good." I nodded and smiled in what I hoped was a winning fashion. She continued to laser her eyes into mine. She then nodded. I smiled for real and kissed her quickly.

Tomoe coughed out, "Whipped!" and I glared at her. But saying anything to the contrary was a straight up lie. What the fuck ever. Mai can whip me any time she wants.

When Tomoe and I finally left, we fell into our usual 'banter'. Starting with me telling her to take a cold shower for the wet dreams she no doubt has about Shizuru. She snapped at me something about Kruger and I volleyed back to her.

Ya know, the usual shit.

Even though I knew exactly where the two horn-dogs were, Tome and I went on a wild goose chase through camp. As we went, I couldn't help but notice that every time she said something sexual about Kruger and I, I felt… _weird. _

Maybe it was because I still felt bad about that shower-thing, but I think it was because I didn't think of her that way. No, I didn't go blind and could no longer see how drop-dead fucking sexy she was, I just… didn't want to fuck her. And that meant something big in Nao-Land. My generals have become so much more to me than just prime spank-bank material.

Those three thousand slots were currently occupied by Mai. The three thousand and first was taken by Erstin. Don't judge me, I have every intention of being faithful. But again, I'm not blind. Erstin was hot. Sue me for noticing.

After Tomoe, the clueless fuck, and I cleared all the usual areas, she suggested seeing if they were in their tent. I started to panic.

"Sure." Was my latent reply.

_Holy shit do not be fucking, please do not be fucking. If you are fucking, I will kill you. _

I prayed quietly and quickly as we made our way to their tent. Along the way, I tried to speak in increasingly loud tones to Tomoe. Hopefully she thought I was just being obnoxious. I think it worked because she responded in equal volume.

When we were about 30 yards away from their tent, I noticed that it was starting to glow a strange sort of blue. And then was getting brighter. And even brighter. I glanced at Tomoe to see if she noticed. We nodded at each other and started running.

Out of nowhere, a sonic sort of boom that made me clamp my hands to my ears split the air. I watched in terror as their tent was engulfed in an orb, and an enormous jet of light extended out into the woods, blasting away a stream of trees.

After the light disappeared, Tomoe and I sprinted to the tent. We rounded the corner of the structure that had an enormous hole blown in it to see both women standing perfectly upright and clad in their robes. While Shizuru's was purple and lilac, Natsuki's was a mix of black, and an icey silver. It was cool. Cool, and made my general look even hotter. I didn't even know that could happen. I looked them over once again.

_Oh fucking hell. Are you serious?_

Anyone who didn't know them or had been around them like I had, wouldn't have noticed. But Shizuru was wearing an amused expression; nothing new, right? But this particular one had shinning eyes and an extra curl at the corner of her mouth. Kruger, well. Kruger was breathing hard and her perfectly straight hair was ruffled.

"Shizuru! Are you alright?" Tomoe rushed forward and hesitantly reached out to place a hand on the chesnut-haired woman's shoulder. When it made contact, I briefly wondered if she was about to cum. Unfortunately, she didn't.

"Ara, ara." Viola's perfectly smooth voice washed over Tomoe like she'd been hit by a sleeping gas can. "Tomoe is sweet to be concerned about me." She reached one perfect hand to briefly cup the swooning girl's cheek.

I watched, amazed, as Shizuru smiled her relaxed smile. The one that she sent to everyone except Natsuki, and sometimes me. But apparently Tomoe didn't get the memo that Viola was a master of seduction and distraction, because when her hand pulled away, the blue-haired girl straightened. I could practically see a tail wagging behind her as she floated in the semi-affection of Shizuru.

_Seriously. Just… ew. _

I looked at Natsuki who looked like some one had cemented her feet where she stood, and she was fighting to move. I sent her a wink and she glared at me something fierce. I tried not to laugh at this entire situation.

As amusing as this all was, I decided that Tomoe's overwhelming hot-for-teacher fetish was starting to give me a headache. Besides, Shizuru was meant to be with Natsuki. Anything else left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Hey, Kruger," I said. "You gonna come show us what you can do or what?" I let me smirk be a challenge.

She might have been grateful for the distraction, but she let it show by giving me an annoyed look and jerking her head for me to follow her as she walked off toward the operations field.

As it turns out, the Otome robe is amazing.

There's no other word for it.

How else do you describe the awesome power, grace, sheer ability and total dominance that masters of the Otome robe provide?

They were beautiful to watch. They worked as a team to decimate a pre-arranged set of targets, a lot more flair than was probably necessary, but it got the point across. Otome _was_ to be the world's most elite technology.

Besides, the robes could fucking _fly. _Now try to tell me that isn't cool as shit? Speaking of cool as shit, we were later told that since they had been together so long, Viola and Kruger had reached am upper-level of power. That is, their weapons upgraded at will when put under stress. Apparently, Shizuru's naginata transformed into a strange sort of sworded staff, connected at the middle. Like her original weapon, it could extend out for maximum reach.

Kruger was equipped with the twin pistols I had seen on the table. When she upgraded, it became one gigantic canon that had to be held with both hands.

Afterwards, it was only too easy to make the decision to sign up for the nano machines. There was more Q&A for the generals after the demonstration, and the details of the machines were figured out. I paid attention. Sort of.

I mostly just spent the time dreaming about Mai in a tight-fitting Otome suit, and how hot she'd look materializing.

_Mmmm…. Armored spandex.. _I had a hard time feeling the slap on the head I received.

I looked around.

"Aoi? What the hell?" I was so confused. "Shouldn't you be Mai?"

The slight brunette shrugged.

"Mai went off with Mikoto. You got that look on your face again like you were being perverted, so I decided to step in for her."

I looked around. Oh, shit. Combat training time was over. Huh. Mai seriously _is _hot if I was that distracted, I didn't even notice the dismissal. Oh well.

"Zhang!"

I turned at hearing my name be barked by the too familiar voice.

"Report to the generals' tent immediately." Kruger gave me a piercing look and stalked off, Shizuru mirroring her every movement.

_Well shit. Now I get to have at it. _

Upon arrival, I noticed the two women had de-materialized and were once again in their formal uniforms.

"Okay, listen." I started. "I was so paying attention. I just sometimes have that look on my face, alright? It's not something I can help!" I slowed down to look between the two women in front of me. "Hey, wait… wait, what's going on?"

I asked because they both hadn't reacted at all to my hurried lame-ass excuses. In fact, their faces were twin sets of grim and serious. Even Shizuru, who was always infuriatingly and beautifully pleasant-looking, had an air of gravity about her.

"It's your mother, Nao." I knew Kruger was serious because she called me by my first name. While Shizuru called me 'Nao' and then added one of a whole list of endearing terms, Natsuki only ever called me 'Zhang' 'brat' 'kid' or 'punk'.

"My mother?" I repeated. I hadn't seen or heard from the woman in about seven years.

Kruger dipped her head in a nod. Her expression was one I'd never seen before; she was cautious about whatever this was, and a little bit… scared? No, maybe, concerned?

"What about her?"

I watched as Shizuru glided elegantly to my side, and bent a little to look me fully in the eyes as she took one of my hands in hers.

"Natsuki and I received a message from General Fumi. It was initially meant for you though. Nao-darling, your mother is dead. She was found yesterday in her apartment."

Her crimson eyes continued to look at me calmly, persuasively. I think if it had been anyone else, I would have been pissed that they were obviously trying to calm me or some shit. But I let her familiar irises sweep me to a quiet place of thinking.

I didn't really have any particular thoughts though right now. My mother was dead? Uh, okay… I was a little scared that I wasn't sad or panicking.

Apparently I had spent some time in silence though, because Natsuki called my name, concerned.

"Uhm, yeah?"

"Are you… uh.. okay?" I watched Natsuki hesitate and sort of grimace like she was beating herself up for asking such a lame question. It made me want to laugh. That little reminder of Kruger being Kruger, and the fact that I still found things funny, made me feel more normal.

"Yeah." I said. "Hearing the news feels like hearing from your neighbor that their friend had died."

I shrugged a little. "It's sad because, ya know, some one's dead. But… she was never really around. I never got close to her. Pretty sure she just sort of tolerated me."

I felt Viola pull me into her, and I fit perfectly under her chin because of the height difference we had. I'd washed her muscled, feminine frame in the showers before, but I was a little shocked at just how _warm _she was. Being embraced by Shizuru's felt like sitting beside an open fire. Kruger just blinked at me.

"Oh. Well then." She cleared her throat and I cracked a smile. God, she was a spaz. "Uh, that brings me to the other problem that this causes."

_Other problems? _I arched an eyebrow.

"Fumi looked further into the matter and found your enlistment records." Kruger's emerald eyes slipped into General mode as her expression focused. I tried to remember my enlistment process. I didn't fuck anything up, I went through the stupid red tape like everyone else. My first act as a good soldier.

"It seems that you enlisted when you were underage, correct?"

I nodded. When I was fourteen I learned that the army would house me, feed me, clothe me, and give me salary until the day I died. I had enlisted the next day.

"Well, since your mother was your parent of consent, and you still haven't reached the army's age of validity…" She looked pained. "Then you must be discharged. When your birthday comes, you can petition to be re-instated as a cadet."

_WHAT?_

_ "_WHAT?" I yelled. "Age of validity? I am valid! I am nineteen fucking years old!"

I had broken away from Viola in my rage and stepped toward Kruger. The honey-haired woman moved to stand behind her beloved and spoke to me gently.

"Nao-darling, the _Otome_ age of validity is twenty. You signed a contract agreeing to it."

My face paled.

_Discharged? I'd lose everything. My rank, my honor, my sense of self, my purpose in life. To drop out of Otome? I'd lose my friends. I'd lose the comfort I feel here. What about Shizuru and Natsuki?… I'd lose Mai. Mai._

Kruger cleared her throat, interrupting my downward spiral of depression.

"There is a way. To stay here." She stated almost awkwardly. "If you agree to it."

Shizuru sent a curious glance to the woman next to her.

Hope bloomed in my chest and I almost shouted, "Anything!"

"Just get a new sponsor."

I frowned. "Where the hell am I going to get a new parent of consent? My father died when I was small."

I looked up at a light laugh.

"Mou, Natsuki, no fair." Shizuru pouted a little after her face had lit in surprise. Apparently she hadn't known about this part, and just now figured it out. I would _love _to be in on their little game.

I stared at the two of them and watched as Kruger blushed brilliantly and refused to meet my eyes as she made a very vague gesture in her own general direction. I repeated what I had just said out loud, in my head.

"_'Where the hell am I going to get a new parent of consent?'"_

_ A new parent of consent?_

_ A new… parent?_

My eyes widened to, I'm sure, comic proportion.

"Oh no. _Hell _no! You want to _adopt _me?"

Kruger looked deeply irritated as she withdrew a packet of papers from inside her uniform, flipped to the end, and threw it on the table next to us. I looked at it. They were legal, official, and very real, adoption forms.

"You're the best team leader we have. I can't afford to lose you. Sign the damn papers, punk."

I couldn't believe this. It made sense, and in total reality, Shizuru and Natsuki have been the closest thing to parents I've ever had in my life but just... what the hell?

With as much dignity as I could muster, I picked up the pen beside the table and scribbled my name on the very last line. I growled and tried not to look at the blue-haired woman. It really was the only way to stay here, after all.

"Uh. Shizuru?"

I looked up. Apparently, Natsuki had moved to go to the table too, but the taller woman had laid a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Natsuki. I think," Her voice was slow, steady, and light. Like a drift of snow. "That I should be the one to adopt my Nao-darling."

I stared.

_Uh. What?_

What just happened?

Kruger sputtered. "Sh-Shizuru! W-why?"

_Yeah! Why? And since when do I get a possessive before my name from Shizuru?_

Viola smiled gently, moving her hand to caress Natsuki's face. The action said, 'Aw. Poor, cute Natsuki. You are incredibly dull.' Her crimson eyes then looked up to lock with mine as she replied simply, "Because I love her." And because she is Shizuru, the golden-haired goddess added with a wink, "She is, after all, very, very cute."

"Well so do I!" Natsuki had turned around to face her lover completely, her stance rigid. "Nao has become a precious person to me too, Zuru. You know this!" She was pouting like a child.

As I listened, I felt… _things. _I had never heard them tell me they loved me. And I'd never told them either. I guess that's what a family does… they love each other, but never tell them, then act like asses around the holidays.

Yay, family.

But were they.. fighting? over adopting me? Shit, this was weird.

"But Natsuki," Shizuru all but whispered. "you know I have always wanted a child…" She trailed off.

"… with me." The shorter woman breathed.

Viola was looking into emerald eyes with a slightly pained expression, and I detected a hint of pain and regret that swirled in those crimson depths. I had a feeling that was a comment that went far deeper than I knew of. It fit though, being a military general was no place to be a mom. Not to mention they were in the military, together, neither one of them could do it. To add on top, they were both women. Reproduction was sort of a problem. But Jesus fuck, they sure tried hard.

Natsuki's eyes were back to business mode as she thought about something. Viola waited patiently for her love to finish her mental debate. I could tell this was something she was used to. Kruger was the kind of woman who didn't do or say things impulsively. Her companion's polar opposite.

Finally, her jade eyes lightened as they locked on curious crimson. She hesitated and blushed brilliantly.

"Shizuru?" She started out. Viola simply smiled at her, like she knew what was coming, but would wait until Natsuki had the nerve to speak it out loud.

"Do you want to, uh. Will you.." Nasuki flushed deeper and then steeled herself. A smile appeared on her face as she looked into red eyes and took courage.

"Will you adopt Nao with me?"

_WHAT? Oh, I _so _did not sign up for this shit! _

Viola smiled, showing off her perfect teeth and kissed Natsuki simply. The pair didn't spare one glance in my direction.

"Of course, my love."

_Both of them? Nao, you are fucked. You are royally fucked. They will be breathing down your neck for the rest of your life. You are legally tied to them now! You know they're already your family but you really want to give Shizuru Viola the power to _ground _you? Bad. Fucking. Idea._

Together, they moved to the table. I watched, frozen, as Natsuki signed her name in a childish, small caps script on the first line, and Shizuru gracefully penned her own on the second.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

I looked up at my new parents. I switched my gaze from Natsuki to Shizuru: the latter smiling demurely and adoringly at me, the former blushing faintly but looking proud nonetheless. The attention was a bit confusing for me, but I wouldn't be able to say without lying that I didn't like their affections.

"… if either of you ever tell me to go to my room, you're dead."

Shizuru burst out laughing while Natsuki merely rolled her eyes so hard I thought something would break.

The graceful woman beckoned me to her and, in turn, Natsuki. I obeyed, albeit reluctantly. Things wouldn't be weird now, right? I extended this relatively newfound ability of "loving" to these two. So in total, that made three. If two of those three started being weird, I don't think I could handle that.

_Shit, I wish Mai were here._

As I moved to my General/friend/mom, I tried to relax. Viola met me halfway and dragged me into her to embrace me fully. My "try" immediately melted into a "completely" as far as relaxation goes.

I felt the more slender, colder temperature woman in the tent move closer and lay her hand softly on my head, patting me gently as she hugged Shizuru and I both. Our embrace was similar to the one we had shared in Delta Team's camp that one time.

_Except without the torture, attempted rape, and ya know… all the blood. _

The scene was even complete as I heard Natsuki and Shizuru kiss above me. It was so fucking weird to feel so fucking complete.

"Nao," the rough, sand-smooth voice started. "I, uh, we. Are very sorry about your mom. It is sad. But, if you'll let us, we would like to take care of you now."

As usual, Natsuki was total shit with emotions and feelings of any kind, and I couldn't help myself but to be a smart ass for the hell of it.

"Well, it's not like I have any choice now. I already signed the damn paper." My shrug was patented and perfectly timed. I pulled away from Shizuru enough to see the dark-haired woman's jaw twitch.

"So even if I didn't want you both with me, for the rest of your lives – because hopefully I'll get an inheritance when you kick it – you've already signed up to be my daddy." I winked dangerously.

If the first couple parts had Natsuki red in the face, my last comment sent her to crimson. Unfortunately, her face matched the eyes now set on me. And more unfortunately, I happened to know that these eyes had a particular peeve about anyone but herself teasing Natsuki. I guess even her own new daughter was forbidden from the practice.

"Ara, ara, my sweet little thing," Shizuru pulled my face towards hers and dropped a kiss patronizingly to my forehead. "You should not tease your mother so, less your mommy decides to punish you." Her overly-loving red eyes bore into mine with wicked glee as I felt myself color from embarrassment.

"As for our ability to send you to your room," her accent soothed. "We reserve that right in a familial sense, and in the military fashion, darling. You understand that while we do love you deeply, it would be unwise to let others know you are now our daughter."

Natsuki cleared her throat when she recovered from laughing at my previous coddling. "But that does mean that Shizuru and I have no intention of taking it easy on you, kid." Her viridian eyes challenged me.

I stepped in her personal space and met her eyes in competition. It wasn't in me to back down.

"Bring it on, mother dear." I grinned as fiendishly as I could.

Kruger opened her mouth to say something that was, I'm sure, equally snarky back to me, but the chestnut-headed woman interrupted.

"Ara, sweethearts, would I suggest moving away from each other as to not complicate the situation about to arise?"

Her voice was harmonious as always, even sounding amused. I turned to her and sent her a questioning glance. After a moment, I saw Natsuki relax and step back to her side, like she was waiting for something.

It was a little strange, but I finally got it. The sound of leaves crushing was coming our way. When the tent pole was rapped on, and the flawlessly beautiful rhetoric of Viola commanded the visitor to enter, I was greeted with the most beautiful sight of my fucking life.

Mai's orange hair had been ruffled a bit by wind, and thrown open the unzipped parts of her jacket, revealing delicious cleavage that I personally knew was so, so soft. And right below those wonderful breasts, she was holding a pile of food on a plate. It made me want to weep from the sheer beauty.

Instead of weeping, however, I totally ignored whatever she happened to be saying, and threw myself at her. Her eyes had been slightly annoyed as she saw me checking her out, so she had been addressing the two other present women. But her reflexes were amazing, because she didn't spill a morsel of food as she received me with surprise.

I kissed her for familiarity, for comfort, and for a reason that went along the lines of feeling like I hadn't seen her in years. This whole 'the woman who gave birth to me is dead, so I've been adopted by my God-like and loving, lesbian senior officers' ordeal was almost too much for me.

What? I'm a very simple human being.

Simple, because after kissing her bright pink, I removed my mouth from hers, and the plate from her hands. I grunted my thanks. I sat myself cross-legged on the bed that never got used, and dug in.

I tried mightily not to make obscene sounds from how delicious the pot-roast was. My compliments to the microwave-oven chef.

Mai gathered herself together as Shizuru started to make tea.

_Typical._

"Nao, I thought your tutoring wasn't for a little while?"

I swallowed my current mouthful.

"It's not. But _these two_ made me miss dinner." I pretended to glower. I hadn't meant to sound the way I did, but using the phrase 'these two' was only because I lacked the title for Shizuru and Natsuki just yet. My darker-haired mother cocked an eyebrow at my sass. Of course, her other half picked up on it.

_Oh shit, speaking of, I should probably…._

"Ara, if Nao-darling is so concerned, perhaps I may display some of my own?" The tawny haired woman asked pleasantly.

_Oh shit. I should seriously keep my mouth shut. _

But instead of being laid into for being such a smart ass, I watched in horror as the elegant crimson gaze was directed to Mai. I saw Kruger's curling smile from the corner of my eye, and Mai gulp in confused worry.

"Mai, I respect and admire you very much as a soldier, and a person. You are very skilled, and a natural born leader. Your application into the Otome program was incredibly impressive and was one of my own favorites." Her full lips pulled into a serene smile.

"Though, due to changed circumstances, I must appeal to you my concern." Her red eyes never let the younger girl's blue ones break away from her.

"Concerns?"

I mentally applauded Mai for keeping her voice even. What a woman.

The golden head dipped in a nod.

"Ara, just what are you intentions with my daughter?" Her voice was that of an upper class aristocrat requesting a dinner partner to pass the jam, it was that calm and nonchalant. Her eyes, were an entirely different story, as they locked my love into place, demanding attention.

"Shiz," I started, trying to dissuade her. The only thing that made me halt was the single hand she held up to me. The universal sign for "halt". And I'll be damned if I displease my brand-new mom again.

_No, seriously. She'll probably damn me to some awful mom-like fate. Sorry, Mai. _

I thought to myself. Besides, she was ridiculously adorable, terrified of my mother.

"D-daughter?"

* * *

**R&R!**

**With Love, Konstantine**

**PS- Please review with (1) Whose POV next chapter should be in. Or (2) What you think of my 'sexier' scenes. Too much? Not enough? Lemme know!**


End file.
